Nouveau départ
by olivia42
Summary: Bella vient d'emmenager à Forks. C'est une élève qui passe inaperçue auprès des autres. Elle n'a jamais été populaire mais tout va changer quand elle va rencontrer les habitants de cette petite ville. All humans.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 :**

Je m'appelle Bella Swan, je viens d'emménager à Forks depuis quelques jours car je voulais laisser ma mère vivre pleinement son idylle avec son nouveau mari, Phil. Je me suis dit que ça ferait l'occasion de renouer avec mon père que je n'avais pas vu depuis un petit bout de temps. Non pas qu'on soit fâché mais Charlie, n'est pas du genre à s'étendre au téléphone, une qualité que j'apprécie étant pareil. Voila, cela fait trois que je suis là et mon seul regret et le temps pluvieux. On ne peut pas dire que Forks soit une ville très ensoleillée. A part ça, je prends mes marques petit à petit. Vous devez penser qu'il doit être difficile pour moi de changer de ville, et que mes amis doivent me manquer, mais il faut savoir que je suis une fille assez solitaire. Dans mon ancien lycée, je n'avais qu'une amie étant du genre plutôt discrète. A la différence des jeunes de mon époque, je ne cherchais pas à être populaire. J'étais banale, avec des hobbies tels que la lecture, la musique et le cinéma, je déteste le sport, étant doté de deux pieds gauche et les soirées bondées de monde.

Il est 7h00 et mon réveil me rappel qu'il est l'heure pour ma première journée de cours au lycée de Forks. Je montais dans la camionnette que Charlie m'avait achetée pour l'occasion et me dirigeait vers une journée où tout le monde allait me dévisager pour savoir qui était la nouvelle. Une fois sur le parking je fus ravie de voir que le lycée de Forks était bien moins imposant que celui de Phoenix. Une fois que je déposais le pied par terre, tous les regards se tournèrent vers mois. Je mis mon sac sur les épaules et me dirigeait dans le bâtiment. Une fois à l'intérieur, j'essayais de trouver le secrétariat afin de récupérer mon emploi du temps. Le lycée de Forks était plus petit que mon ancienne école mais on y retrouvait les mêmes « stéréotypes ». Prêts des casiers, le groupe des cheerleaders qui arborait leur tenues d'entraînement, à croire qu'elles n'avaient que celle-ci dans leur armoire. Certaines me dévisagèrent de la tête aux pieds, en faisant part de leurs remarques à leurs copines. Seul une grande blonde qui devait être leur capitaine, vu sa beauté et sa prestance ne fit pas attention à moi. Je continuais mon chemin faisant abstraction de ces dernières. Un peu plus loin, il y avait le groupe des intellos qu'on reconnaissait facilement avec leurs lunettes et leurs multitudes de livres de cours qu'ils lisaient comme un bon roman. Un peu plus loin se tenait les modeuses. Elles aussi ont ne pouvait pas les louper. Elles arboraient toutes des tenues les plus tendances du moment et s'extasiaient sur le sac de l'une d'entre elle. Une fille aux allures de lutin me remarqua et me sourit, elle était magnifique, pas un défaut. Je luis sourit également et baissais les yeux étant légèrement mal à l'aise à cause de ma tenues qui était loin d'être aussi classe que la sienne. J'aurais certainement mieux fait de garder la tête levée car à ce moment là je rentrais dans quelqu'un. Les quelques livres que je portais à la main s'étalèrent sur le sol et je me baissais immédiatement afin de les ramasser pour attirer le moins possible l'attention sur moi.

Excuse moi je n'ai pas fait attention. Dit la personne qui m'avait heurtée.

Ce n'est pas grave, c'est moi qui ne regardait pas où j'allais. Dis-je en relevant les yeux pour lui faire face.

Quand je croisais son regard, mon cœur manqua un battement. Il était sublime. Il devait faire un mettre quatre-vingt dix, avait des yeux et de cheveux couleurs charbon et un sourire à en faire tomber plus d'une. Il s'accroupi et ramassa mon dernier livre qu'il me tendit en affichant un sourire.

Je m'appelle Jacob, et toi tu es la nouvelle ?

Je vois que les nouvelles vont vite. Dis-je en prenant le livre qu'il me tendait avant de me relever.

Forks est une petite ville, tout ce sait. Rigolait-il.

Hum je vois.

Tu as besoin d'aide peut-être. Demandait-il en me fixant droit dans les yeux.

Non. Enfin si, je cherche le secrétariat. Dis-je déstabilisée par l'insistance de son regard.

C'est juste là, à côté des footballeurs. M'indiqua-t-il en me montrant un groupe de gars qui arboraient une veste aux couleurs du lycée.

Ah ok, merci de ton aide…

Jacob. Et toi c'est..

Bella.

Ok, bella et bien bienvenue parmi nous. J'espère qu'on se révéra. Dit-il avant de partir dans la direction opposée.

Je restais quelques secondes sur place à le regarder s'éloigner avant de revenir à moi et de me diriger vers le secrétariat. J'étais à quelques mètres de la porte d'entrée quand l'un des footballeurs fit un signe de tête, dans ma direction, à ses coéquipiers et qu'ils se retournèrent pour me dévisager. Le rouge me monta aux joues. Je n'avais pas l'habitude qu'on me prête autant d'attention. Je passais devant eux et m'engouffrais dans la pièce. La dame qui était assise à l'accueil me donna mon planning et m'indiqua où était mon premier cours. Quand je ressortis, le groupe de garçons était toujours là et rigolaient à gorges déployées. Quand le gars qui avaient annoncé mon arrivée s'avança vers moi, sous les regards amusés de ses amis. Je me figeais.

-Salut je suis Mike, tu es la nouvelle, il ne me semble pas t'avoir déjà vu ? Demandait-il en posant son bras sur le casier à côté.

-Oui, je suis Bella.

-Bella, voila un nom bien porté. Souriait-il en me fixant.

Je rêve où se gars était en train de me draguer ? Le stéréotype parfait du footballeur qui croit que toutes les filles sont à ses pieds. Son attitude me renfrogna. Je n'avais pas envie de parler avec lui et je ne voulais pas être en retard à mon premier cours.

Si tu le dis. Répondis-je sèchement

Ca te dirait que je te fasse visiter la ville après les cours ? Tentait-il

Non, merci je connais déjà. Lâchais-je, ce qui déclencha les rires et moqueries de son groupe qui écoutait notre conversation derrière lui.

Ok, on pourrait se faire une sortie alors. Insistait-il alors que j'étais prise au dépourvu par la confiance en lui qu'il dégageai, alors que je venais de le rembarrer. Aucun mot ne voulait sortir de ma bouche quand un gars de son équipe avança et intervint.

Laisse faire Mike, tu vois bien que tu ne sais pas y faire avec les filles, on ne peut pas être tous doué comme moi. Rigola ce dernier.

Je décalais ma tête pour voir quel prétentieux avait pu sortir de telles conneries. Il est était..parfait. Un mètre quatre-vingt, les cheveux cuivrés en pétard, un sourire ravageur et des yeux d'un vert à tomber par terre. Dommage qu'il en avait conscience et qu'il s'en vente. Il devait sûrement être le garçon dont l toutes les filles du lycée rêvaient secrètement. Un tour d'horizon mon confirma mes pensées quand je vis que tout les filles regardaient dans sa direction. Même la capitaine des cheerleaders l'admirait. Pourtant elle pouvait avoir n'importe quel garçon. La sonnerie indiquant que les cours allaient commencés, retentit. Chacun prit la direction de sa salle de cours, moi y comprise.

J'avais math, une matière que je n'affectionnais pas spécialement. Non pas que je sois nulle mais je n'avais jamais eu un grand intérêt pour cette matière. Une fois dans la salle, presque tout le monde était installé à sa place et il ne me restait plus que deux choix. Soit j'allais m'assoir à côté d'une fille brune qui portait des lunettes et qui arborait un sourire à mon attention soit le dénommé Mike me fit signe en caressant la chaise à côté de lui. Autant vous dire que mon choix fut rapide. Je me dirigeais au fond de la salle pour m'assoir à côté de la fille.

Salut je m'appelle Angela et toi c'est Bella c'est ça ?

Oui, mai comment.. ?

Les nouvelles vont vite et puis je suis la rédactrice en chef du journal du lycée donc je me suis renseignée sur ta venue. Déformation professionnelle. Rigolait-elle

Elle avait l'air très sympa, elle me faisait penser à mon amie de Phoenix Clara.

Et bien enchanté Angela, rédactrice en chef du journal du lycée. Souriais-je

Alors tu n'es pas trop perdu ? Tu as fait des connaissances ?

Non, ça va, ce lycée et beaucoup moins grand que mon ancien, je devrais m'y retrouver facilement d'ici deux ou trois jours. A part ça je ne connais personne, j'ai rencontré quelques sté… quelques personnes mais rien de bien concret.

Ok. Tu n'as qu'à venir déjeuner avec moi si tu veux, je t'expliquerais comment ça marche ici. Me proposait-elle avant que le prof entre dans la salle.

Nous nous tûmes immédiatement et suivîmes le cours. La matinée passa à une vitesse folle. J'essayais de mémoriser les personnes qui étaient dans ma classe au cas où j'aurais besoin d'une information un de ces jours. Mike et sa bande était là, au grand complet. Ils n'étaient pas très attentifs aux cours. Tous les garçons gravitaient autour du bellâtre que j'avais remarqué quelques heures plus tôt. Je fus ravi de constater que Jacob était également dans ma classe. Il était assis à côté de gars qui étaient aussi baraqué que lui, étrange qu'ils ne traînent pas avec les footballeurs ! Une boulette de papier vola devant moi pour atterrir sur le bureau d'une fille devant moi. C'était la modeuse, elle échangeait des mots avec l'un des footballeurs qui se trouvait à côté du bellâtre. Juste devant, se trouvait la capitaine des cheerleaders qui se faisait draguer par un gars de l'équipe. Je souris intérieurement en constatant que j'étais tombé dans la classe de l'élite des stéréotypes. La capitaine des cheerleader et quelques unes des ses amies, l'équipe de foot, la modeuse…L'année promettait d'être intéressante. Enfin pas que j'allais faire partir de l'un de ses groupes mais plutôt que j'allais pouvoir observer les petites histoires de chacun. Et oui, j'étais d'un naturel curieux. C'est comme lire un bon roman mais en version grandeur nature.

12h00 la cloche retentit. Angela, me redemanda si je voulais déjeuner avec elle et j'acceptais volontiers. Arrivée dans le self, on pouvait distinguer les groupes des cheerleaders juste à côté de celle des footballeurs, les modeuses étaient un peu plus loin sur la gauche alors que les intellos étaient au fon du self. Je pris mon plateau, l'emplit de nourriture et suivis ma nouvelle amie. Nous nous installâmes sur un table au milieu de la cantine. Une modeuse passa devant la table de l'équipe du lycée et Mike la siffla alors que ces amis rigolaient. Je grimaçais en le voyant faire, ce qui n'échappa pas à Angela.

-C'est Mike. Plus lourd tu meurs.

- Tu m'étonne, j'ai eu la « chance » de le rencontrer. Dis-je ironiquement

- Dès qu'il y a une fille, il ne se contrôle plus. En même temps c'est celui de l'équipe qui à le moins de succès, on se demande pourquoi ? Rigolait-elle.

- Les autres sont comme lui ? Demandais-je afin d'avoir plus d'informations.

-Oui et non. Les garçons de l'équipe ont toujours plus à toutes les filles. Ils n'ont donc pas de mal à sortir avec et certains sont en couple.

-Ah ouai ? Lesquels ? Demandais-je ma curiosité l'emportant

-Ok, je crois que tu veux le topo général. Alors tu t'es adressée à la bonne personne. Souriait-elle. Donc dans l'équipe tu as Jasper qui est avec Alice la modeuse que tu vois là-bas, celle qui ressemble à un lutin.

-Ouai, je vois.

- Ensuite tu as Emmett, Brad, Julian, et Eric qui sont célibataires de temps à autre. Et puis tu as Edward, le capitaine de l'équipe, qui comme tu peux le remarquer est à tomber.

-Oui, je l'ai rencontré aussi. Dis-je en me mordant la lèvre inférieure.

-Je t'arrête tout de suite, c'est un homme à femmes. Il change de copine comme de chemise. Sauf en ce moment c'est bizarre, il ne s'affiche avec personne. Enfin bon, on continue le tour d'horizon. Donc les modeuses qui sont avec Alice, elles sont sympa mais accro au shopping.

Je fis une grimace qui en disait long sur mon aversion pour le shopping.

Bref, qui dit équipe de foot, dit cheerleaders. Elles par contre ce sont de vraies pestes. Elles se croient tout permis et n'arrête pas de se moquer des autres. Il n'y a que Rosalie la capitaine qui ne prête pas attention à leurs gamineries.

Et les autres l'ont choisit comme capitaine ?

Oui car elles ont trop peur d'elle, et qu'elle est de loin la plus forte.

Et elle ne sort avec personne ?

Non pas pour l'instant. Elle est assez secrète. Il y a bien Emmett qui lui court après depuis un moment mais elle n'a pas l'air décidé à sortir avec lui.

Des éclats de rire provenant de la table à côté m'interpellèrent. Il s'agissait de Jacob et de ses amies. Ils étaient 8 et arborait tous une physique d'athlète, sauf l'une des filles.

Et eux, c'est qui ?

Ce sont les basketteurs. Ils ne se mêlent pas aux autres, ils sont toujours entre eux. Pas qu'ils n'aiment personnes mais ça a toujours été comme ça.

Et c'est quoi leur histoire à eux ?

Curieuse à ce que je vois. Souriait-elle. Donc il y Jared qui sort avec Kim, la fille la moins musclée. Embry, Seth qui est le frère de Leah, l'autre fille. Paul, qui sort avec Rachel et Jacob, le frère d'Edward.

Quoi ? Jacob et le frère d'Edward le footballeur ?

Et oui. Etonnant hein ?

Ils ne se ressemblent pas du tout.

Ca c'est sûr. Physiquement et mentalement. Jacob est vraiment sympa. Il a autant de succès que son frère mais à contrario ils ne jouent pas avec les sentiments, lui. Je crois même ne l'avoir jamais vu avec une fille.

Je sentis de la peine dans sa voix quand elle parla de ce que faisait Edward avec les filles qui lui courraient après, ce qui m'énerva. Apparemment, elle avait un passé avec lui et ça ne s'était pas bien fini. J'évitais de lui poser la question afin de ne pas la mettre mal à l'aise. Si elle veut m'en parler, elle m'en parlera. Elle enchaîna son tour du self alors que je n'écoutais plus vraiment. Je restais choquée du fait que Jacob et Edward soient frères. Ils semblaient si différents. Comment pouvait-on être des opposés et avoir les mêmes parents. Nous finîmes notre déjeuner et retournions en cours. L'après-midi passa aussi vite que la matinée et j'allais pouvoir rentre chez moi, lire un bon bouquin.

Chapitre 2

Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines que j'étais arrivée et mon quotidien avait repris place. J'étais redevenu la fille invisible à qui personne ne prêtait attention. Sauf Angela qui était devenu une très bonne amie. De tant à autres je me faisait accoster par Mike, mais je faisais le maximum pour l'éviter. Alice la modeuse, me disait toujours bonjour alors que nous nous étions jamais parlé ainsi que Jacob, mais nous n'avions pas eu l'occasion de discuter. Angela m'avait parlé de son travail au snack du coin et m'avait proposé le poste d'une des serveuses qui était parti finir ces études à PortAngeles. J'avais trouvé que c'était une bonne idée et qu'un peu d'argent ne me ferait pas de mal et puis c'était avec Angela, ça serait forcément cool. Nous étions jeudi soir et Angela était à la préparation des plats pendant que j'allais prendre les commandes. Je me dirigeais vers la table du fond où deux jeunes avaient pris place et qu'elle fut ma surprise quand je relevait la tête de mon calepin. C'était Edward et Rosalie. Apparemment, si ils ne voyaient personnes au lycée depuis un bout de temps, c'était sûrement pour cacher leur histoire. Ils se tenaient la main et se regardaient dans les yeux. Ils ne denièrent même pas lever la tête quand je pris leur commande. Je pressais le pas pour retourner en cuisine afin d'annoncer le scoop que je venais d'apprendre à Angela. Je lui racontais ce que je venais de voir et elle sortie immédiatement constater par elle-même.

-Voila ce qui explique tout. Avait-elle déclaré

Alfred, nous appela car des personnes attendaient leurs plats. Nous reprîmes donc nos activités, en pensant quand même à jeter un œil de temps à autre. Il formait le couple parfait, mais pourquoi se cachait-il des autres ? Bizarre. Après une heure de regards langoureux, de caresses sur la main et de baisers au-dessus de la table, Rosalie prit sa veste et partit. A ma grande surprise, Edward ne la suivit pas. Il restait là, assis, comme si il attendait quelqu'un. Je n'y prêtais pas plus attention et retournais derrière le comptoir où se trouvait Angela. A ce même moment, Tanya, une des modeuses entra dans le snack. Tout les garçons la regardaient. Rosalie, après Tanya, c'était le défilé ce soir. Angela et moi parions sur le gars qui pouvait avoir rdv avec elle mais nous hallucinions en voyant qu'elle s'assis à la table d'Edward.

Non j'y crois pas, Edward sort avec Rosalie et Tanya.

Il sort peut-être pas avec Tanya. Dis-je

Ah ouai et tu crois qu'il dit bonjour comme ça à toutes ses amies. Dit-elle en me faisant signe de regader dans leur direction. Ils s'embrassaient à pleine bouche.

C'est pour ça qu'il ne s'affiche plus avec des filles au lycée par ce qu'il s'en tape deux. Déduisit Angela

Il est intelligent, il a pris deux filles de groupe différent pour ne pas se faire choper. Et il ne s'affiche pas pour qu'aucune des deux ne se doute de quelque-chose. Continuais-je

Quel salaud. Crachait-elle. Il méritrait qu'une fille joue avec lui comme il fait et qu'elle lui brise le cœur. S'emportait-elle

Hé Angie. T'énerve pas. On récolte que ce que l'on sème. T'inquiètes, la roue tourne. Dis-je afin de la calmer.

Nous retournâmes à nos occupations et je finis ma soirée à 23h30. J'allais me coucher immédiatement en retrant, sans même lire quelques lignes, tellement j'étais épuisé. Je repensait à la soirée qui venait de se passer et de l'attitude d'Edward. Je pensais également à cette pauvre Angela qui devait avoir beaucoup de chose à reprocher à ce dernier. Sur ces pensée, je sombrais.

Le lendemain, j'attendais Angela devant mon casier, quand je le vis arriver. Il était entouré de ses amis et déambulait dans les couloirs, tels un roi dans son palais. Son attitude m'énervait, et sa beauté qui était à mon gout m'énervait encore plus. Je le vis faire discrètement un clin d'œil à Rosalie qui lui sourit le regard aguicheur, sans que personne ne remarque quoi que se soit et ce qui m'oripila fut la caresse qu'il glissa à Tanya en passant à côté de son groupe. Mais quel connard ! Angie avait raison, il méritrait que quelqu'un le remette en place. Alors que je continuais de l'observais mon regard fut attiré par la vision de Mike qui se dirigeait droit sur moi. Oh non, je n'avais vraiment pas envie de lui parler. Je me retournais rapidement afin de partir dans l'autre sens, quand je percutais quelqu'un. Je me retrouvais par terre, un peu sonnée.

Décidemment, il va falloir qu'on trouve une autre manière pour se rencontrer. Sourit Jacob en me proposant sa main pour me relever. Je la saisie et fut debout en une fraction de seconde. Il était fort.

Hum, je vais finir par me blesser à force


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1 :**

Je m'appelle Bella Swan, je viens d'emménager à Forks depuis quelques jours car je voulais laisser ma mère vivre pleinement son idylle avec son nouveau mari, Phil. Je me suis dit que ça ferait l'occasion de renouer avec mon père que je n'avais pas vu depuis un petit bout de temps. Non pas qu'on soit fâché mais Charlie, n'est pas du genre à s'étendre au téléphone, une qualité que j'apprécie étant pareil. Voila, cela fait trois que je suis là et mon seul regret et le temps pluvieux. On ne peut pas dire que Forks soit une ville très ensoleillée. A part ça, je prends mes marques petit à petit. Vous devez penser qu'il doit être difficile pour moi de changer de ville, et que mes amis doivent me manquer, mais il faut savoir que je suis une fille assez solitaire. Dans mon ancien lycée, je n'avais qu'une amie étant du genre plutôt discrète. A la différence des jeunes de mon époque, je ne cherchais pas à être populaire. J'étais banale, avec des hobbies tels que la lecture, la musique et le cinéma, je déteste le sport, étant doté de deux pieds gauche et les soirées bondées de monde.

Il est 7h00 et mon réveil me rappel qu'il est l'heure pour ma première journée de cours au lycée de Forks. Je montais dans la camionnette que Charlie m'avait achetée pour l'occasion et me dirigeait vers une journée où tout le monde allait me dévisager pour savoir qui était la nouvelle. Une fois sur le parking je fus ravie de voir que le lycée de Forks était bien moins imposant que celui de Phoenix. Une fois que je déposais le pied par terre, tous les regards se tournèrent vers mois. Je mis mon sac sur les épaules et me dirigeait dans le bâtiment. Une fois à l'intérieur, j'essayais de trouver le secrétariat afin de récupérer mon emploi du temps. Le lycée de Forks était plus petit que mon ancienne école mais on y retrouvait les mêmes « stéréotypes ». Prêts des casiers, le groupe des cheerleaders qui arborait leur tenues d'entraînement, à croire qu'elles n'avaient que celle-ci dans leur armoire. Certaines me dévisagèrent de la tête aux pieds, en faisant part de leurs remarques à leurs copines. Seul une grande blonde qui devait être leur capitaine, vu sa beauté et sa prestance ne fit pas attention à moi. Je continuais mon chemin faisant abstraction de ces dernières. Un peu plus loin, il y avait le groupe des intellos qu'on reconnaissait facilement avec leurs lunettes et leurs multitudes de livres de cours qu'ils lisaient comme un bon roman. Un peu plus loin se tenait les modeuses. Elles aussi ont ne pouvait pas les louper. Elles arboraient toutes des tenues les plus tendances du moment et s'extasiaient sur le sac de l'une d'entre elle. Une fille aux allures de lutin me remarqua et me sourit, elle était magnifique, pas un défaut. Je luis sourit également et baissais les yeux étant légèrement mal à l'aise à cause de ma tenues qui était loin d'être aussi classe que la sienne. J'aurais certainement mieux fait de garder la tête levée car à ce moment là je rentrais dans quelqu'un. Les quelques livres que je portais à la main s'étalèrent sur le sol et je me baissais immédiatement afin de les ramasser pour attirer le moins possible l'attention sur moi.

Excuse moi je n'ai pas fait attention. Dit la personne qui m'avait heurtée.

Ce n'est pas grave, c'est moi qui ne regardait pas où j'allais. Dis-je en relevant les yeux pour lui faire face.

Quand je croisais son regard, mon cœur manqua un battement. Il était sublime. Il devait faire un mettre quatre-vingt dix, avait des yeux et de cheveux couleurs charbon et un sourire à en faire tomber plus d'une. Il s'accroupi et ramassa mon dernier livre qu'il me tendit en affichant un sourire.

Je m'appelle Jacob, et toi tu es la nouvelle ?

Je vois que les nouvelles vont vite. Dis-je en prenant le livre qu'il me tendait avant de me relever.

Forks est une petite ville, tout ce sait. Rigolait-il.

Hum je vois.

Tu as besoin d'aide peut-être. Demandait-il en me fixant droit dans les yeux.

Non. Enfin si, je cherche le secrétariat. Dis-je déstabilisée par l'insistance de son regard.

C'est juste là, à côté des footballeurs. M'indiqua-t-il en me montrant un groupe de gars qui arboraient une veste aux couleurs du lycée.

Ah ok, merci de ton aide…

Jacob. Et toi c'est..

Bella.

Ok, bella et bien bienvenue parmi nous. J'espère qu'on se révéra. Dit-il avant de partir dans la direction opposée.

Je restais quelques secondes sur place à le regarder s'éloigner avant de revenir à moi et de me diriger vers le secrétariat. J'étais à quelques mètres de la porte d'entrée quand l'un des footballeurs fit un signe de tête, dans ma direction, à ses coéquipiers et qu'ils se retournèrent pour me dévisager. Le rouge me monta aux joues. Je n'avais pas l'habitude qu'on me prête autant d'attention. Je passais devant eux et m'engouffrais dans la pièce. La dame qui était assise à l'accueil me donna mon planning et m'indiqua où était mon premier cours. Quand je ressortis, le groupe de garçons était toujours là et rigolaient à gorges déployées. Quand le gars qui avaient annoncé mon arrivée s'avança vers moi, sous les regards amusés de ses amis. Je me figeais.

-Salut je suis Mike, tu es la nouvelle, il ne me semble pas t'avoir déjà vu ? Demandait-il en posant son bras sur le casier à côté.

-Oui, je suis Bella.

-Bella, voila un nom bien porté. Souriait-il en me fixant.

Je rêve où se gars était en train de me draguer ? Le stéréotype parfait du footballeur qui croit que toutes les filles sont à ses pieds. Son attitude me renfrogna. Je n'avais pas envie de parler avec lui et je ne voulais pas être en retard à mon premier cours.

Si tu le dis. Répondis-je sèchement

Ca te dirait que je te fasse visiter la ville après les cours ? Tentait-il

Non, merci je connais déjà. Lâchais-je, ce qui déclencha les rires et moqueries de son groupe qui écoutait notre conversation derrière lui.

Ok, on pourrait se faire une sortie alors. Insistait-il alors que j'étais prise au dépourvu par la confiance en lui qu'il dégageai, alors que je venais de le rembarrer. Aucun mot ne voulait sortir de ma bouche quand un gars de son équipe avança et intervint.

Laisse faire Mike, tu vois bien que tu ne sais pas y faire avec les filles, on ne peut pas être tous doué comme moi. Rigola ce dernier.

Je décalais ma tête pour voir quel prétentieux avait pu sortir de telles conneries. Il est était..parfait. Un mètre quatre-vingt, les cheveux cuivrés en pétard, un sourire ravageur et des yeux d'un vert à tomber par terre. Dommage qu'il en avait conscience et qu'il s'en vente. Il devait sûrement être le garçon dont l toutes les filles du lycée rêvaient secrètement. Un tour d'horizon mon confirma mes pensées quand je vis que tout les filles regardaient dans sa direction. Même la capitaine des cheerleaders l'admirait. Pourtant elle pouvait avoir n'importe quel garçon. La sonnerie indiquant que les cours allaient commencés, retentit. Chacun prit la direction de sa salle de cours, moi y comprise.

J'avais math, une matière que je n'affectionnais pas spécialement. Non pas que je sois nulle mais je n'avais jamais eu un grand intérêt pour cette matière. Une fois dans la salle, presque tout le monde était installé à sa place et il ne me restait plus que deux choix. Soit j'allais m'assoir à côté d'une fille brune qui portait des lunettes et qui arborait un sourire à mon attention soit le dénommé Mike me fit signe en caressant la chaise à côté de lui. Autant vous dire que mon choix fut rapide. Je me dirigeais au fond de la salle pour m'assoir à côté de la fille.

Salut je m'appelle Angela et toi c'est Bella c'est ça ?

Oui, mai comment.. ?

Les nouvelles vont vite et puis je suis la rédactrice en chef du journal du lycée donc je me suis renseignée sur ta venue. Déformation professionnelle. Rigolait-elle

Elle avait l'air très sympa, elle me faisait penser à mon amie de Phoenix Clara.

Et bien enchanté Angela, rédactrice en chef du journal du lycée. Souriais-je

Alors tu n'es pas trop perdu ? Tu as fait des connaissances ?

Non, ça va, ce lycée et beaucoup moins grand que mon ancien, je devrais m'y retrouver facilement d'ici deux ou trois jours. A part ça je ne connais personne, j'ai rencontré quelques sté… quelques personnes mais rien de bien concret.

Ok. Tu n'as qu'à venir déjeuner avec moi si tu veux, je t'expliquerais comment ça marche ici. Me proposait-elle avant que le prof entre dans la salle.

Nous nous tûmes immédiatement et suivîmes le cours. La matinée passa à une vitesse folle. J'essayais de mémoriser les personnes qui étaient dans ma classe au cas où j'aurais besoin d'une information un de ces jours. Mike et sa bande était là, au grand complet. Ils n'étaient pas très attentifs aux cours. Tous les garçons gravitaient autour du bellâtre que j'avais remarqué quelques heures plus tôt. Je fus ravi de constater que Jacob était également dans ma classe. Il était assis à côté de gars qui étaient aussi baraqué que lui, étrange qu'ils ne traînent pas avec les footballeurs ! Une boulette de papier vola devant moi pour atterrir sur le bureau d'une fille devant moi. C'était la modeuse, elle échangeait des mots avec l'un des footballeurs qui se trouvait à côté du bellâtre. Juste devant, se trouvait la capitaine des cheerleaders qui se faisait draguer par un gars de l'équipe. Je souris intérieurement en constatant que j'étais tombé dans la classe de l'élite des stéréotypes. La capitaine des cheerleader et quelques unes des ses amies, l'équipe de foot, la modeuse…L'année promettait d'être intéressante. Enfin pas que j'allais faire partir de l'un de ses groupes mais plutôt que j'allais pouvoir observer les petites histoires de chacun. Et oui, j'étais d'un naturel curieux. C'est comme lire un bon roman mais en version grandeur nature.

12h00 la cloche retentit. Angela, me redemanda si je voulais déjeuner avec elle et j'acceptais volontiers. Arrivée dans le self, on pouvait distinguer les groupes des cheerleaders juste à côté de celle des footballeurs, les modeuses étaient un peu plus loin sur la gauche alors que les intellos étaient au fon du self. Je pris mon plateau, l'emplit de nourriture et suivis ma nouvelle amie. Nous nous installâmes sur un table au milieu de la cantine. Une modeuse passa devant la table de l'équipe du lycée et Mike la siffla alors que ces amis rigolaient. Je grimaçais en le voyant faire, ce qui n'échappa pas à Angela.

-C'est Mike. Plus lourd tu meurs.

- Tu m'étonne, j'ai eu la « chance » de le rencontrer. Dis-je ironiquement

- Dès qu'il y a une fille, il ne se contrôle plus. En même temps c'est celui de l'équipe qui à le moins de succès, on se demande pourquoi ? Rigolait-elle.

- Les autres sont comme lui ? Demandais-je afin d'avoir plus d'informations.

-Oui et non. Les garçons de l'équipe ont toujours plus à toutes les filles. Ils n'ont donc pas de mal à sortir avec et certains sont en couple.

-Ah ouai ? Lesquels ? Demandais-je ma curiosité l'emportant

-Ok, je crois que tu veux le topo général. Alors tu t'es adressée à la bonne personne. Souriait-elle. Donc dans l'équipe tu as Jasper qui est avec Alice la modeuse que tu vois là-bas, celle qui ressemble à un lutin.

-Ouai, je vois.

- Ensuite tu as Emmett, Brad, Julian, et Eric qui sont célibataires de temps à autre. Et puis tu as Edward, le capitaine de l'équipe, qui comme tu peux le remarquer est à tomber.

-Oui, je l'ai rencontré aussi. Dis-je en me mordant la lèvre inférieure.

-Je t'arrête tout de suite, c'est un homme à femmes. Il change de copine comme de chemise. Sauf en ce moment c'est bizarre, il ne s'affiche avec personne. Enfin bon, on continue le tour d'horizon. Donc les modeuses qui sont avec Alice, elles sont sympa mais accro au shopping.

Je fis une grimace qui en disait long sur mon aversion pour le shopping.

Bref, qui dit équipe de foot, dit cheerleaders. Elles par contre ce sont de vraies pestes. Elles se croient tout permis et n'arrête pas de se moquer des autres. Il n'y a que Rosalie la capitaine qui ne prête pas attention à leurs gamineries.

Et les autres l'ont choisit comme capitaine ?

Oui car elles ont trop peur d'elle, et qu'elle est de loin la plus forte.

Et elle ne sort avec personne ?

Non pas pour l'instant. Elle est assez secrète. Il y a bien Emmett qui lui court après depuis un moment mais elle n'a pas l'air décidé à sortir avec lui.

Des éclats de rire provenant de la table à côté m'interpellèrent. Il s'agissait de Jacob et de ses amies. Ils étaient 8 et arborait tous une physique d'athlète, sauf l'une des filles.

Et eux, c'est qui ?

Ce sont les basketteurs. Ils ne se mêlent pas aux autres, ils sont toujours entre eux. Pas qu'ils n'aiment personnes mais ça a toujours été comme ça.

Et c'est quoi leur histoire à eux ?

Curieuse à ce que je vois. Souriait-elle. Donc il y Jared qui sort avec Kim, la fille la moins musclée. Embry, Seth qui est le frère de Leah, l'autre fille. Paul, qui sort avec Rachel et Jacob, le frère d'Edward.

Quoi ? Jacob et le frère d'Edward le footballeur ?

Et oui. Etonnant hein ?

Ils ne se ressemblent pas du tout.

Ca c'est sûr. Physiquement et mentalement. Jacob est vraiment sympa. Il a autant de succès que son frère mais à contrario ils ne jouent pas avec les sentiments, lui. Je crois même ne l'avoir jamais vu avec une fille.

Je sentis de la peine dans sa voix quand elle parla de ce que faisait Edward avec les filles qui lui courraient après, ce qui m'énerva. Apparemment, elle avait un passé avec lui et ça ne s'était pas bien fini. J'évitais de lui poser la question afin de ne pas la mettre mal à l'aise. Si elle veut m'en parler, elle m'en parlera. Elle enchaîna son tour du self alors que je n'écoutais plus vraiment. Je restais choquée du fait que Jacob et Edward soient frères. Ils semblaient si différents. Comment pouvait-on être des opposés et avoir les mêmes parents. Nous finîmes notre déjeuner et retournions en cours. L'après-midi passa aussi vite que la matinée et j'allais pouvoir rentre chez moi, lire un bon bouquin.

**Chapitre 2**

Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines que j'étais arrivée et mon quotidien avait repris place. J'étais redevenu la fille invisible à qui personne ne prêtait attention. Sauf Angela qui était devenu une très bonne amie. De tant à autres je me faisait accoster par Mike, mais je faisais le maximum pour l'éviter. Alice la modeuse, me disait toujours bonjour alors que nous nous étions jamais parlé ainsi que Jacob, mais nous n'avions pas eu l'occasion de discuter. Angela m'avait parlé de son travail au snack du coin et m'avait proposé le poste d'une des serveuses qui était parti finir ces études à PortAngeles. J'avais trouvé que c'était une bonne idée et qu'un peu d'argent ne me ferait pas de mal et puis c'était avec Angela, ça serait forcément cool. Nous étions jeudi soir et Angela était à la préparation des plats pendant que j'allais prendre les commandes. Je me dirigeais vers la table du fond où deux jeunes avaient pris place et qu'elle fut ma surprise quand je relevais la tête de mon calepin. C'était Edward et Rosalie. Apparemment, s'ils ne voyaient personnes au lycée depuis un bout de temps, c'était sûrement pour cacher leur histoire. Ils se tenaient la main et se regardaient dans les yeux. Ils ne dénièrent même pas lever la tête quand je pris leur commande. Je pressais le pas pour retourner en cuisine afin d'annoncer le scoop que je venais d'apprendre à Angela. Je lui racontais ce que je venais de voir et elle sortie immédiatement constater par elle-même.

-Voila ce qui explique tout. Avait-elle déclaré

Alfred, nous appela car des personnes attendaient leurs plats. Nous reprîmes donc nos activités, en pensant quand même à jeter un œil de temps à autre. Il formait le couple parfait, mais pourquoi se cachait-il des autres ? Bizarre. Après une heure de regards langoureux, de caresses sur la main et de baisers au-dessus de la table, Rosalie prit sa veste et partit. A ma grande surprise, Edward ne la suivit pas. Il restait là, assis, comme si il attendait quelqu'un. Je n'y prêtais pas plus attention et retournais derrière le comptoir où se trouvait Angela. A ce même moment, Tanya, une des modeuses entra dans le snack. Tous les garçons la regardaient. Rosalie, après Tanya, c'était le défilé ce soir. Angela et moi parions sur le gars qui pouvait avoir rdv avec elle mais nous hallucinions en voyant qu'elle s'assit à la table d'Edward.

Non j'y crois pas, Edward sort avec Rosalie et Tanya.

Il ne sort peut-être pas avec Tanya. Dis-je

Ah ouai et tu crois qu'il dit bonjour comme ça à toutes ses amies. Dit-elle en me faisant signe de regarder dans leur direction. Ils s'embrassaient à pleine bouche.

C'est pour ça qu'il ne s'affiche plus avec des filles au lycée par ce qu'il s'en tape deux. Déduisit Angela

Il est intelligent, il a pris deux filles de groupe différent pour ne pas se faire choper. Et il ne s'affiche pas pour qu'aucune des deux ne se doute de quelque-chose. Continuais-je

Quel salaud. Crachait-elle. Il mériterait qu'une fille joue avec lui comme il le fait et qu'elle lui brise le cœur. S'emportait-elle

Hé Angie. Ne t'énerve pas. On récolte que ce que l'on sème. T'inquiètes, la roue tourne. Dis-je afin de la calmer.

Nous retournâmes à nos occupations et je finis ma soirée à 23h30. J'allais me coucher immédiatement en rentrant, sans même lire quelques lignes, tellement j'étais épuisé. Je repensais à la soirée qui venait de se passer et de l'attitude d'Edward. Je pensais également à cette pauvre Angela qui devait avoir beaucoup de chose à reprocher à ce dernier. Sur cette pensée, je sombrais.

Le lendemain, j'attendais Angela devant mon casier, quand je le vis arriver. Il était entouré de ses amis et déambulait dans les couloirs, tels un roi dans son palais. Son attitude m'énervait, et sa beauté qui était à mon gout m'énervait encore plus. Je le vis faire discrètement un clin d'œil à Rosalie qui lui sourit le regard aguicheur, sans que personne ne remarque quoi que se soit et ce qui m'horripila fut la caresse qu'il glissa à Tanya en passant à côté de son groupe. Mais quel connard ! Angie avait raison, il mériterait que quelqu'un le remette en place. Alors que je continuais de l'observais mon regard fut attiré par la vision de Mike qui se dirigeait droit sur moi. Oh non, je n'avais vraiment pas envie de lui parler. Je me retournais rapidement afin de partir dans l'autre sens, quand je percutais quelqu'un. Je me retrouvais par terre, un peu sonnée.

Décidemment, il va falloir qu'on trouve une autre manière pour se rencontrer. Sourit Jacob en me proposant sa main pour me relever. Je la saisie et fut debout en une fraction de seconde. Il était fort.

Hum, je vais finir par me blesser à force. Dis-je en me tenant la nuque

Ca va tu n'as rien. Demandait-il l'air inquiet

Non, j'ai l'habitude des chutes.

Tu es une casse-cou ?

Non, on va plutôt dire que je suis dotée de deux pieds gauche. Souriais-je timidement

Oh, je vois, il va falloir que je fasse attention quand tu seras dans les parages. Rigolait-il.

C'est une sage décision si tu ne veux pas te blesser. Dis-je amusée

A part ça, tu te fais à ta nouvelle vie ?

Oui, tout va bien. Je m'habitue petit à petit.

Parfait, si tu n'as rien de prévue ce week-end, il y a un concert à l'After, samedi soir.

C'est le pub qui fait l'angle, à côté du magasin de sports ?

Oui, c'est ça. Je ne sais pas quel genre de musique tu aimes mais les groupes sont sympa.

J'ai des goûts particuliers mais pourquoi pas, j'irais peut-être.

Ok, super. A samedi, j'espère. Souriait-il alors que Paul l'appelait.

Ok, à plus. Répondis-je en prenant la direction du gymnase.

Il était 10h00 et il ne me restait plus que deux heures de cours. Mais pas n'importe quel cour, sport. J'appréhendais toujours ce cours, de peur de blesser quelqu'un ou de me ridiculiser. Heureusement pour moi, les séances de sport étaient séparées pour les garçons et les files. Ca ferait toujours moins de témoins. Nous jouions au volley, et aujourd'hui allait débuter les matches. Angela et moi étions assises sur les gradins quand la prof arriva.

-Bon les filles, les matchs commencent aujourd'hui. J'ai composé les équipes afin de répartir le niveau. Pour le premier match, Rosalie, Tanya, Angela, Bella et Alice contre Jessica, Amber, Chloé, Lauren et Mary.

J'étais ravie d'être avec Angie, au moins j'aurais une alliée dans l'équipe. Chacune prit place sur le terrain, Rosalie se positionna pour servir alors que Tanya et Alice étaient au milieu du terrain et Angela et moi étions au filet. Tanya racontait sa soirée de la veille à Alice, ce qui attira notre attention. Alice la bassinait pour savoir qui était son copain mystère et Tanya lui demanda si elle savait garder un secret. Angie et moi échangions un regard sachant que celle-ci allait révéler l'identité de ce dernier, alors que son autre copine était à moins d'un mètre. Elle sourit et révéla le nom d'Edward. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, elle prit le ballon que Rosalie lança pour servir en plein dans le dos.

Hé, fais attention. Se plaignait-elle alors que Rosalie fulminait.

Tanya lui lança le ballon et se remit en place, face à l'équipe adverse. Rosalie lança le ballon en l'air et lui renvoya en pleine tête, affichant un sourire mesquin. Tanya, se retourna immédiatement et fonça droit sur elle.

C'est quoi ton problème. S'énervait-elle

C'est les filles qui racontent des conneries, mon problème. Cracha Rosalie

Automatiquement nous nous étions rapprochés sachant que tout allait éclater au grand jour.

Qu'est ce que tu racontes, je vois pas de quoi tu parles. S'indigna Tanya

Du calme les filles, ça ne sert à rien… Intervins Alice

Toi le lutin, on ne t'a pas sonné. La coupa Rosalie

Sans qu'on s'y attende Alice me prit le ballon des mains et le lança dans la tête de Rosalie. Cette dernière releva la tête et me lança un regard noir à vous faire froid dans le dos.

Ce, ce n'est pas moi. Bégayais-je

Bien joué la nouvelle. Souriait Tanya en défiant Rosalie

C'était le sourire de trop. Rosalie lui décrocha une gifle magistrale et lui tourna le dos pour aller récupérer le ballon qui avait roulé derrière moi. A peine remise de ses émotions Tanya fonça droit sur Rosalie tel un rugbyman et nous entraîna dans sa chute, Alice, Angela et moi. Nous tombâmes dans un brouhaha, ce qui alerta la prof qui se trouvait sur le terrain d'à côté.

-Mesdemoiselles, ça suffit ! Criait-elle alors que Rosalie et Tanya se débattaient entre elles, nous écrasant littéralement. STOP ! Hurlait-elle en prenant Tanya par le bras. Vous serez toutes collées après le cours.

-Mais on n'a rien fait… Se plaignis Alice.

- Je ne veux pas savoir qui à commencer, vous êtes collées toutes les cinq, point final.

Super, non seulement nous nous étions fait écraser mais en plus nous allions devoir rester une heure de plus au lycée, tous ça à cause d'Edward Cullen.

Le cours se termina calmement. Les bavardages allaient bon train et les échangent de regards noirs entre Tanya et Rosalie aussi. Une fois changées, nous nous rendîmes dans la salle B13, réservée aux élèves collés. Angela et moi étions les premières, nous nous installâmes alors qu'Alice et Tanya arrivèrent à leur tour. Elles s'assirent la table à côté de nous. Deux minutes plus tard, Rosalie fit son entrée et pris place à la table en face des modeuses. Nous étions prises entre deux feux.

Qu'est ce que t'as à me regarder comme ça. Cracha Tanya à l'encontre de Rosalie

Je t'emmerde la mytho.

Quoi ? C'est tout ce que t'as comme insultes. Se moquait-elle

Ca suffit les filles, je crois qu'on s'est déjà comment ça se termine. Tentait d'intervenir Alice.

Ca n'aurait pas commencé si Tanya ne prenait pas ses désirs pour des réalités. Répliqua Rosalie

De quoi tu parles ? S'impatienta cette dernière.

Tu fais que tu racontes que tu sors avec Edward. Pff, pitoyable ! Lâchait-elle

Désolé de te décevoir ma grande, mais JE SORS avec Edward Cullen. Dit-elle triomphante.

C'est pire que ce je croyais. Je vois comment tu pourrais sortir avec lui car JE SORS avec lui. Rugit-elle

Quoi, tu te fous de ma gueule. Cria Tanya en se levant de sa chaise l'air menaçant.

Pathétique ! Lâchais-je sans m'en rendre compte.

Quoi, t'as quelque-chose à dire la nouvelle ? S'adressa Tanya à mon encontre alors que je venais de me rendre compte que j'avais parlé à voix haute.

N..non..c'est juste que… Bégayais-je

Vas-y assumes ce que t'as dit. Renchérit Rosalie.

Doucement les filles, je suis sûre qu'elle n'a pas voulu dire ça. Tenta de me défendre Angela.

On t'a parlé à toi. Agressa Tanya à l'encontre de mon amie, ce qui me mit dans une colère monstre.

Ha ferme là Tanya. Vous êtes deux idiotes. Vous sortez tout les deux avec Edward Cullen. Ils vous manipulent et vous, vous trouvez le moyen de vous battre pour lui, si il y a quelqu'un à qui vous devriez en vouloir, c'est bien lui. Criais-je exaspérée par leur attitude

A ma grande surprise, elles restèrent bouches bée. Angela affichait un regard ahuri face à ma soudaine prise de confiance, alors qu'Alice rigolait discrètement. Une fois la colère évacuée, je me retrouvais bête d'avoir criée comme ça. Heureusement la surveillante arriva à ce moment là et nous dûment vaquer à nos occupations. L'heure terminée, les autres filles partirent comme des flèches sans dire un mot. Seul Alice me fit un signe de la main avant de disparaître. Angela s'extasia sur l'aplomb que j'avais eu pour leur faire fermer leur clapet et nous en rigolâmes sur le chemin du retour. Mon père était allé voir un match de basket chez un de ses amis, j'avais proposé à mon amie de passer la soirée avec moi et rester dormir.

Après avoir mangé une pizza, nous étions montées dans ma chambre pour regarder un film sur mon lit. Alors que le film débutait, on sonna à la porte. Angela me regarda surprise.

Tu attends quelqu'un d'autre ?

Non, je me demande qui ça peut être.

Il y a qu'un moyen de le savoir.

Je reviens. Dis-je en sautant du lit.

J'ouvris la porte et fut scotché de voir Rosalie devant chez moi. Mais que voulait-elle ? Est-ce qu'elle était venue pour me faire regretter mon arrogance ? Cette fille était aussi belle qu'effrayante. Alors que je me tenais prête à refermer la porte, au cas où…

Salut Bella. Est-ce que je peux entrer ? Demandait-elle avec une voix douce, limite gênée

Euh, oui, entre.

J'ai repensé à ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure et…

A ce moment là, la sonnette retentit à nouveau. Alors que je m'apprêtais à ouvrir, Angela descendit et eut un mouvement de recule, en voyant Rosalie dans l'entrée. Je lui souris afin de la rassurer et tournais la poigné de la porte.

Salut Bella, comment vas-tu ? Entra Alice suivit de Tanya alors que je n'avais pas bougé d'un poil.

Qu'est ce qu'elle fait là, celle-là. Se renfrogna Tanya en voyant son ennemie jurée

Stop. On ne va pas recommencer. Apparemment Rosalie doit être là pour les mêmes raisons que toi. Intervins Alice. Bon, où est ce qu'on peut discuter ? Me demanda cette dernière.

Heu, dans ma chambre. Proposais-je alors que Rosalie suivi des deux modeuses montèrent les escaliers en passant devant Angela.

Celle-ci me lança un regard : « Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui se passe » et ma seule réponse fut de hausser les épaules. Nous suivîmes le mouvement et montions à notre tour. Les filles s'étaient installées et attendaient que nous fassions de même. Nous nous regardâmes pendant une minute alors que personne n'osait ouvrir la bouche.

Bon, autant rompre la glace tout de suite. Commença Alice. Bella es-tu sûrs de ce que tu racontes concernant les filles et Edward.

J'hochais la tête timidement

Qui nous dit que tu ne mens pas ? Demanda Tanya méfiante

Je peux le confirmer aussi. Intervins Angela, elle qui était restée discrète jusqu'à maintenant.

De toute façon, ce n'est pas compliqué à savoir, à quand remonte votre dernier rdv avec Edward les filles. Les Questionna Alice.

Hier. Répondirent-elles en même temps.

Okkké. Je crois que c'est clair maintenant. Lâcha Alice.

Espèce de sale garce..Commença Tanya

STOOOOOOOP ! Vous n'allez pas recommencer. Vous feriez mieux de vous en prendre à lui plutôt que tout vous acharner l'une sur l'autre. Intervins-je.

Apparemment, j'étais dotée d'une autorité que je ne soupçonnais pas, ou alors..J'avais éveillé la même idée chez l'une et l'autre car elles affichaient un sourire mesquin.

C'est une bonne idée, pourquoi ne pas se venger de ce connard ? Lança Rosalie.

Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi. Renchérit Tanya.

Super, mettons un plan d'action en place. S'enthousiasma Alice.

Bonne idée, on va le réduire en bouis. Dit Tanya en frappant dans son poing

Hé doucement, nous en as rien à voir avec vos histoires, nous. Intervins pour calmer leurs enthousiasmes.

Ca pourrait le devenir. Lança Angela alors que je la regardais ahuri ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle proposait notre aide.

Mais oui ! Edward aime s'amuser aux dépends des sentiments des autres ? Alors pourquoi on ne lui retournerait pas la pareil ? Proposa Alice le regard dans le vague

Je te suis plus là Alice. Avoua Tanya

Il suffirait qu'une fille sorte avec lui et lui brise le cœur.

J'adore cette idée. S'enthousiasma Rosalie.

Très bien, je pense qu'on est toute d'accord pour dire que Bella est la seule à pouvoir le faire. Proposa Alice

Hein, quoi ? Non, non,non. Je ne peux pas… M'affolais-je

Alé, Bella,s'il te plaît. Il mérite qu'on lui rende la pareil et tu es la seule qui peut le faire, ils nous connaît déjà toute. Me supplia Angela

Mais qui vous dit qu'il tombera dans le piège. Fis-je remarquer

C'est là que nous rentrons en jeu. Nous allons te coacher et il ne pourra pas te résister. Intervins Alice

OK pour moi. Ajouta Tanya

Idem. Répliqua Rosalie.

Bon je crois qu'on est toute partante. Bella ?

Elles me fixèrent toute comme si leurs vies dépendaient de ma réponse. Je n'avais pas très envie d'accepter mais le regard suppliant d'Angela me fit céder. J'hochais la tête ce qui déclencha la joie de mes nouvelles complices. Tanya, Alice et Rosalie passèrent le reste de la soirée à m'expliquer comment était Edward et ce qu'il aimait ou pas. J'essayais de retenir toutes les informations qu'elles me donnaient alors que je regrettais déjà ma décision.


	3. REVIEWS

Salut tout le monde,

Tout d'abord merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait super plaisir et me motive à fond.

Pour répondre à vos remarques oui, je me suis inspirée de ce film car je trouvais le concept sympa, mais à partir du chapitre 3, je vais laisser mon imagination faire le travail.

N'étant pas experte dans l'utilisation du site, je ne sais pas ce qu'est un EXB l'une d'entre vous peut m'éclairé ?

Je suis en train d'écrire le 3ème chapitre, je fais au plus vite.

Dans l'attente de vos impressions

Bisous bisous

Olivia


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut tout le monde, Voila le 3ème chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je n'ai pas préciser si il s'agissasit d'une histoir entre Bella et Edward (merci pour l'info :-))ou Bella et Jacob, car une histoire twilight n'en serait pas une sans un triangle amoureux. Sur ce, je vous laisse lire la suite.**

**J'attends vos remarques avec impatience.**

**bisous bisous**

**olivia**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Nous étions Samedi, les filles étaient revenues l'après-midi et avaient littéralement envahi ma chambre. Elles m'avaient apporté des fringues, du maquillage, l'équipement total d'une vraie fille. Rosalie m'avait expliqué que ce soir il y avait un concert au pub, chose que je savais déjà, vu que Jacob m'avait invité. Elle me dit que ça serait le moment idéal pour mettre notre plan en action. J'avais appelé Angela afin qu'elle m'accompagne à cette soirée, idée approuvée par Tanya qui pensait qu'il fallait que j'agisse normalement, pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Cette dernière et Rosalie m'avaient informée qu'elles avaient rompues avec Edward, la première prétextant qu'elle ne supportait plus de se cacher aux yeux de tous et la deuxième car elle était attirée par un autre garçon. Apparemment Edward Cullen avait subit une déception, chose à laquelle il n'était pas habituée. C'était donc en tant que célibataire qu'il viendrait ce soir et sûrement avec l'idée de se trouver une nouvelle conquête pour se remonter le moral. Les filles passèrent plus de deux heures à me préparer pour cette sortie.

19h00. Angela et moi arrivions devant le pub. J'étais complètement stressée, je regrettais de mettre faite embarquer dans cette histoire. Angela m'encouragea en me disant que tout allait très bien se passer et nous entrâmes. Une fois à l'intérieur, je constatais qu'il y avait beaucoup de monde et principalement des jeunes du lycée. Rosalie était déjà arrivée et discutait au bar avec Emmett sous le regard assassin d'Edward. Il était déjà là lui aussi. Je sentis une bouffé de chaleur monter en moi et mes mains étaient devenues moites. MAIS POURQUOI AVAIS-JE ACCEPTE ? Alors que je restais pétrifiée, Angela me fit signe de la suivre car elle avait trouvé une table pour nous. A peine 10 minutes plus tard les modeuses entrèrent dans le bar. Elles s'assirent à la table juste derrière celle des footballeurs et Alice me fit un clin d'œil pour m'encourager.

-Je n'aurais jamais du accepter. Soufflais-je

- T'inquiètes Bella, je suis sûre que tu vas y arriver. Me rassura Angela

-Je ne sais même pas ce que je dois faire. Me plaignis-je

-A mon avis, tu n'auras pas grand-chose à faire. Me sourit-elle me faisant signe de regarder dans la direction d'Edward.

Je me retournais et constatais à ma grande surprise que tous les regards étaient braqués sur moi. C'était sûrement grâce au travail des filles, que j'avais pu attirer son attention. Apparemment les gars de l'équipe parlaient de moi car ils étaient tous retournés dans ma direction. Mon regard se posa sur Edward qui me sourit. Instinctivement je fis une grimace de dégoût, en repensant l'attitude qu'il avait avec les filles, avant de me retourner pour faire face à Angela.

Enorme, tu verrais sa tête. Il est blasé.

Pourtant, je n'ai rien fait de spécial.

C'est ce qu'on se tue à t'expliquer avec les filles, tu es naturellement hermétique au charme d'Edward. C'est pour ça que tu es la mieux placé pour faire ça.

Si elle savait. Je n'étais pas du tout hermétique à son charme mais plutôt à sa personnalité. je jugeais préférable de ne pas lui révéler ce petite détail. Le premier groupe entra en scène et tout le monde se tourna vers celle-ci. Voyant que les serveuses étaient débordées, je décidais d'aller chercher quelque-chose à boire au bar. Je me retrouvais à quelques mètres de Rosalie qui discutait toujours avec Emmett, qui me tournait le dos. Le barman courait dans tous les sens et je n'arrivais pas à me faire remarquer. Quand un bras passa devant moi pour l'interpeller.

-Carl, une pression st'plait. Demanda Edward. Alors que je me figeais à côté de lui espérant qu'il ne m'est pas remarqué.

-Pas de soucis, je termine et je suis à toi. Répondit celui-ci

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Edward Cullen, je ne crois pas qu'on est été présenté. Dit-il en me tendant la main.

-Je sais qui tu es. Lâchais-je dédaigneuse alors qu'il mit sa main tendue dans sa poche.

-Tu es Bella, c'est ça. Souriait-il

-Hum. Fut le seul son qui sortit de ma bouche.

A ce moment là, le barman vint se placer face à nous.

-Qu'est ce que je te sers ? Demandait-il à Edward

-Les dames d'abord. Dit-il en faisant signe au dénommé Carl de me servir

-Deux bières s'il vous plaît. Enchaînais-je

-Alors comme ça tu viens de Phoenix ? Le soleil ne te manque pas trop ? Me demandait-il alors que mes verres étaient prêts.

-Un peu. Je dois y aller, mon amie m'attend. Dis-je en prenant mes deux bières et le laissant en plan.

Rosalie me lâcha un sourire triomphant quand je passais à côté d'elle. Je filais droit vers Angela de peur qu'il n'insiste et me rattrape, pour me parler encore. Certes, j'avais assuré en l'envoyant baladé mais, mon dieu qu'est ce qu'il était beau. Si je ne connaissais pas toute la vérité sur lui, je jurerais que c'est quelqu'un de bien avec un charme fou. Je comprends pourquoi, beaucoup de filles ne lui résistent pas. Je secouais la tête afin de reprendre mes esprits. Il ne fallait pas que je m'engage sur cette voix, qu'est ce qu'il me prenait ? Je n'allais pas être aveugle comme toutes ces filles ? Arrivée à notre table, Angela jubila car bien évidemment, elle n'avait rien raté de notre échange. Après avoir bu nos consommations, nous décidâmes de nous rapprocher de la scène pour apprécier la musique. Nous nous frayâmes un chemin dans la foule dense, et nous profitions du groupe, qui je dois le reconnaître était plutôt bon. Très différent de ce que j'écoute habituellement mais agréable à écouter. Alors que j'appréciais le spectacle, je sentis qu'une personne s'approcher derrière moi et un souffle chaud me caressa l'oreille, ce qui déclencha des milliers de frissons.

-Finalement tes goûts musicaux ne sont pas si particuliers que ça. Me souffla Jacob alors que je souris tout en continuant de regarder la scène.

-Il faut croire que je ne suis qu'une adolescente comme les autres alors. Plaisantais-je alors qu'il vint se positionner à côté de moi.

-Et oui c'est la triste réalité. Nous sommes semblables à nos congénères. Souriait-il

-Jusqu'à un certain niveau quand même. Précisais-je en lui indiquant de la tête, un gars complètement bourré, chantant et hurlant je ne sais quoi alors que sa copine, qui était dans le même état que lui, s'accrochait désespérément à son bras afin de ne pas tomber.

Nous éclatâmes de rire, à la vue de ce spectacle pitoyable. Nous restâmes là, à discuter pendant plusieurs chansons. Jacob était vraiment cool, je me sentais tout de suite à l'aise avec lui. En parlant avec lui, je me rendis compte que nous avions les mêmes goûts musicaux, ce qui était rare vu mon goût prononcer pour le classique. J'avais l'impression de le connaître depuis toujours alors que c'était notre première vraie discussion. J'étais tellement bien avec lui que quand le groupe remercia la foule, je me rendis compte que j'avais passé toute la soirée avec lui. Immédiatement, je cherchais Angela du regard, je fus soulagé voyant qu'elle discutait avec Embry, l'ami de Jacob. Nous les rejoignîmes et Jacob fit les présentations avec le reste de leur groupe. Je me sentais toute petite au milieu de ses immenses basketteurs. Voyant qu'il était 2h00 du matin, je décidais qu'il était temps d'y aller. Nous dîmes au revoir à tout le monde et prenions la direction de la sortie, quand je croisais le regard, furibond de Tanya alors qu'Alice affichait une tête : « Tu vas te faire engueuler ». Je poursuivis mon chemin, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle était furieuse. Nous montâmes dans la voiture d'Angela et mon téléphone sonna. Le numéro m'était inconnu.

-Bella, rejoignez-nous à la push. M'indiqua Alice

-Alice ? Comment tu as eu mon numéro ? L'interrogeais-je soupçonnant Angela qui me fit une mine d'excuses avouant sa culpabilité

-Peu importe. Rdv à la push dans 20 minutes. .bip.

Je rêve où venait-elle de me donner un ordre ?

-Qu'est ce qu'elle veut ? M'interrogea mon amie

-J'en sais rien, elle veut qu'on se retrouve je ne sais où, la posh, je crois ?

-Ah la push, tu veux dire ? Souriait-elle

- Tu connais ?

-Ouais c'est une plage qui se trouve sur la réserve indienne. Mais pourquoi elle veut qu'on se retrouve là-bas aussi tard ? Demandait-elle l'air surprise

- Je ne sais pas, elle m'a rien dit.

-Bon, ba y'a quand y allant qu'on le saura. Dit cette dernière en faisant demi-tour.

Nous reconnûmes les voitures d'Alice et de Rosalie en arrivant. Nous enlevâmes nos chaussures afin de marcher sur le sable et avançâmes à tâtons, ne voyant aucune silhouette à l'horizon. Un sifflement retentit, sur la gauche, devant nous et des petits lumières s'allumaient et s'éteignaient. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers celles-ci pour trouver les filles assises en train de boire du champagne comme si il s'agissait de limonade.

-Salut les filles, alors cette soirée ? Demanda Alice

-Super. Répondit Angie en s'asseyant à côté d'elle alors que je l'imitais.

-Oui, on s'est bien amusées, le groupe était sympa. Poursuivis-je. Et vous c'était bien.

-Oh oui, à part que nous étions venu dans un but bien précis et qu'apparemment tu as du mal comprendre quand on parlait de se venger de Cullen. C'est d'Edward qu'on parlait pas de Jacob ! Bougonnait-elle

-Tanya ! Laisse-la tranquille, elle ne peut pas faire des miracles en une soirée et puis si elle se met à lui parler d'un coup, il va trouver ça louche. Me défendit Alice

-Oui, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. Intervins Angela

-Moi, j'ai trouvé qu'elle a joué son rôle à merveille. Vous auriez vu comme il était dégoûté, quand elle l'a laissé en plan au bar. Rigola Rosalie alors que j'étais surprise qu'elle prenne ma défense

-C'est vrai qu'il avait l'air stupide. Ajoutais-je, ce qui déclencha le rire des filles

-Mouai, c'est vrai que je suis un peu dure. Mais j'ai tellement envie qu'il souffre. Dit Tanya en serrant son poing comme si il s'y trouvait à l'intérieure.

-T'inquiètes, je m'en occupe. Lâchais-je sur un ton assuré.

Qu'est ce qu'il me prenait d'agir comme ça ?

-Oui, et puis tout vient à celui qui sait attendre. Rajouta Alice. D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, il y en a qui a attendu un moment avant de passer une soirée comme celle-ci. Dit-elle en lançant des regards sous-entendus à Rosalie

-Hein, quoi ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ? Feignait-elle, le sourire aux lèvres et les joues rosies.

-Allez arrête, Rosalie, tout le monde sait qu'Emmett craque sur toi et maintenant il a le champ libre. Ajouta Tanya en rigolant

-Hum même moi, je l'ai remarqué et ça ne fait qu'un mois que je suis là. Renchéris-je ce qui déclencha les moqueries des filles à l'encontre de Rosalie.

Elle se décida à nous raconter ce qu'ils s'étaient dit toute la soirée et son ressenti. Alice, nous tendit des coupes et nous trinquions à notre nouvelle alliance. Et le déclic se fit dans ma tête. Je venais de comprendre pourquoi j'avais accepté de faire ça. Malgré mon passé de fille solitaire et mon aversion pour les filles comme elles, j'avais envie d'être acceptée. De partager leurs vies, qui avait l'air tellement plus rebondissant que la mienne. Angie avait l'air aux anges aussi et je ne fut que conforter dans mon raisonnement en pensant que ce n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise chose.


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut tout le monde, j'espère que votre week-end c'est bien passé. Voila la suite, j'attends vos messages pour connaître votre ressenti.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**bises**

**Olivia. **

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

La fin du week-end s'était passée tranquillement. J'avais profité du dimanche avec mon père et pour lire mon livre préféré. En 17ans, je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi bien. Qui aurait cru que le fait de me sociabiliser, et qui est plus est, avec des filles avec lesquelles je n'aurais pensé parler un jour. J'allais devoir remettre en cause mon jugement sur les stéréotypes car j'avais trouvé en chacune d'elles de nombreuses qualités. Alice était vraiment géniale, toujours de bonne humeur et pétillante. Rosalie était aussi attentionnée que belle. Malgré son statue de capitaine des cheerleaders, elle n'avait pas du tout la grosse tête. Et Tanya, ah Tanya, elle avait un caractère bien trempé, comme Rosalie, mais elle était moins modérée. Derrière son apparence de fille superficielle se cachait une fille très cultivée, avec un sens de l'humour hors du commun. Il m'avait fallut seulement un week-end en leurs compagnie et une soirée bien arrosée, pour les considérer comme des amies. Le seul bémol était que nous ne pouvions pas nous afficher en tant que telle, afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons de nos camarades de classe.

Je me garais sur le parking du lycée et m'apprêtais à affronter une nouvelle semaine de cours. Les filles m'ayant laissé quinze kilos de vêtements chez moi, pour en faire bon usage, comme Alice aimait le dire. J'avais décidé de jouer le jeu à fond et de porter une de leurs tenues. Autant en profiter, ce n'est pas tout les jours que l'on a l'embarras du choix entre des fringues de marque ! Je traversais le parking sous les regards admirateurs de quelques élèves qui étaient là. Je poussais les portes flottantes de l'entrée principale qui donnait sur le couloir et j'avançais en direction de mon casier. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un film, où la star du lycée entre et qu'on la voit marcher au ralentit. Alors que le groupe des intellos ne me calculaient pas, je passais devant le groupe des modeuses qui s'extasiaient devant ma tenue et je fus surprise de constater qu'elles me saluèrent toutes. Alice et Tanya se permirent de sourire également, sans que personne ne trouve cela louche. Je venais de mettre un pied, dans le cercle bien fermé de la popularité au lycée. Un peu plus loin, j'aperçu ma proie, vous m'entendez parler ? A croire que cette tenue était magique, j'avais une assurance que je ne me connaissais pas. Le groupe des footballeurs avait décelé ma présence constatant l'attention des autres sur ma personne. Je remis une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille est sourit aux bonjours aguicheurs de ces derniers. Edward fit de même que ces coéquipiers mais à contrario je perdis mon sourire et évitais son regard. Cette attitude vu de l'extérieure, me donnait un genre « femme indépendante, indomptable » alors qu'intérieurement, j'étais fébrile. J'avais fuit son regard plus par gêne que par non intérêt. Alors que je me remettais de mes émotions, Jessica et une autre des cheerleaders crachaient son venin, sûrement par jalousie car l'attention des garçons n'était plus posée sur elle. Rosalie roula des yeux voyant leur petit manège. Qui aurait cru qu'il était aussi long ce couloir. Moi qui l'avais traversé des milliers de fois sans qu'aucun des regards ne me prête attention, je venais de découvrir l'envers du décor. Qui dit popularité, dit jugement permanent. Heureusement la vue d'Angela, adossée à mon casier, en train de m'attendre, me rassura. Elle s'extasia devant ma tenue, puis nous parlâmes de notre fin de week-end comme si de rien n'était, comme avant.

Arrivée en cours, nous nous installâmes sur une table de trois et alors que nous ne nous y attendions pas, Alice prit place à côté de moi.

-Salut les filles, alors bien finis le week-end ? Demandait-elle avec sa légendaire bonne humeur

-Alice qu'est ce que tu fais ? M'inquiétais-je

-Pourquoi tu assis à côté de nous, tu vas tout faire..Enchaînât Angela

-Relax, les filles. Maintenant que Bella s'est affiché dans une tenue dernier cri, personne ne sera étonné de me voir discuter avec vous. Nous expliqua Alice

-Hum, pas bête. Souffla Angela

-Donc tu peux rester publiquement avec nous maintenant, sans éveiller les soupçons. En déduisis-je

-Exacte ! Et Tanya sera bientôt la suivante, vu que nous traînons ensemble depuis toujours et qu'elle adore la mode aussi. Dit-elle fièrement

-Astucieux. C'est pour ça que vous m'avez laissé des vêtements, pour nous créer un point commun afin de pouvoir être dans le même groupe d'amies sans que cela ne fasse trop de vague. Constatais-je

-oui pour ça et parce que ta garde robe était vraiment dépassée. Bella, jean, baskets, c'est fini le collège. Faut passer à autre chose. Me sermonnait-elle, alors qu'Angela étouffa un rire.

J'allais la rembarrer gentiment mais le prof entra en cours et me coupa dans mon élan. Cette dernière s'en aperçu car elle affichait un sourire de côté. Alice ! Si elle n'existait pas, il faudrait l'inventer. Le prof de littérature commença le cours en nous expliquant que nous allions devoir étudier différents auteurs et que nous allions travailler en binômes pour réaliser un exposé écrit qui compteraient pour la moitié de notre note de ce semestre. La plupart des élèves étaient dégoûtés alors que moi, ça ne me faisant ni chaud ni froid, étant une mordue de la littérature. Alors que je pensais déjà sur quel auteur Angie et moi pouvions travailler, le prof nous informa qu'il allait lui-même composer les équipes. J'espérais pouvoir être avec quelqu'un que j'appréciais dans la classe, mais vu ma chance, j'allais sûrement tomber avec quelqu'un que je ne connaissais pas ou pire que je n'appréciais pas comme Lauren ou Jessica. Je retenais mon souffle, attendant la sentence, quand le prof annonça Swan avec Cullen.

-Monsieur, Edward ou Jacob ? Demanda Jacob

-Heu, Edward. Annonçait-il en relisant sa fiche.

Heureusement que j'étais bien assise sur ma chaise car j'aurais pu tomber à l'énoncé de mon binôme. Jacob se retourna pour regarder son frère qui affichait un sourire satisfait. Il se tourna vers moi alors que je lui fis une mine déçue de ne pas être avec lui. Bizarrement, il avait l'air énervé. Embry, lui tapa sur l'épaule en signe de compassion. Souhait-il à tout prix être avec moi, ou avait-il quelque-chose à reprocher à son frère ? Surement la deuxième option, vu la personnalité de son frangin.

-On ne pouvait pas rêver mieux. Commenta Alice.

-C'est clair, le loup est entré dans la bergerie. Ajouta Angela en souriant.

Je restais muette face à cette nouvelle, prenant conscience que j'allais devoir lui parler et le voir fréquemment. Les filles étaient ravi de ce coup du sort, alors que moi, je commençais à paniquer, voyant que j'allais devoir répondre de mon engagement, quand à la « destruction » du mythique Edward Cullen. Je me risquais à regarder dans sa direction et ce dernier jubilait avec ses potes. Quel connard ? Il croyait quoi ? Que j'allais forcément être aux anges d'être avec lui comme toutes ses groupies ? Cette image me redonna de l'aplomb. Le cours se poursuivi alors que j'entendais les commentaires sarcastiques des cheerleaders concernant le choix du prof sur les binômes.

12h00. Je m'étais rendu au self et installée à une table, en attendant Angela et Alice qui devaient me rejoindre, car elles étaient restées avec le prof pour avoir un peu plus d'informations sur l'auteur qui leur avait été désigné. Les veinardes, elles étaient tombées ensemble. Alors que j'ouvrais ma bouteille d'eau, Edward prit place en face de moi.

-Salut Bella. Apparemment, nous allons passer beaucoup plus de temps ensemble. Entamait-il la discussion

- Apparemment. Soufflais-je désarçonnée par sa présence.

-Tu t'y connais en littérature ? Me demandait-il

-Plutôt mais ne crois pas que je vais faire tout le boulot pour toi. Crachais-je alors qu'il perdit son sourire

-Je n'y comptais pas. Je voulais juste savoir à qui j'avais à faire. M'expliquait-il

-Tu as peur que je ne sois une de ces fille sans une nuance d'intelligence ? Lançais-je

-Non. C'est juste qu'on ne se connaît pas et que j'ai du mal à te cerner. M'avouait-il.

Je restais stupéfaite qu'il fasse preuve d'autant de sincérité. Le portrait qu'on m'avait brossé de lui était plutôt négatif. Les filles n'arrêtaient pas de répéter qu'il était faux et qu'il se désintéressait de tout, à part lui.

-oh, et bein ça sera l'occasion. Souriais-je timidement, ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

Mon réponse dut lui plaire car il affichait de nouveau un sourire. En même temps, ne venais-je pas de lui sous-entendre que j'étais d'accord pour devenir son amie, voir plus ?

-Ok, donc si tu es dispo après les cours, on peut se retrouver chez moi. Proposait-il avec un sourire aguicheur.

-Ce soir ?

-Oui.

-Heu, ok. Tu me diras juste où tu habites ? Précisais-je

-Pas de soucis, voilà l'itinéraire et mon portable au cas où tu te perdes. Dit-il en me prenant la main et déposant un papier dedans, ce qui me fit rougir instantanément.

-Je vous dérange ? Surgit Jacob.

-Non pas du tout. Répliquais-je en retirant rapidement ma main de celle d'Edward

-Je donnais juste notre adresse à Bella pour qu'on puisse bosser ensemble sur l'exposé ce soir. Expliqua Edward en se levant.

- A ce soir Bella. Dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil, alors que la mâchoire de Jacob se crispait.

Edward parti dans la direction de sa table habituelle et je constatais que presque tous les regards étaient braqués sur nous. Celui des filles particulièrement. Jacob prit place à côté de moi.

-Tu devrais de méfier de lui. Commença Jacob.

-Heu, bonjour Jacob. Oui, ça va et toi ? Répondis-je ironiquement

-Excuses-moi, c'est juste que je ne veux pas que tu te méprennes sur lui. Il est beaucoup plus manipulateur qu'il ne laisse paraître. M'expliquait-il.

-Je te remercie mais, je ne pense pas être née de la dernière plus et aussi écervelée que la plupart des filles du lycée.

-Je n'en doute pas mais…commençait-il l'air torturé

-Jacob, t'inquiètes, je ne suis pas comme toute ces filles qui bavent dès que ton frère entre dans la pièce. Ca serait plutôt l'inverse. Le rassurais-je en posant ma main sur son épaule, geste qu'il regarda et qui me mit mal à l'aise avant que je ne l'a retire rapidement. On dirait que tu n'apprécie pas trop ton frère. Lui fis-je remarquer.

-Si, c'est quelqu'un de bien mais il se comporte comme un connard quand il est au lycée et plus particulièrement avec les filles. M'avouait-il alors que j'enregistrais cette information, me demandant s'il pensait vraiment ce qu'il disait ou s'il disait cela car il était son frère et qu'on ne peut pas dire ouvertement que l'on déteste un membre de sa famille.

-Mais bon, je ne suis pas venu pour parler de mon frère. Changeait-il de sujet.

Il me demanda si la fin de mon week-end s'était bien passée et nous parlâmes du groupe que nous avions vu au pub. Quelques minutes après, Alice et Angela arrivèrent à la table et s'installèrent avec nous. Jacob décida de nous laisser entre filles et de rejoindre ses amis à sa table.

-Hé bein, on dirait que vous êtes devenu inséparable tout les deux. Me fit remarquer Angela ce qui me fit rougir.

-Mais non, c'est juste…

- On dirait même que tu es tombée sous le charme du beau Jacob. Ajouta Alice.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Niais-je

-Oh allez arrêtes. Toutes les filles bavent devant lui. Les frères Cullen sont connus pour leur légendaire beauté. Tu vas pas nous faire croire que tu es aussi immunisée contre Jacob ? Demanda Angela.

-Peut-être. Dis-je en lui faisant une grimace, ce qui les fit sourire.

Heureusement, à ce moment là, Jasper, le petit ami d'Alice vint s'assoir avec nous. J'en profitais pour regarder Jacob à sa table, qui plaisantais avec ses amis, et constatait en faisant un tout d'horizon, que de nombreuses filles me jetaient des regards assassins ou le dévoraient des yeux. C'est vrai que je le trouvais à mon goût mais je n'avais pas imaginé que c'était le cas de la plupart des autres filles, pensant qu'elles n'avaient dieu que pour son frère.

-Salut, moi c'est Jasper. Se présentait-il me faisant sortir de ma contemplation.

-Oh, euh salut. Bella. Souriais-je

-Alors ce soir tu vas bosser chez Edward ? Demandait-il d'un air amusé

-Ah bon ? Intervins Alice en haussant les sourcils.

-Oui, il m'a proposé de bosser l'exposé après les cours. Expliquais-je. Et toi Jasper, tu es avec qui pour l'exposé. Enchaînais-je afin qu'on ne s'attarde pas trop sur le sujet.

Il m'expliqua qu'il était avec Emmett et qu'il aurait préféré être avec Alice, ce qui me fit sourire. Ils avaient l'air vraiment bien ensemble. Puis nous discutâmes de tout et de rien, ce qui me donna l'occasion de le connaître un peu mieux. A la fin du déjeuner, nous retournâmes en cours et prit conscience que ma petite discussion avec les frères Cullen, n'avaient échappée à personne et alimenté les rumeurs du lycée. Je fis abstraction de ça et me concentrait sur les cours espérant que l'après-midi passerait vite.


	6. Chapter 6

**Salut tout le monde, alors la suite vous plaît ?**

**J'attends vos remarques avec impatiente (ça motive pour écrire vite)**

**Bonne lecture**

**bis**

**Olivia**

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

J'étais en route pour rejoindre la maison des Cullen. Je venais de mettre de l'essence dans ma Chevrolet et je laissais un message sur le portable de mon père pour l'informer que je ne rentrais pas directement après les cours et qu'il ne devait pas m'attendre pour manger. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, j'emprunter un chemin qui menait dans les bois après plusieurs minutes d'hésitation, mais le plan était clair, je devais tourner ici. Je préféré faire une tentative et me tromper, plutôt que d'appeler Edward et passé pour une nunuche, incapable de suivre un plan. Au bout de 10minutes, je fus rassurée en voyant une immense villa trôner en plein milieu de la nature. La maison était splendide. Je savais que Mr et Mme Cullen gagnaient bien leurs vies car Jacob m'avait expliqué que son père était médecin et sa mère décoratrice d'intérieure mais je ne m'attendais pas à ça, tout de même. J'avançais devant l'entrée pour aller me garer devant le garage qui était ouvert. Jacob était déjà là assis de dos, torse nu, sur un bidon d'essence en train de bricoler une moto. Le claquement de ma portière, l'informa de mon arrivée et il se retourna et se leva pour m'accueillir. Je faillis m'étouffer quand la vision de son torse bronzé et bodybuildé s'offrait à moi.

-Salut Bella, tu as trouvé facilement ? Me demandait-il en enfilant un t-shirt

-Heu oui, nickel. Dis-je en mettant les mains dans mes poches, me sentant toute chose après le spectacle auquel j'avais assisté. J'avais du mal à le regarder dans les yeux.

-Je t'accompagne à l'intérieur, je dois aller chercher une clé que j'ai laissée dans la cuisine. Me proposait-il en passant devant moi.

-Ok.

Je lui emboîtais le pas et entrais dans la somptueuse demeure. Je supposais que sa mère étant décoratrice d'intérieur avait du choisir elle-même la décoration. Elle avait beaucoup de goût. Simple mais raffiné, tous ce que j'aime. Nous étions dans le hall d'entrée, face à un immense escalier. Jacob se dirigea sur la droite où se situait quelques marches qui descendaient dans un salon impressionnant. Une femme aux cheveux marron, cuivré, de taille moyenne et habillé de façon très élégante, se trouvait là, pencher sur des plans d'architectes qui envahissaient la grande table du salon. Notre arrivée la sortie de sa réflexion et elle releva la tête.

-Bonjour, Bella c'est ça ? Excuses moi pour le désordre mais j'ai besoin d'espace pour travailler, j'aime bien avoir tout sous les yeux. Souriait-elle en venant me saluer.

-Bonjour Madame, je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer. Vous avez une maison magnifique. Répondis-je poliment.

-Oh, je t'en pris, ceux sont mes clients qui m'appellent Madame Cullen, tu peux m'appeler Esmée.

-C'est noté.

-Bon, je ne traîne pas, je dois aller chercher ton père à l'hôpital car il a laissé sa voiture chez le garagiste pour son contrôle technique. Informait-elle Jacob. Ravie de t'avoir rencontré Bella, à bientôt j'espère. Ajoutait-elle en filant en direction de la sortie.

-Woua, ta mère est très énergique. Souriais-je

-Ouai, une vraie tornade. Elle n'arrête pas. Bon je te laisse patienter ici, je dois me remettre au boulot. A toute à l'heure Bella.

-Merci Jacob.

J'entendis Jacob crier à Edward, en bas de l'escalier que j'étais arrivée. Je scrutais la pièce et m'attardais sur les différentes photos affichées. Sur la cheminée, se trouvait un immense portrait de famille. Je fus surprise de voir que Jacob n'avait aucun signe de ressemblance avec ses deux parents. En continuant mon inspection, je constatais qu'il y avait des photos d'Edward bébé mais aucune de Jacob avant l'âge de 3ans. Je pris le cadre afin de regarder la date à laquelle la photo avait été prise quand je sentis une présence derrière moi.

-Jacob à été adopté, si c'est ce que tu demandes. M'informa Edward en regardant la photo de famille au-dessus de la cheminée.

-Ca explique tout. Je me disais qu'il n'y avait aucune ressemblance avec vos parents.

-Jacob est natif de la réserve Quileute qui se trouve à la sortie de la ville. Ma mère avait refait la décoration de leur centre administratif où travaillait la mère de Jacob. Elles s'étaient liées d'amitié tout de suite. Et un soir alors que Jacob n'avait que deux ans, ses parents ont eu un accident de voiture. Jacob fut le seul survivant.

-Au mon dieu. Soufflais-je

-Les parents de Jacob n'ayant aucune autre famille, la mère de celui-ci avait noté sur son testament qu'elle souhaitait que mes parents l'élève en cas de malheur. Mes parents n'ont pas hésités une minute et moi non plus. Jake était le frère que j'avais toujours voulu avoir et on s'entendait à merveille.

-C'est pour ça que ton frère traîne toujours avec les jeunes de la réserve. Dis-je sans vraiment m'adresser à lui.

-Oui mes parents ont tenue à ce qu'il ne perde pas contact avec ses amis de la réserve.

-Et toi, tu ne t'entends pas avec eux. Me surpris-je à lu demander.

-Autrefois, nous étions tout le temps fourré là-bas, mais en grandissant les choses changent. M'expliquait-il avec un sourire crispé.

-Bon, on s'attaque à cet exposé ? Lançais-je afin d'éviter de prolonger le malaise qui s'était installé.

-Ok, suis-moi, ma chambre est au premier. Dit-il en prenant les devants

Je le collais comme son ombre de peur de me perdre dans cette immense demeure et en profitais pour le contempler de dos. Edward n'était pas l'horrible monstre que les filles m'avaient décrit. Je dirais même que notre discussion avait été révélatrice de sa bonté d'âme et à aucun moment il n'avait cherché à me draguer. Cette pensée fut succéder par les premières fois que je l'avais vu au lycée, puis par la phrase de Jacob : « il est différent quand il est au lycée, surtout avec les filles ». Mes réflexions furent interrompues quand il ouvra une des nombreuses portent du couloir.

J'entrais dans la pièce où se trouvaient un bureau, un lit et une immense bibliothèque. Alors qu'il cherchait des documents dans son sac de cours, je contemplais avec admiration sa collection de livres.

-Tu aimes lire ? Demandais-je alors que je prenais conscience de la stupidité de ma question.

-Oui, je dévore au moins un livre par semaine.

-Ah oui, je ne pensais pas que…

-Que j'avais un passe-temps digne d'un intello. Finit-il ma phrase en souriant, alors que j'acquiesçais de la tête.

-Tu sais football et lecture ne sont pas incompatible. Dit-il moqueur.

-Excuses-moi, je ne voulais pas insinuer que tu étais débile. Lui expliquais-je

-Voila qui est direct. Rigolait-il

-Désolé. Fis-je en baissant la tête un peu gênée.

-Non ce n'est rien. J'aime bien la franchise, ça me change. Me rassurait-il.

-Bon, on attaque ?

-Allez. Tu peux t'installer sur mon lit si tu veux.

Je pris mon sac que j'avais déposé par terre et m'installais sur son lit alors qu'il prenait place de l'autre côté. Nous commençâmes par la biographie de l'auteur et chacun s'afférait à une tâche bien précise. A ma grande surprise, Edward était très appliqué dans son travail. Nous échangeâmes quelques mots liés à notre exposé mais rien d'autre. Au bout d'un moment, je constatais qu'il n'écrivait plus et relevais la tête pour me rendre compte qu'il était en train de me détailler.

-Tu veux me demander quelque-chose ? L'interrompis-je dans sa contemplation

-Non, je te regardais juste. Tu es plutôt jolie. Lâchait-il comme si j'étais chanceuse qu'il daigne me trouver à son goût.

-Super et qu'est ce que tu attends, tu crois que je vais me mettre à rougir et te remercier ? M'offusquais-je

-Non, c'était juste un compliment. Se défendit-il

-Ecoutes, si je suis là c'est pour travailler et rien d'autre. Alors ton petit numéro de playboy du lycée, tu peux te le garder, ça ne marchera pas avec moi. Crachais-je

-Tu en à l'air bien sûr. Souriait-il amusé par ce que je venais de dire.

-Tu vois, j'ai pensé un moment que tu étais différent de l'image que tu donnes au lycée mais apparemment c'est ta vraie nature. Il vaut mieux que je m'en aille, on travaillera demain si je me suis calmée d'ici là. Dis-je en ramassant mes notes et prenant mon sac sur l'épaule en direction de la porte alors qu'il restait là, affichant un air triste et résigné qui me surprirent. Mais je sortie de la pièce étant encore trop énervée par son attitude.

Je dévalais les escaliers et sortie par la grande porte. Je saluais Jacob qui était toujours en train de travailler sur sa moto et montait dans ma voiture. Une fois la voiture en route, je reculais afin de faire demi-tour et je l'aperçu à sa fenêtre me regarder partir, l'air désolé. Je fis couiner mes pneus sans le faire exprès et démarrais en trombe sur le petit chemin. Qu'est ce que j'avais pu être stupide de croire que son attitude au lycée était une image qu'il se donnait. Pourtant il avait été si simple et sincère quand nous avions discuté de Jacob et de sa passion pour la lecture. Ce qui m'énervait le plus était de me rendre compte que j'étais déçue. Pourquoi cette révélation me faisait tant de peine ? Les filles m'avaient prévenu que c'était un séducteur invétéré. Plus jamais je n'aurais de moment de faiblesse avec lui et j'étais plus que déterminée à lui faire payer son attitude.

J'avais évité Edward tout la matinée. Ce dernier n'arrêtait pas de me dévisager et d'observer mes moindres mouvements. J'allais m'installer à côté d'Alice pour le cours d'histoire, Angela s'était mise à côté d'Embry, pour lequel, elle avait un petit faible selon moi. Elle me chuchota un désolé et je lui souris pour lui montrer que ça ne faisait rien. Alors que je passais devant le bureau d'Edward, il m'attrapa la main et se mit devant moi.

-Il faut que je te parle. Lâchait-il alors que je laissais ma tête baissée ne voulant pas lui faire face.

-Il faut que j'aille m'assoir, le cours va commencer. Dis-je froidement, me détachant de lui pour aller prendre place à côté de mon amie.

Une fois assise, je relevais les yeux pour voir son regard me fixer, mais son attention fut détournée par Jasper qui lui tapant dans le dos pour lui raconter quelque-chose.

-Bella, Bella,Bella, tu veux bien m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? Dit-elle toute excitée

-Rien, Edward à fait…son Edward.

-Quoi ? Raconte. Les filles vont me demander des détails. Me suppliait-elle alors que je notais que Rosalie et Tanya avait été alertées par ce qui venait de se passer.

Je lui expliquais mon bref passage chez les Cullen, sans lui parler de l'histoire de Jacob, qui selon moi ne la regardait pas. Je lui fis part de ma déception quand à son attitude et elle fit une mine contrite.

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demandais-je

-Ne me dit pas qu'il te plaît ? S'inquiétait-elle

-Non, pas du tout. C'est juste que j'avais espéré qu'il soit différent. Avouais-je

- On te l'avait dit. Ce n'est pas pour rien que Rose et Tanya se sont fait prendre au jeu. Ajoutait-elle

-Oui, il est beaucoup plus malsain que je ne le pensais.

-Raison de plus pour se venger. Souriait-elle. En tout cas, ton passage la désarçonné, il n'arrête pas de te regarder. Il ne doit pas avoir l'habitude de se faire envoyer sur les roses. Rigolait-elle

Le prof entrant et mit fin à notre conversation. Au déjeuner, Edward agissait comme d'habitude sauf qu'il jetait sans cesse des regards vers notre table. Je mettais un point d'honneur à l'esquiver. Ma journée était pratiquement terminée, il ne me restait plus qu'une heure de cours. J'avais fait une pause aux toilettes entre mes deux cours et je me dirigeais vers ma salle, lorsqu'on m'attrapa par le bras et me tira à l'intérieur de la salle de musique. J'échappais un petit cri qui fut masqué par une main.

-N'est pas peur, c'est moi. Chuchotait-il

-Non, mais t'es dingues ou quoi Edward ?. M'énervais-je en repoussant sa main de mon visage

-Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. S'excusait-il son corps toujours à quelques centimètres du mien.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ? M'impatientais-je

-Te parler.

-Je n'ai pas le temps, nous avons un cours qui va commencer. L'esquivais-je

-Je voulais…Commençait-il l'air gêné

-Quoi ?

-Je voulais m'excuser pour hier. Lâchait-il sans me regarder alors que je restais sur place, m'attendant à tout sauf des excuses. Tu veux quand même qu'on travaille ce soir ? Continuait-il, regardant dans le vide comme si il lui coutait de reconnaître qu'il avait mal agit.

-D'accord, mais tu me laisses aller en cours, je ne veux pas être collé à cause de toi. Abdiquais-je étant curieuses de voir si ces excuses étaient sincères ou non.

-Ok, on se retrouve chez moi. Dit-il sûr de lui.

-Non, on fera ça chez moi. Exigeais-je avant de sortir de la pièce. Il serait sur mon territoire cette fois.

Edward, m'emboîta le pas et nous nous pressâmes pour rejoindre notre classe. Les couloirs étaient déserts. Je frappais à la porte et nous entrâmes sous les regards inquisiteurs de nos camarades de classes. Je remarquais la mâchoire de Jacob se crisper quand il nous vit entrer ensemble. Je me dépêchais de prendre place à côté d'Angela alors que je vis Edward s'installer et se pavaner devant ses amis qui le congratulaient pour je ne sais quelle raison. Autant vous dire, que cette vision me mit hors de moi pensant qu'ils le félicitaient, s'imaginaient je ne sais quoi à propos de notre retard commun. Le pire dans tout ça était son attitude. Comme si il acquiesçait les ragots de ses coéquipiers. Il ne payait rien pour attendre.


	7. Chapter 7

**Salut, salut,**

**J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre. Voila le chapitre 6. Le chapitre 7 arrive bientôt et il va y avoir de l'action. Encore merci pour vous reviews, il n'y a rien de plus motivant pour écrire.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et attend vos commentaire avec impatience.**

**Bisous**

**Olivia**

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Je venais d'arriver chez moi et fonçais dans ma chambre pour la ranger en deux trois mouvements car Edward allait arriver d'un moment à l'autre. Alors que j'engouffrais les fringues des filles qui étaient restées sur mon fauteuil, dans l'armoire, on sonna à la porte. Je claquais la porte de l'armoire, espérant que l'aimant qui servait à fermer celle-ci, fonctionne sous le poids de la masse de vêtements que je venais de fourrer à l'intérieur. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, je fonçais vers les es caliers pour aller lui ouvrir. Alors que je m'apprêtais à lui lancer mon regard le plus noir, en raison de son attitude en cours, je perdus toute contenance, le voyant les mains dans les poches, l'air hésitant, comme un petit garçon qui avait fait une bêtise. Je me contentais de lui dire froidement d'entrer. Intérieurement, je fulminais, à chaque fois que j'avais envie de lui faire payer son attitude, il trouvait le moyen de m'attendrir. Pourquoi étais-je aussi sensible avec lui ? D'habitude, j'étais sans pitié. Bon, il fallait au moins que je lui fasse comprendre que je n'étais pas contente. Nous montâmes dans ma chambre sans un mot. Je m'assis sur mon lit et lui fit signe de s'assoir également. Je lui tendis un livre où se trouvaient des informations sur l'auteur et il le prit en me regardant avec un léger sourire, sans dire quoi que ce soit. Au bout de 20 minutes, alors que j'allais prendre le taille crayon qui se trouvait sur le lit, ma main rencontra la sienne.

-Edward, tu penses que tu n'en pas assez fait ? Le sermonnais-je

-Quoi ? Je voulais juste le taille-crayon, il n'y avait rien de prémédité. Se défendait-il

-J'ai du mal à te croire. Le fixais-je

-Ca ne m'étonne pas, tu es comme les autres. Soufflait-il l'air dédaigneux

-Pardon ? Tu oses me faire des reproches alors que de nous deux c'est toi qui agit comme un connard ? M'offusquais-je

-Excuses-moi, j'ai cru que tu étais…différente. M'avouait-il en baissant la tête et reprenant ces notes

-Comment ça différente ? Demandais-je avec une voix plus douce, ayant encore pris pitié du mal être qu'il affichait.

-Ce n'est pas important. Lâchait-il

-Apparemment si, sinon tu ne serais pas autant affecté. Lui fis-je remarquer alors qu'il relevait la tête pour me faire face.

-C'est juste que contrairement aux autres filles, tu ne t'intéresse pas à moi pour ce que je représente. M'expliquait-il

Si il savait, je ne m'intéressais pas à lui pour sa popularité, bien au contraire j'avais prévu d'élaborer un plan pour lui faire payer ce qu'il représente, justement. Mais serait-il possible qu'il n'assume pas cette image ? Impossible, on ne peut pas agir ainsi et éprouver des remords. Il cru que je ne savais pas quoi dire alors que j'étais plongé dans ma réflexion interne.

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu m'as envoyé balader dès notre première rencontre, tu t'intéresses à la littérature et tu ne cherches pas à faire partir d'un groupe du lycée. Je trouve ça…agréable. Poursuivit-il

-Edward, je me trompe ou est-ce que tu souffres de ta popularité au lycée ? Tentais-je

-Hein, non. Qui ne souhaiterait pas être moi ? Se rattrapait-il d'un air prétentieux alors que je roulais des yeux et me replongeais dans mon livre

-J'ai recommencé ? Demandait-il torturé

-De quoi ? Soufflais-je exaspérée

-D'être pédant. Dit-il déçu de lui-même alors que j'hochais la tête.

-Tu es un personnage étrange Edward Cullen, on pourrait écrire un livre sur toi. Souriais-je afin de détendre l'atmosphère, ce qui lui soutira un sourire.

-Je te retourne le compliment.

-Qui a dit que c'était un compliment. Dis-je en prenant un air faussement sérieux, ce qui le fit sourire en secouant la tête de droite à gauche, prouvant qu'il appréciait mon sarcasme.

D'un coup, un bruit attira notre attention. Mes yeux se braquèrent immédiatement sur mon armoire, alors que je vis la porte céder et les tonnes de fringues roulées en boule que j'avais dissimulées, s'étaler sur le sol. Edward se retourna pour me regarder, le sourcil arqué, alors que je rougissais de honte.

-Bon, il faut que j'y aille, en plus tu as du ménage à faire à ce que je vois. M'annonçait-il en rigolant. Je préfère partir maintenant, afin que tu gardes un bon souvenir, pas comme hier.

-Hum. Je te raccompagne. Dis-je en descendant du lit.

Je lui ouvris la porte et il passa devant moi. Nous nous saluâmes et alors que j'allais fermer la porte, il se retourna vivement et l'a retint avec la main.

-Bella, merci d'avoir autant de patience avec moi. Lâchait-il en se grattant derrière la tête comme si moi je pouvais l'intimider

-Oh, heu, pas de soucis mais ma patience à des limites, donc ne tires pas trop sur la corde. Répondis-je ne sachant pas quoi dire.

Il me sourit et parti. Je restais là sur le pas de la porte à l'observer. Comment pouvait-il en un instant, passer pour quelqu'un de gentil en un vrai connard ? Il devait souffrir d'un dédoublement de personnalité. C'est sûr, je ne vois pas d'autre explication. J'allais me caller devant la télévision mais mon esprit était omnibulé par cette étrange conversation que nous avions eu.

Le reste de la semaine passa vite. Edward et moi, ne nous parlâmes pas car il était toujours accaparé par quelqu'un et je travaillais au restaurant avec Angela le mercredi et le jeudi soir. Je l'avais longuement observé au lycée et je constatais que le Edward avec lequel j'avais discuté mardi soir, était bien loin. Il se pavanait dans les couloirs, entourés de ses coéquipiers et des cheerleaders qui lui couraient après. Je n'arrivais plus à savoir si notre discussion avait été une tactique pour m'amadouer où s'il était sincère, car quand son regard croisait le mien, il avait l'air d'être gêné de son attitude. Alors qu'Angela et moi profitions, sur l'herbe de la cour du lycée, du peu de soleil que nous offrait cette journée, Embry et Jacob, se présentèrent devant nous.

-Salut les filles, alors on essaye d'être aussi bronzées que nous ? S'esclaffa Embry.

-On est loin du compte. Rigola Angela alors que ce dernier s'installa à côté d'elle pour discuter

-Salut Bella, alors quoi de neuf ? Ca fait un bail qu'on ne s'est pas parlé. Tout va bien, tu es parti vite l'autre jour. Me fit-il remarquer alors qu'il prit place à son tour à côté de moi.

-Oh. Rien de grave, ton frère m'a juste tapé sur le système. Avouais-je en jouant avec un brin d'herbes.

-Il est très doué dans ce domaine. Souriait-il en regardant Edward et son groupe d'ami qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la cour.

-Hum. Bon tu n'es pas venu pour me parler de ton frère. Quoi de neuf dans la vie de Jacob Cullen ? Demandais-je en le bousculant légèrement avec mon épaule.

-Rien de bien spécial. Le championnat de basket se passe plutôt bien, les cours aussi, sauf que je me tape se débile de Newton pour l'exposé. Se plaignait-il

-Quel veinard ! Rigolais-je alors qu'il me fit une grimace

-Au faite, j'y pense Tanya organise une soirée demain soir chez elle. Tu vas y aller ? Demandait-il en baissant la tête comme si il était concentré sur son brin d'herbe

-Jacob, est-ce que tu serais en train de m'inviter à une fête ? Le taquinais-je en souriant

-Non, je voulais juste savoir si tu avais prévu d'y aller, histoire que j'ai quelqu'un avec qui parler. Argumentait-il

-Ah, donc tu me prends pour ton bouche-trou ? En rajoutais-je

-Non, pas du tout…

-Je rigole Jacob, détends toi ! Pouffais-je alors que je vis traverser une lueur d'espièglerie dans ses yeux.

En une fraction de seconde il prit mes clés de voiture qui dépassait de la poche de mon sac et les tendaient au-dessus de lui, autant dire, hors d'atteinte pour moi, exigeant des excuses. Bien évidemment, j'essayais d'abord de les récupérer avant de m'abaisser à faire ce qu'il souhaitait. Alors qu'il me les rendit, nous constatâmes qu'Embry et Angela étaient amusés de nous voir agir ainsi et que notre petit manège avait attiré l'attention car de nombreux élèves regardaient dans notre direction et notamment Edward. Quand mon regard croisa le sien, sa mâchoire se crispa et il détourna le regard comme si il était fâché.

-Bon, on y va Jake ? Demanda Embry

-Wep. Alors tu viens samedi ? Me redemandait-il

-Chez Tanya ? Bien sûr que nous y allons. Répondit Angela à ma place.

-Super, alors à demain les filles. Nous saluâmes Jacob avant de repartir accompagner de son ami.

-Depuis quand Tanya organise une fête ? M'adressais-je à mon amie

-Depuis qu'elle et les filles trouvent qu'il est temps que tu te bouges avec qui tu sais. M'informait-elle en continua à profiter du soleil.

-Il sera là, lui aussi ? M'affolais-je pour je ne sais qu'elle raison

-Evidemment, Edward Cullen est invité à toutes les fêtes. Ajoutait-elle

-Mais qu'est ce que je vais faire ?

-T'inquiètes, les filles ont prévues qu'on se voit toute à l'heure à la puch.

Cela ne présageait rien de bon. Les filles s'impatientaient d'obtenir des résultats et jusqu'à maintenant, Edward et moi, parlions à peine. Malheureusement pour moi, le peu que nous avions échangé, m'avais plongé dans un doute profond de sa réelle personnalité. Edward était-il un fin manipulateur qui jouait les victimes des conséquences de sa popularité ? Ou était-il vraiment quelqu'un qui s'était fait prendre au piège du besoin d'appartenir un groupe social convoité par tous ? J'étais complètement largué et il était hors de questions de le dire aux filles, même à Angie, car elles ne comprendraient pas mon point de vue et même pire, me rejetterais. Non, il fallait que j'en sache plus sur lui pour être fixé. Si je leur apportais des preuves qu'il n'était pas si mauvais que ça, peut-être comprendraient-elles ? Et s'il s'avère qu'il est vraiment comme elles le prétendent, il en payera le prix fort. Le seul bémol dans cette histoire et que plus le temps passait, plus je m'entendais bien avec Jacob. Comment allait-il réagir quand il découvrirait notre petit stratagème ? Aucune raison qu'il le sache, il me suffisait d'être discrète. Chose qui ne sera pas facile samedi soir, vu qu'ils seront tout les deux à la soirée. Adviendra ce qu'il adviendra.

19h30. Je rejoignais les filles qui s'étaient installées sur la plage, notre QG comme aimait l'appeler Alice. Elles étaient toutes là et avaient commencé à manger. Je m'installais à côté de Rosalie.

-Salut les filles, alors quel est le plan pour demain soir. Demandais-je

-Ravi que tu le demandes, on croyait que tu avais oublié ta mission. Répliqua Tanya

-Non, c'est juste que je mets des distances avec lui, vu qu'il est habitué à ce que tout le monde lui tourne autour. Me défendis-je

-Pas bête, mais il est peut-être temps de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Me fis remarquer cette dernière.

-C'est bien pour ça qu'on est là, non ? Lui fis-je remarquer, ce qui fit sourire les autres filles

-Exacte ! Intervins Alice. Donc demain, Tanya organise sa soirée.

-Ouai, ça va être grandiose. S'enthousiasmait-elle

-Bella, tu devras être sur ton 31, bien évidemment. Tu veux qu'on passe te donner un coup de main ? Me proposait-elle

-Non, j'ai retenu la leçon.

-Ok, donc maintenant que tu as établi un contact, il va falloir jouer de tes charmes ma belle. Souriait-elle

-Ok et qu'est ce que je dois faire ? Demandais-je simplement

-Attends, tu n'as jamais dragué un mec ? S'étonna Tanya alors que je me sentis rougir

-Peu importe, ça viendra naturellement. Et apparemment, tu es à son goût car Jas' m'a révélé qu'Edward lui avait dit. Intervins Alice.

Bizarrement, cette révélation me fit plaisir.

-Je pense qu'il faut que tu continue à le rendre jaloux avec Jacob. Ajouta Angela qui ne s'était pas encore manifesté.

-Hein, quoi ? M'étouffais-je avec un gâteau.

-Ba quoi ? Personne n'a remarqué qu'Edward était vert de jalousie hier, quand tu rigolais avec Jacob dans la cours du lycée ? S'étonnait-elle

-Mais oui, tu as raison. Je n'ai pas relevé quand Emmett à dit à Edward, en lui tapant sur l'épaule, que Newton n'était pas son seul concurrent. J'ai cru qu'il parlait de foot où qu'il s'agissait d'une blague entre eux. Nous expliqua Rose, son regard dans le vague.

-Génial. Tu sais ce qui te reste à faire. Conclu Tanya.

-Non. Je ne veux pas me servir de Jacob. M'offusquais-je

-Allez, on te demande pas de sortir avec lui, mais juste de trainer avec lui. Me rassura Alice

-Et puis c'est bien ce que tu avais prévu, non ? Ajouta Angela alors que je lui lançais un regard noir qui en disait long.

-S'te plaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit. Firent Tanya et Alice en cœur avec leurs yeux implorants, ce qui me fit rire.

-D'accord mais je vais juste trainer avec lui, rien de plus. Abdiquais-je

-Super. Cria Alice en tapotant dans ses mains ce qui déclencha nos rires.

Je n'aimais pas trop la tournure que prenaient les choses. Il n'avait jamais été question de créer une rivalité entre frères. En plus, je ne savais pas comment ils ses comportaient l'un avec l'autre. D'un côté quand je discutais avec eux, ils me disaient toujours de bien de l'autre, mais d'un autre côté, je ne les avais jamais vu se parler au lycée et je les avais surpris à s'échanger des regards assassins quand l'un des deux se trouvait avec moi. Il allait falloir que je fasse très attention demain soir.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 7 (partie 1)**

J'arrivais devant l'immense maison de Tanya, je me stoppais sur le trottoir d'en face, observant les vas et viens d'une centaine de personnes. Si on m'avait dit i mois, que moi, Bella Swan, j'allais aller à une soirée comme celle-ci, j'aurais pouffé de rire. Pratiquement tout le lycée était là, enfin les gens dit « cool », ce qui me renvoya à mon ancienne moi qui aurait boycotté cette fête car tout le monde n'était pas invité. Comme quoi tout le monde peut changer et abandonner ses convictions les plus profondes. Cette pensée et le petit jeu dans lequel je mettais embarqué étaient en train de me revenir en pleine figure. N'étais-je pas devenu comme toutes ces filles que je critiquais, Il n'y a pas si longtemps de ça ? Pour appuyer mes dires, je jetais un œil à ma tenue qui certes était très aguicheuse mais étais-ce vraiment moi ?

-Tu es très jolie si c'est ce que tu te demandes. Apparut la voix de Jacob qui se tenait à quelques mètres de moi, fixant lui aussi la villa grouyant de monde.

-Jacob. Non, je me demandais plutôt ce que j'étais venu faire ici. Avouais-je

-C'est marrant, il doit y avoir de mauvaises ondes de ce côté du trottoir car je me posais exactement la même question. Souriait-il alors qu'il s'approchait de moi.

-Hum, tu as sûrement raison. Dis-je plus détendu.

-Peut-être que si on traverse sur le trottoir d'en face, on sera aussi enjoué que les autres. Continuait-il, en regardant un groupe qui entrait dans la maison.

-Oui, c'est sûr. Fis-je faussement convaincu ce qui nous fit rire à l'unisson.

-Allez, nos amis nous attendent. Annonçait-il en faisant un pas en avant et me faisant un signe de la tête, qu'il fallait que je le suive.

Je m'exécutais sans hésitation. Jacob avait le don de me mettre à l'aise et de transformer une soirée qui ne me faisait pas du tout envie, en une soirée sympathique. Nous entrâmes dans le hall de la maison qui était bondé. Heureusement que Jacob était grand et baraqué et qu'il n'avait aucun mal à nous frayer un chemin dans cette foule. Je me collais limite à lui afin de ne pas me faire happer par les gens qui essayaient tant bien que mal de se déplacer. Un gars déjà éméché me bouscula et je me retrouvais au sol. Sans que j'eu le temps de poser ma main par terre pour me relever, je sentis deux prises chaudes sur mes bras et je fus remise sur mes jambes en une fraction de seconde. Je souris à Jacob pour le remercier et je passais rapidement une main sur ma robe afin d'enlever les saletés. Jacob me tendis la main, à laquelle je m'agrippais sans réfléchir et nous continuâmes à avancer l'un derrière l'autre. Ce geste qui me paraissait anodin au début me mit mal à l'aise quand nous arrivâmes devant le groupe de Jacob et Angela.

-Hé, regardez les gars, je croie qu'on à loupé une étape. Interpella Embry qui montrait nos mains qui se lâchèrent immédiatement.

-Fais pas ta commère Embry et je te signale que ce n'est pas moi qui colle Angela toute la journée. Lança Jacob, ce qui fit rougir les deux concernés.

-Qui veut boire quelque-chose ? Lança Paul alors que tout le monde fit signe que oui. Bon je vais avoir besoin d'un coup de main. Jake tu viens. Demandait-il

-Je t'abandonne 10minutes, tu penses pouvoir survivre ? Me glissait-il à l'oreille moqueur.

-Je devrais y arriver. Souriais-je alors qu'il disparut dans la foule

Alors que je souriais encore, je tournais la tête pour discuter avec ceux qui étaient restés et je vis Angela joindre son index et son pouce pour former un rond, indiquant qu'elle était satisfaite de quelque-chose. Je fronçais les sourcils ne comprenant pas son geste et elle m'indiqua du regard de regarder sur ma droite. Je suivis son regard et constatais qu'Edward était derrière un immense bar qui tenait la moitié du salon. Ce dernier me regardait avec un air mi-triste, mi-énervé. Je lui souris pour le saluer mais Jessica lui sauta au coup et il détourna son attention quelques secondes avant de regarder de nouveau dans ma direction. Mais qu'elle greluche celle-là ! Apparemment mes pensées devaient se lire sur mon visage car Edward sourit légèrement et décida enfin de prêter attention à la cheerleader tout en jetant quelques coups d'œil discret pour voir, si j'assistais à la scène. Je rêve où il essayait de me rendre jalouse ? Je détournais le regard en secouant la tête.

-Alors c'est toi la fameuse Bella. M'apostropha Rachel. Moi c'est Rachel, on s'est déjà rencontré mais on n'a jamais eu l'occasion de se parler.

-Oui, je sais Jacob m'a déjà parlé de toi. Lui expliquais-je

-En bien j'espère. Rigolait-elle

- En faite, on n'a pas encore eu l'occasion d'approfondir le sujet. Blaguais-je

-C'est peut-être pas si mal. Plaisantait-elle

-Alors comme ça Jacob te plaît ? Lâchait-elle avant de boire une gorgée dans son verre comme si elle me demandait ce que j'avais mangé à midi

-Woua, tu es toujours aussi directe ? Demandais-je amusée

-Oui, c'est un de mes traits de caractère. On aime ou on n'aime pas. Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Soulignait-elle en souriant à pleine dents.

-On s'entend bien et… Rougissais-je

-Et Edward ? Me désarçonnait-elle

-Heu, c'est compliqué. Il est spécial. Hésitais-je.

-Si j'étais toi j'éviterais de jouer avec eux. Me conseillait-elle alors que mon cœur rata un battement en constatant qu'elle avait remarqué notre plan. Je restais la bouche ouverte ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

-Je te dis ça car Jacob et Edward on déjà un lourd passé avec les filles. Me chuchotait-elle en regardant dans la direction de Leah alors que je lâchais un soupir intérieur.

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé. Demandais-je discrètement voyant qu'il s'agissait d'un sujet tabou.

Alors qu'elle allait assouvir ma curiosité, Paul et Jacob revenaient avec deux plateaux amplis de verres d'alcool. Elle me fit une mine de « désolé, une prochaine fois peut-être » alors que Paul venait déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Jacob quand à lui distribuait les verres aux autres pendant que je réfléchissais à ce que venait de me révéler Rachel. Alors que j'étais perdu dans mes réflexions, je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule et un souffle chaud s'insinuer dans mon oreille.

-Désolé, ça à pris plus de temps que prévu. Chuchotait-il avant de s'éloigner de mon moi alors que des milliers de frissons me parcouraient le corps.

Je lui souris et nous échangeâmes un regard quelques secondes comme si nous étions seuls au monde. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure avant que les rires de notre groupe nous fassent redescendre sur terre. La soirée poursuivis son cours et croyez le ou non, je m'amusais comme une folle. Le groupe de Jacob était vraiment sympa. Les garçons n'arrêtaient pas de blaguer et les filles avaient de la réparti. Angela et Embry se rapprochait de plus en plus, ce qui me rendait heureuse pour elle. Elle méritait d'avoir un copain aussi gentil que lui. Il y avait toujours autant de monde dans la maison mais je ne me souciais pas de ce qui se passait autour. Je ne me souciais pas des recommandations de filles quand au comportement que j'aurais du adopter lors de cette soirée et puis je restais avec Jacob, c'est bien ce qu'elles voulaient, non ? Alors que je buvais une énième gorgée du « fameux mélange de Jared », nom pas très recherché qu'il avait donné à une boisson qu'il avait inventé, j'eu une bouffé de chaleur.

-Ca ne va pas ? Me demanda soucieux Jacob

-Je crois que j'ai un peu trop bu. Souriais-je

-Viens, on va prendre l'air. Ca te fera du bien. Proposait-il en prenant mon verre et le déposant sur la table.

Il prit automatiquement ma main pour me guider à travers la foule et vu mon état, il valait mieux. Alors que nous passions à côté du bar, il saisit une bouteille d'eau et continua son chemin en direction des portes vitrées. Je sentais déjà l'air passer sur mon visage, ce qui m'indiquait que nous n'étions plus très loin. Il m'avertit qu'il y avait une petite bordure et nous fûmes dehors où il y avait un peu moins de monde que dedans. Je fus scotché par le jardin de Tanya. L'extérieur était comme l'intérieur de la villa. Grandiose ! Il y avait une immense piscine où quelques courageux se baignaient habillés, des dizaines de poufs lumineux de toutes les couleurs. Un minibar en bois et rondins comme ceux que l'on voit dans les hôtels d'îles paradisiaques. En passant devant les gens, je constatais que le groupe des footballeurs et leurs groupies avaient migrés dehors, près de la piscine. Jessica était toujours pendue aux basques d'Edward qui n'en avait strictement rien à faire. Alors que nous passâmes devant eux pour rejoindre deux chaises longues inoccupées, Edward qui rigolait à gorge déployé ce figea. Je tentais un regard vers lui en m'essayant sur le bord de la chaise, à l'identique de Jacob, et le vis porter un intérêt soudain à son pot de colle. J'avais tellement le cerveau embrouillé que je ne savais pas quoi penser de cette attitude.

-Et ça va aller ? Tu ne vas quand même pas vomir ici ? Tu vas ruiner ta réputation. Dit-il faussement sérieux en posant sa main sur le haut de ma jambe.

-Tu es bête Jacob. Souriais-je, tanguant légèrement.

-Oui mais je suis beau et ça suffit pour être apprécié, non ? Dit-il pour me faire rire en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

-C'est vrai que t'es plutôt pas mal. Avouais-je en le fixant droit dans les yeux complètement enivré, dans tous les sens du terme.

-Tu veux que je t'avoue un truc, dit-il en rapprochant son visage du mien, comme s'il voulait que personne n'entende. Tu es plutôt pas mal toi aussi. Souriait-il alors que nous restâmes dans cette position quelques secondes, sourires aux lèvres et yeux dans les yeux.

Qu'était-il en train de se passer ? Je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir. Jacob était là en face de moi, ses yeux encrés dans les miens. Devais-je l'embrasser ? J'en avais envie mais cela impliquais des complications avec les filles. Et puis j'étais saoule, ne le regretterais-je pas demain ? Comme si un ange gardien avait entendu mes pensées, nous fûmes éclaboussés par un ballon qui venait de tomber dans LA piscine. Nous eûmes un mouvement de recul et les rires des coéquipiers d'Edward, attira notre attention. Seul Edward affichait un visage sans expression. Jacob se tendit immédiatement. Il prit le ballon et le renvoya avec beaucoup de puissance dans les mains de son frère qui l'attrapa.

-Tu devrais t'entraîner plus souvent, apparemment tu n'es pas encore au point. Lâchait Jacob crispé

-Je te remercie du conseil, mais on n'aurait pas terminé 2ème du championnat l'an dernier si je n'étais pas à la hauteur. Se ventait-il alors que lui et son groupe se rapprochait vers nous.

Bizarrement, toutes les discussions avaient cessées et les regards fusaient vers nous. Je vis les amis des Jacob sortir et se poster devant l'encadrement de la baie vitrée. Tanya arrêtait de servir des cocktails au minibar, le sourire aux lèvres, amusée par la situation. Rose, elle se tenait en retrait à côté d'Emmett, Alice et Jasper, non loin d'Edward. Apparemment tout le monde souhaitait voir ce qui allait se passer, sauf moi.

-Si tu te contente de la deuxième place, pas de problème, après chacun ses ambitions. Mais si tu passais autant de temps à t'entraîner qu'à sortir avec des greluches peut-être que tu pourrais faire mieux. Lui lançait-il à la figure, alors qu'il se rapprochait dangereusement de son frère qui fulminait.

-Je t'emmerde Jacob. Crachait Edward alors qu'il poussa Jacob dans la piscine.

Quand Jacob sorti la tête de l'eau, il lança un regard noir à son frère qui se faisait féliciter par Mike Newton. Il nagea jusqu'au bord, sortit et fonça droit sur Edward qui l'attendait de pied ferme.

* * *

Et oui, c'est la fin de la première partie du chapitre. Je sais je suis sadique car je vous laisse en plan au moment le plus intéressant, . Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, la suite sera bientôt là. Alors qu'avez-vous pensez de ce chapitre ?

A très vite

Bisous. Olivia


	9. Chapter 9

**Salut tout le monde, tout d'abord merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait plaisir de voir que l'histoire vous plaît. Pas d'inquiétude, Bella devra bien faire un choix entre Jacob et Edward, je suis adepte des happy end. Je vois que certaines d'entre vous sont perspicaces car effectivement, Edward et Jacob ont un lourd passé en commun, c'est d'ailleurs dans se chapitre que vous allez découvrir de quoi il en retourne. Je vous laisse découvrire la suite et attends vos remarques avec impatience.**

**Bisous. Olivia.**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 (partie 2)**

Quand Jacob sorti la tête de l'eau, il lança un regard noir à son frère qui se faisait féliciter par Mike Newton. Il nagea jusqu'au bord, sortit et fonça droit sur Edward qui l'attendait de pied ferme.

Sans que je me rende compte, les amis de Jacob étaient à côté de moi, prêt à intervenir. Une bagarre allait éclater entre les deux frères, quand dans un sursaut de courage, je m'interposais entre eux faisant face à mon ami qui se stoppa net, sans lâcher du regard Edward.

-Jacob, STOP ! Ne rentre pas dans son jeu, il n'en vaut pas la peine. Essayais-je de le résonner.

-Toi la nouvelle on t'a rien demandé. Intervins Jessica qui me poussa à son tour dans l'eau.

Le contact de l'eau me dessoûla instantanément. Je remontai à la surface pour voir qu'Edward engueulait cette pétasse mais je me concentrais pour atteindre le bord et n'entendis pas exactement ce qu'il dit. Angela m'aida à sortir de l'eau avec Jacob, alors que mon sang ne fit qu'un tour dans mes veines. Trempée de la tête au pied, je fonçais droit sur Jessica qui parlait encore avec Edward. Elle me vit au dernier moment, alors que je lui lançais mon poing en pleine figure. Elle tomba sous le choc alors que je sentis deux bras me retenir et vit Rosalie, Alice et Tanya se mettre entre nous.

-Ca suffit maintenant. Vous n'allez pas vous y mettre vous aussi. Cria Alice.

-Mais c'est cette…Gémis Jessica

-Tu l'as bien mérité. Lui dit Rose.

-Allez viens Bella, on s'en va. Me dit Jacob qui avait retrouvé son calme.

Je lançais un dernier regard à Tanya, Alice, Rose et Angela avant de partir alors qu'elles affichaient toutes une tête montrant qu'elles regrettaient ce qui venait de sa passer. Seul Tanya rigolait avec Mike sur ce qui venait de se passer. Jacob passa à côté de son frère en lui donnant un coup d'épaule alors que celui-ci ne réagit même pas. Il cherchait mon regard et je lui offrais le plus assassin que je possédais. Angela me proposa de me raccompagner mais j'étais bien trop en colère pour accepter. Je lui en voulais, à elle et aux filles, de m'avoir mise dans une telle situation. Tout ça était arrivé à cause de ce plan débile. Jacob dit à Angela qu'il allait me raccompagner et les autres nous saluèrent. Je remarquais que tous affichait un regard compatissant envers moi sauf Leah qui ne laissait rien transparaître.

Nous atteignîmes la sortie en quelques secondes, la foule s'étant légèrement dissipée depuis le début de soirée. Je suivais Jacob sans dire un mot, ruminant ce qui venait de se passer. Je montais dans la voiture et il mit le chauffage dès que celle-ci démarra. Alors que nous nous dirigions vers ma maison, je me frottais les phalanges de la main qui me lançaient.

-Je ne savais pas que tu faisais de la boxe. Sourit Jacob afin de détendre l'atmosphère alors que je ne répondis que par un léger sourire.

-En tout cas, elle n'est pas prête d'oublier ton poing. Tu lui as décroché une de ces droites. S'amusait-il, comme si ça n'avait pas gâché sa soirée.

-Personne ne va l'oublier, vu qu'elle va afficher un joli bleu pendant deux semaines. Me laissais-je prendre au jeu, ce qui le fit sourire.

Nous arrivâmes devant chez moi rapidement. Jacob me raccompagna jusqu'à mon entrée et me regarda chercher mes clés, sans un mot. Quand je relevais la tête, il me regardait avec des yeux pleins de désirs. Une goutte tomba d'une de ses mèches de cheveux et glissa le long de son visage pour mourir sur ses lèvres. Je suivais du regard sa trajectoire et me mordit la lèvre quand elle s'évapora sur ses lèvres charnues. Nous étions là, tout les deux à nous contempler mutuellement, trempés de la tête aux pieds. Nos vêtements lovant nos corps. Ceux de Jacob me laissaient deviner son corps d'athlète. Sans m'en rendre compte, nous nous étions rapprochés. Sa main gauche s'insinua dans ma main droite, alors que son autre main vint se loger sur ma joue. Je sentais mon cœur accélérer alors que son souffle chaud caressa mon visage. Alors que je fermais mes yeux, attendant son baiser, un bruit à l'intérieur de la maison, nous fit sursauter.

-C'est mon père. M'affolais-je

-Bon, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que j'aille me coucher. Dit-il résigné.

- Hum, désolé. Soufflais-je un peu gênée.

-A demain Bella. Chuchotait-il en venant déposé un baiser sur ma joue avant de rejoindre sa voiture.

-A demain. Soufflais-je, sûrement pas assez fort pour qu'il puisse l'entendre, en lui souriant.

Un petit air me rappela que j'étais trempé et que je risquais d'attraper la crève. Je rentrais à l'intérieur alors que des bruits provenaient de la cuisine. Je vis la tête de mon père se relevé du frigo, l'air interrogateur.

-Bella, Mais qu'est ce…Dit-il la bouche pleine.

-Tu me connais, piscine, plein de monde, deux jambes gauches… Répliquais-je mettant cela sur le compte de ma maladresse.

-Je vois. Vas vite de doucher avant d'attraper la mort. Me conseillait-il en continuant son petit gueuleton, pas du tout étonné qu'une telle chute puisse m'arriver.

-Ok. Bonne appétit et bonne nuit. Souriais-je en sortant de la pièce alors que j'entendis mon père se justifier en disant qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup mangé ce soir.

Je fonçais sous la douche. J'eu du mal à retirer ma robe qui me collait à la peau. Mon maquillage avait coulé et mes cheveux partaient dans tous les sens. Je ne ressemblais vraiment à rien et regrettais que Jacob m'ait vu comme ça. Je fis couler l'eau chaude, alors que j'entendis mon père retourner se coucher. Je restais sous la douche une bonne vingtaine de minutes, me délectant de la chaleur. Je sortis de la salle de bain à tâtons afin de faire le moindre bruit possible, pour ne pas réveiller mon père qui ronflait déjà. Je me glissais sous les couvertures et pensais à ma soirée. Je mettais vraiment bien amusée, mise à part la fin de soirée. Je n'arrivais vraiment pas à comprendre le comportement d'Edward envers son frère. Pourquoi était-il aussi agressif avec lui ? Je savais qu'il avait des choses à lui reprocher, d'après les dires de Rachel mais en quoi cela me concernait-il ? Soudain, un bruit attira mon attention. Quelque-chose venait de percuter ma fenêtre. Je n'y prêtais pas plus attention quand le bruit recommença. Je décidais d'aller voir à ma fenêtre ce qui pouvait bien en être la cause. Je vis Edward qui attendait dans mon jardin, une poignée de cailloux dans la main. J'étais partagée entre la surprise et l'énervement, mais je décidais d'enfiler mon peignoir et descendre le voir car il allait réveiller mon père et autant vous dire que ça n'allait pas lui plaire. J'ouvris la porte d'entrée et le vit, le visage fermé.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là. Lâchais-je sur un ton plein de reproches.

-Je voulais te parler. Répondit-il

-Et ça ne pouvais pas attendre lundi ? Lui fuis-je remarquer

-Je suis désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure.

-Pour quoi, pour le fait que Jessica m'ai poussé dans la piscine ou pour ton attitude envers ton frère ? Demandais-je hargneuse

- Les deux. Dit-il en se rapprochant

-Edward, j'en ai marre de tes excuses. C'est trop facile. Tu devrais surtout apprendre à changer de comportement.

-J'essaye mais il y a des choses que je ne métrise pas. Et quand je vous ai vu avec Jake…De mauvais souvenirs sont remontés à la surface. M'expliquait-il le visage emprunt de douleur.

-Expliques moi alors. Peut-être que je serais plus enclin à comprendre ton attitude. Dis-je en m'asseyant sur les marches de mon entrée alors qu'il était toujours adossé contre la barrière.

Il souffla et vint s'assoir à côté de moi. Il baissa la tête et fixa ses mains avant de la relever pour regarder droit devant lui.

-Tu te rappelles que je t'avais dit que Jake et moi étions inséparables autrefois ? Demandait-il

-Oui et j'ai plutôt du mal à le croire. Affirmais-je alors qu'il échappa un léger sourire.

-Ouai, je comprends. Avant d'arriver au lycée, nous trainions avec les mêmes amis, ceux de la réserve. Tout se passait dans le meilleur des mondes, jusqu'au moment où nous fûmes en âge de nous intéresser aux filles.

Je posais ma tête sur mes genoux que j'avais repliés sans dire un mot, attendant la suite de son histoire.

-Je suis tombé amoureux d'une fille de notre groupe. J'étais fou amoureux d'elle et s'était réciproque mais elle était aussi attiré par un autre garçon.

-Jacob. Soufflais-je

-Hum. Confirmait-il en souriant tristement. Et lui aussi s'était épris d'elle. Au début, nous attendions qu'elle fasse son choix et nous sortions avec elles chacun notre tour. Mais plus le temps passait, plus la jalousie s'installait entre nous. Elle n'arrivait pas à se décider. Elle disait qu'elle nous aimait tout les deux et qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire de choix. Un soir, ne pouvant plus supporter cette situation, je pris mon courage à deux mains et je suis allé la voir pour lui avouer mon amour et lui dire de faire un choix.

-Et elle à choisit Jacob ? Tentais-je

-On peut dire ça. Alors que j'arrivais devant chez elle, je l'ai surpris en train d'embrasser Jacob. Mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour dans mes veines et je suis allé à leur rencontre et j'ai frappé mon frère. Après cela, ça n'a plus était pareil entre lui et moi. Nous nous apprécions toujours mais nous ne discutons plus comme avant, et j'ai..comment dire..changé d'attitude. Finit-il en me regardant enfin.

-C'est pour ça que tu as décidé de te venger des filles et que tu ne côtoie plus les Quileutes. En déduisis-je. Cela te faisait trop souffrir de voir ton frère et Leah ensemble.

-En faite, ils ne sont jamais sortis ensemble après cette soirée. Mais j'avais tellement emmagasiné de colère que je n'ai pas trouvé d'autre moyen que de me venger sur la gente féminines. Puis, le lycée à commencé et ma réputation était déjà faite et apparemment ça ne dérangeait personne, au contraire.

-Je vois mais ça n'explique pas ton comportement de tout à l'heure ? Le questionnais-je

-Bella, je croyais que tu étais intelligente. Il faut que je te fasse un dessin ? Souriait-il, plongeant son regard dans le mien.

Et c'est là que je compris. Edward éprouvait des sentiments pour moi. Tout comme son frère, vu le presque baiser que nous avions faillit échanger. J'étais devenu leur nouveau sujet de discorde. J'avais pris la place de Leah et les remettait dans la même situation qu'il y a quelques années. Si les filles savaient ça, elles jubileraient. Bizarrement, je n'étais pas du tout contente moi, j'étais même paniquée

-Oh mon dieu. Lâchais-je sans m'en rendre compte.

-Comme tu dis, parfois je me dis que le destin est vraiment cruel.

-Edward. Dis-je en posant ma main sur la sienne pour qu'il me regarde. Je ne veux pas me mettre entre toi et ton frère. Dis-je emprunte d'une douleur sur le visage.

-Je sais tu n'y es pour rien. Apparemment nous avons les mêmes goûts. Je ne te demande rien, mais j'aimerais juste que tu apprennes à me connaître avant de me rejeter. Je ne suis pas ce connard, égocentrique qui ne s'intéresse pas aux sentiments des autres. Enfin, je ne le suis plus. Depuis que tu es arrivée, je ne sais pas…j'ai l'impression que cette carapace que je me suis construite m'étouffe. J'ai besoin, j'ai envie de redevenir comme avant. Dit-il l'air presque énervé

Je restais abasourdi par sa sincérité et sa révélation. Ce qui me perturbait le plus c'est qu'il m'ait choisi moi. Alors que j'étais la dernière personne à qui il aurait dû s'attacher. Moi qui avais été désigné pour faire de sa vie un enfer, il me demandait de l'aider, et de l'aimer.

-Je ne peux pas être avec toi. Lui expliquais-je

-Ok, au moins ça a le mérite d'être clair. Dit-il en se levant

-Non, attends. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je ne te supporte pas quand tu es au lycée. Si tu veux que je te laisse une chance, il va falloir que tu agisses comme quand tu es seul avec moi. Me surprenais-je à lui dire, lui laissant espérer qu'il aurait peut-être une chance.

Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je le pensais vraiment. L'image de Jacob me revint en tête.

-Je ne demande pas mieux. Souriait-il en replaçant une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille.

-Edward, je ne veux pas te donner de faux espoirs. Ton frère est moi, on est très proche. Lui révélais-je en baissant la tête.

-Je sais, j'avais remarqué. Dit-il ironiquement. Mais tant que tu n'es pas avec lui, j'ai mes chances. Répliquait-il, cherchant dans mon regard si j'émettais une réserve à ce qu'il venait de dire, ce que je ne fis pas. Allez, je vais te laisser dormir. Bonne nuit Bella. Dit-il en déposant un baiser sur ma joue et partant en direction de sa voiture.

Je touchais ma joue instinctivement et décidais de rentrer me coucher. J'étais comme en état de choc. Je montais les escaliers, entrais dans ma chambre et m'allongeais dans mon lit. Qu'est ce que j'étais en train de faire ? En une soirée j'avais failli embrasser les deux frères et je leur avais laissé croire qu'ils avaient leurs chances avec moi. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que même si je ne voulais pas le reconnaître jusqu'à maintenant les deux me plaisaient. Jacob car il était doux, attentionné, marrant et on avait beaucoup de point en commun et Edward car il avait cette face cachée et ce côté impulsif qui m'attirais. En plus de cela, les deux états de vrais apollon. Je mis mon oreiller sur ma tête pour pousser un cri de rage. Je savais que cette situation allait les faire souffrir comme pour ce qui c'était passé avec Leah et que l'histoire de vengeance avec les filles n'arrangeait rien. Il fallait vraiment que je sois le plus honnête possible avec eux, mais je risquais de tout perdre, mon amitié avec les filles, Edward et Jacob. Je décidais donc que lundi j'irais parler aux deux frères pour leur expliquer la situation. Avec Edward ça serait facile car il était déjà au courant de mon attirance pour Jacob. Par contre pour ce dernier, je ne savais pas du tout comment il allait réagir, surtout après les évènements de ce soir. Quand aux filles, il fallait que je leur dise uniquement ce qu'elles voulaient entendre. Qu'Edward m'avait avoué ces sentiments mais que je lui avais dit que je n'étais pas intéressée et qu'il allait devoir changer pour moi. Elles prendraient ça pour de la manipulation et quand il sera devenu un mec bien, enfin je l'espère, elles ne pourront plus lui en vouloir. Je fus convaincu de mon plan et laissais le sommeil me submerger.


	10. Chapter 10

**Salut tout le monde, je vois que la suite du chapitre 7 vous a plût. Voici le chapitre 8, une petite transition dans les esprits de Jake et Edward me semblait la bienvenue afin de mieux comprendre leurs réactions. Je vous dis bonne lecture. **

**bis. olivia**

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

**Pov : Jacob**

J'étais rentré de la soirée de chez Tanya et j'avais décidé de bricoler un peu sur ma moto, pour me calmer suite à ma confrontation avec mon frère. Je savais que son attitude de la soirée était liée à mon rapprochement avec Bella, mais je voulais le confronter pour en être sûr. Il arriva à la maison au bout d'une heure. Il devait se douter que je voulais lui parler car il vint à ma rencontre au lieu d'aller se coucher directement.

-Salut. Dit-il en s'adossant contre la voiture de notre père, alors que je continuais à bricoler ne déniant pas le regarder. Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. Poursuivit-il. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

-Arrête Edward, si on parlait franchement au lieu de tourner autour du pot. Répliquais-je las de cette situation. Pourquoi as-tu agi comme ça ? C'est à cause de Bella ? Demandais-je connaissant déjà la réponse.

-Il faut croire que la situation se répète. Souriait-il jaune

-Elle t'intéresse vraiment où est-ce que ce n'est qu'une proie parmi tant d'autre ? Lâchais-je la mâchoire serré en attrapant une clé de douze.

-Je crois que je me suis attaché à elle, même si je ne la connais pas vraiment. Elle est différente… M'avouait-il en me lançant un chiffon que j'attrapais pour m'essuyer les mains.

-Je sais, c'est bien pour ça qu'elle me plaît. Répliquais-je arrêtant de bricoler

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait alors ? Demandait-il en mettant ses mains dans ses poches. Il affichait se regard torturé qui ne l'avait plus quitté depuis notre première confrontation.

-On est plus des gamins, Edward et j'en ai marre de me battre avec toi. L'histoire avec Leah nous a déjà assez éloignés comme ça et j'avoue que je n'ai pas envie de revivre ça. Lui expliquais-je ayant perdu toute rage.

-C'est clair. De toute façon, j'en ai marre de la vie que je mène et je compte bien changer. Et ça serait vraiment top si on pouvait faire table rase du passé. Tentait-il réticent face à ma réaction.

-Woua, je ne pensais plus que je pourrais retrouver l'Edward d'avant. M'étonnais-je face à sa sincérité.

-Ne vends pas la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué. Il y a du boulot avant que je redevienne le gars que j'étais autrefois. Souriait-il alors que je laissais échapper un rictus à mon tour.

-Je suis content qu'elle ait cet effet là sur toi, même si je préfèrerais ne l'avoir que pour moi. Avouais-je

-Tu m'étonnes. De toute façon, tu as une longueur d'avance sur moi. Toi au moins, elle t'apprécie. Moi elle ne me fait que des reproches. Plaisantait-il

-Au moins elle te parle, c'est déjà ça. Rigolais-je

-Hum. Maintenant que les choses sont à plats, comment on procède pour ne pas s'entretuer ? Demandait-il en reprenant son sérieux.

Je réfléchis quelques secondes me demandant si nous n'allions pas inévitablement revivre les mêmes discordes que dans le passé.

-Je pense qu'il faut que l'on soit francs l'un envers l'autre et qu'elle soit mise au courant de la situation. Proposais-je alors que je voyais qu'il affichait une tête bizarre. Quoi ? Pourquoi tu fais cette tête là ?

-En faite, elle est déjà au courant. Dit-il en fuyant mon regard. Je reviens de chez elle. Je voulais m'excuser pour mon attitude et puis une chose en entraînant une autre, je lui ai raconté l'histoire avec Leah.

Je restais scotché par ce qu'il venait de me dire. Le fait qu'il était allez chez elle pour s'excuser me prouvait qu'il était vraiment mordu et de qui plus est, qu'il lui ait parlé de Leah me laissa sans voix. Lui qui n'avait jamais dénié aborder le sujet avec moi, malgré mes tentatives. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je ne savais comment elle avait réagit, car dans l'histoire d'Edward c'était moi le mauvais frère, alors que la vérité en était bien loin. Mais ça Edward ne le savait pas.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle à dit ? Tentais-je

-Précisément : « Oh mon dieu » Rigolait-il ce qui me fit sourire. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça et elle m'a dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas être avec moi car j'étais un connard, enfin elle n'a pas tout à fait dit ça mais ça voulait dire ça. Elle m'a aussi expliqué que vous étiez très proche et qu'elle ne voulait pas se mettre entre nous. M'expliquait-il

Je ne savais pas si je devais être content car elle lui avait parlé de moi ou si je devais m'inquiété car elle ne l'avait pas repoussé franchement.

-Elle a été claire mais je garde espoir quand même. Peut-être que si j'arrive à changer, on pourrait…enfin si vous… Hésitait-il

-C'est bon. J'ai compris. Pas la peine de détailler. Bon je crois que l'on doit prendre notre mal en patience et attendre que l'un d'entre nous obtienne ses faveurs. En déduisis-je

-Je suis désolé mec, si je seulement elle n'était pas… Cherchait-il ses mots

-Elle. Dis-je comprenant les raisons de son amour pour elle. Ecoute, chacun fait ce qu'il a faire avec elle mais si les choses deviennent sérieuses, on doit se le dire pour éviter que ça ne se passe comme la dernière fois. Pas de coup bas et adviendra ce qu'il adviendra. Ok ? Proposais-je en lui tendant la main.

Il acquiesça et me serra la main à son tour. Qui aurait cru que de nous retrouver dans la même situation quelques années plus tard, nous aurait rapprochés plus que les 5 dernières années. A l'époque il nous manquait peut-être la maturité ? Même si je venais d'accepter de me mettre en concurrence avec mon frère, je n'en restais pas moins déterminé de l'avoir pour moi. Cette fois, je ne lui laisserais pas la place, je ferais tout pour l'avoir. J'espérais seulement que mon frère ferait preuve d'honnêteté avec moi comme je le ferais. Nous décidâmes d'aller nous coucher et je repensais à elle. A notre presque baisé devant sa maison. Une chose était sûre, c'est que je lui plaisais et qu'il s'en était fallu de peu pour que nous soyons ensemble. Maintenant les choses étaient différentes. J'allais devoir prendre mon temps pour mieux la connaître et la laisser choisir ou non d'être avec moi. Les relations amoureuses se résumaient donc toutes à ça ? Se battre avec un autre pour obtenir l'être désiré ? Las, de me torturé l'esprit, je décidais d'allumer la télé afin de penser à autre chose et le sommeil me submergea au bout de quelques minutes.

**POV : Edward**

J'étais allongé sur mon lit écoutant de la musique et je repensais à cette étrange soirée que j'avais passé. Je mettais pris la tête avec Jacob chez Tanya en voyant qu'il se rapprochait de plus en plus de Bella, j'étais allé m'excusé auprès d'elle et lui avait avoué mes sentiments et mon frère et moi venions d'avoir la discussion la plus improbable qui soit. Tout ça à cause d'elle. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Forks, ma vie était complètement destructurée. L'image que je mettais construite depuis l'histoire avec Leah était en train de s'émiettez car contrairement aux autres, elle n'était pas dupe. Elle savait que je jouais un rôle et elle n'aimait pas ce qu'elle voyait. Le faite qu'elle puisse vouloir me connaître réellement et qu'elle déteste mon côté populaire, m'avait redonné confiance en moi. Ca avait surtout accéléré ma prise de conscience que je ne supportais plus la personne que j'étais devenu. J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour qu'il n'y est jamais rien eu avec Leah, ça m'aurait évité de m'éloigner de mes amis et de mon frère. Je lui en avais tellement voulu que je lui en avais fait bavé pendant plusieurs années, mais il avait toujours encaissé sans rien dire. Ce soir c'était la première fois que je le voyais réagir face à ma provocation. Il devait vraiment tenir à elle. Mais comme à son habitude, il était très fairplay, après ce que je venais de lui avouer et notre passé, il comprenait et faisait avec. Mais j'avais bien lu dans son regard que cette fois, il ne lâcherais pas l'affaire. J'allais devoir redoubler d'efforts pour qu'elle m'apprécie et qu'elle apprenne à m'aimer alors que quelque-chose se passait déjà entre eux. Je n'étais pas dupe. Le plus dure pour moi, sera de changer d'attitude au lycée. Pas mal de monde allait me tourner le dos, j'en étais conscient. Mais n'en valait-elle pas la peine ? Biensûre que si. Je me surpris à sourire. Je déterminais les personnes avec lesquelles j'allais devoir mettre des distances comme, Newton et celle avec qui je devrais me rapprocher comme Alice et Angela qui avaient l'air d'être ses amies les plus proche. Alice ne serait pas un problème car je lui parlais déjà grâce à Jasper mais pour Angela c'était une autre paire de manche. Je me rappelle que je l'avais blaisée le jour où j'avais entendu qu'elle était amoureuse d'un gars de l'équipe et que je l'avais révélé à toute l'équipe, ce qui lui a valu un mois de moqueries dans les couloirs. Peut-être ne s'en rappelerait-elle peut-être pas, nous étions en seconde à cette époque ? Tu peux toujours rêvé mon vieux, une humiliation ça ne s'oublie pas. La musique s'arrêta, m'indiquant que le cd que j'écoutais était terminé. Je décidé de me coucher et je m'endormi en pensant à elle.


	11. Chapter 11

**Salut tout le monde et bonjour aux nouvelles lectrices. Tout d'abord encore merci poru vos reviews, c'est vraiment génial d'avoir vos impressions. Voici le chapitre 9. Je pars en week ce soir donc pas de chapitre avant lundi voir mardi. Le chapitre 10 est déjà en cours et autant vous dire, on va passer aux choses sérieuses. Je vous laisse décourvire le chapitre 9 en attendant.**

**Bonne lecture**

**bis olivia.**

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

Lundi matin, c'était notre dernière semaine de cours avant les vacances du mois d'avril. J'arrivais de bonne heure car je voulais attendre Jacob afin d'avoir une discussion avec lui, pour ne pas laisser s'envenimer les choses et surtout ne pas perdre mon courage. J'étais assise sur la rambarde de l'escalier, à côté du parking réservé aux motos. Je voyais arriver au fur et à mesure les élèves du lycée et la plupart d'entre eux passaient à côté de moi, chuchotant et rigolant. Ils devaient sûrement faire référence à mon altercation avec Jessica. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, je vis la voiture de Jacob se garer à quelques mètres de moi. Il me vît et dès qu'il descendit de celle-ci et il me sourit. Apparemment il n'était pas au courant que son frère était passé samedi, après son départ. En même temps, pourquoi lui aurait-il dit ? Il ne se parlait déjà pas beaucoup avant leur confrontation chez Tanya, je le voyait mal arriver vers son frère : « Hé au faite, tu sais que je suis allé avoir Bella et elle m'a dit qu'elle me laisserait une chance. » A bien y réfléchir, il en était capable. J'avalais difficilement ma salive alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à un mètre de moi.

-Salut. Soufflais-je souriant timidement

-Salut. Répondit-il resplendissant. C'est moi que tu attends ? S'étonnait-il

-Non, enfin oui. J'ai quelque-chose à te dire Jacob et …et je sais que ça va te faire de la peine… mais… Bégayais-je en regardant mes baskets.

-Hé, qu'est ce qu'il y a. S'inquiétait-il en relevant mon menton pour que je le regarde.

-C'est à propos d'Edward. Lâchais-je d'un coup voyant son visage passer de l'inquiétude à la résignation.

-Je suis au courant Bella. Je suis sûr que tu as préparé un long discours disant que tu es désolée, que tu ne sais pas ce qui se passe, que tu ne sais plus où tu en es…et tout et tout. Je t'arrête tout de suite, nous avons parlé samedi soir et il m'a tout expliqué, votre conversation, Leah. J'en ai marre de prendre la tête. Tout ce que je sais c'est que tu me plais et que je vais considérer mon frère comme n'importe quel rival.

-Mais…

-Je sais ce que tu vas dire, que tu ne veux pas te mettre entre nous mais on a déjà vécu cette situation mais aujourd'hui les choses ont changées, nous ne sommes plus aussi proches qu'avant donc rien ne pourra nous séparer d'avantages. Au contraire, samedi soir était la première fois que nous discutions comme avant. Et puis, j'ai toujours pensé à mon frère mais aujourd'hui, je veux penser à moi et Edward en ai conscient. Ne te fais pas de soucis, tu peux nous voir tout les deux en tant qu'ami sans avoir peur de la réaction de l'autre. L'un de nous s'effacera quand les choses deviendront plus sérieuses.

-O…Ok….Super. Arrivais-je à dire, complètement abasourdi par ce qu'il venait de me dire. Jake faisait preuve d'une telle franchise que s'en était déstabilisant. Sous ses airs de mec toujours prêt pour une bonne partie de rigolade, il était très mature. Je pense qu'il était le seul garçon qui pouvait avoir autant de recul sur la situation sans se laisser emporter par ses émotions. J'avais vraiment de la chance qu'il soit aussi compréhensif, cela allait faciliter un peu les choses.

Jacob m'accompagna à notre premier cours de la journée et je fus surprise de voir en entrant dans la classe, qu'Edward était assis à côté de Jasper plutôt que Mike. Alice n'ayant plus sa place à côté de son petit-copain s'était installée à côté de Rosalie, qui pour une fois s'était séparé des autres cheerleaders. La disposition de la classe avait pris une autre tournure. D'un côté nous avions les populaires comme en début d'année sauf que Edward, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice et Emmett s'étaient déplacés d'une colonne afin d'être à proximité d'Angela et de ma place vacante. Jacob alla se placer à côté d'Embry alors que je pris place à côté de mon amie. A peine installée, Alice et Rosalie se tournèrent pour s'excuser pour ce qui c'était passé samedi soir et Angela en fit de même. Je leur expliquais que je ne leur en voulais pas mais qu'il fallait que nous nous retrouvions après les cours pour parler de notre plan. Elles furent étonnées que je veuille discuter de cela car habituellement, je ne faisais que suivre leurs directives. Alice envoya un message à Tanya qui était à côté de Tyler et celle-ci nous gratifia d'un clin d'œil pour nous donner son approbation. J'étais déterminée. Depuis la discutions avec Jacob ce matin, j'avais décidé de faire preuve de maturité moi aussi et il était temps de mettre à terme ce plan stupide. J'étais déjà bien assez dans de sals draps avec mes deux prétendants, je n'allais pas rajouter une vengeance machiavélique en plus. Elles allaient sûrement me tourner le dos après ça, mais il fallait que je le fasse. Angela resterait peut-être avec moi, elle ? Je passais la matinée à trouver comment j'allais leur dire que j'arrêtais tout. A imaginer leurs réactions et les conséquences que cela aurait dans ma vie au lycée. J'allais sûrement me retrouver toute seule comme avant, sans aucune amie. Mais j'aurais toujours Edward et Jacob, enfin, jusqu'à que je choisisse l'un d'entre eux. Je me devais d'agir de la sorte. Je devais le faire pour eux. Ils avaient décidés d'être honnête avec moi, il fallait que je le sois de mon côté, afin de pas envenimer plus la situation que ce qu'elle l'était déjà.

A l'heure du déjeuner, Angela et moi nous étions retrouvées seules afin de pouvoir discuter et car Alice et Rosalie déjeunaient avec Jasper et Emmett. Contrairement à d'habitude ils s'étaient mis sur une petite table à quatre légèrement éloignée de leur table habituelle où étaient installé le reste de leurs groupes respectives. D'ailleurs, leurs amies avaient l'air de mal encaisser ce changement. Apparemment les évènements de samedi soir avaient eu des répercutions. Seul le groupe des Quileutes restait inchangé. Jacob était entouré de tous ses amies et rigolait comme à son habitude. Alors que je contemplais cette étrange situation, Angela me fit sortir de ma contemplation.

-Bella ? Je suis désolé pour ce qui est arrivé samedi soir, je sais que tu m'en veux et je comprends. Dit-elle en trifouillant dans son assiette.

-Angie, je ne t'en veux pas. La rassurais-je en mettant ma main sur son bras ce qui lui fit relever la tête.

-Mais pourtant tu avais l'air en colère quand tu es parti et tu ne m'as pas rappelé. S'étonnait-elle.

-C'est vrai que j'étais furieuse mais c'était surtout à cause de la situation. Expliquais-je sentant le malaise monté en moi, en pensant à ma décision de stopper notre vengeance avec les filles.

Elle dut sentir que je lui cachais quelque-chose car elle se rapprocha de moi et me dit que je pouvais tout lui dire. Alors j'explosais. Je lui racontais ma fin de soirée, la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais avec Jacob et Edward. Je notais qu'elle se renfrogné quand je lui avouais que j'étais attiré par Edward et que celui-ci souhaitait changé, mais elle ne me coupa pas. Je vidais mon sac et lui exprimais mon choix d'arrêter ce que nous avions commencé avec les filles. Je la scrutais craignant sa réaction. Elle recula, bu une gorgée d'eau et me regarda.

-Je comprends Bella. Même si je préfère te dire de te méfier d'Edward, je comprends qu'après ce qui s'est passé samedi soir et la situation dans laquelle tu te trouves avec Jacob et l'autre, que tu ne souhaites plus faire cela.

-C'est vrai ? M'enthousiasmais-je, réconforté que mon amie ne me tourne pas le dos.

-Mais oui, qu'est ce que tu croyais ? S'étonnait-elle

-Ben, je sais pas. Tu déteste tellement Edward et puis depuis qu'on a mis en place ce plan, tu t'étais rapproché des filles et la vie au lycée était plus sympa pour toi. Je pensais que tu ne voudrais pas renoncer à ça. Lui expliquais-je

-Bella, tu es assez grande pour savoir ce que tu fais avec Edward même si je n'aime pas ça. Et pour les filles, si elles ne veulent plus te parler à cause de ça et bien tempi pour elles. Avant que tu n'arrives, personne ne prêtait attention à moi, Alice et Rosalie y compris. Je ne vais pas abandonner ma meilleure amie pour une stupide histoire de vengeance. Me rassurait-elle alors que je sentis un poids énorme s'évanouir en moi.

-Oui et puis, si tu me faisais la gueule tu ne pourrais plus approcher le bel Embry. Lui chuchotais-je pour la taquiner.

Elle me pinça pour se venger, et nous éclatâmes de rire. Mais ce fût de courte durée quand Edward vient se poster devant nous avec son plateau.

-Salut, Est-ce que je peux m'assoir. Demandait-il l'air gêné

Je regardais Angela qui s'était renfrognée et je lui fit signe qu'il pouvait s'installer. Bien évidemment, tous les regards étaient tournés vers nous. Tout le monde devait se demander pourquoi Edward Cullen ne mangeait pas avec son groupe qui s'était déjà disloqué en partie. Instinctivement, je regardais dans la direction de Jacob qui s'était retourné pour constater pourquoi tout le monde avait arrêté de bouger. Quand il vit son frère installé à notre table, il me regarda puis retourna la tête pour réveiller Embry qui lui fixait notre table d'un air inquiet. Mon regard fut attiré par celui de Leah, qui si il l'avait pu, m'aurait transpercé de part en part. Son regard me fit froid dans le dos et je décidais de me re-concentrer sur mon assiette.

-Je savais que changer mes habitudes ne serait pas facile mais je ne pensais pas que mes moindres faits et gestes seraient épiés. Plaisait-il, ce qui me fit sourire.

En effet, tout le monde regardait dans notre direction. Mike et Jessica crachaient leur venin sur nous, lui car son meilleur pote le snobait carrément et elle parce que non seulement il ne venait pas manger avec eux mais il restait avec la fille qui l'avait défiguré pour au moins deux semaines. Tanya, s'était assise avec eux et se délectait des reproches que les populaires infligeait à Edward.

Le fait qu'il est fait l'effort de mettre de la distance avec ses co-équipiers m'avait déjà impressionné ce matin mais je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce qu'il ose s'afficher en compagnie d'Angela et moi, alors qu'Alice et Jasper n'étaient même pas là. Il voulait vraiment me démontrer qu'il souhaitait changer. Même Angie avait failli en tomber de sa chaise. Toute la fin du repas, il avait posé des tas de questions à Angela qui répondait par des phrases courtes, avec un air méfiant, mais Edward n'avait pas l'air de s'en soucier. Il l'avait tellement questionné que quand il partit pour vider son plateau, prétextant qu'il devait nous quitter car il devait voir le prof avant la reprise des cours, elle me demanda ce que j'avais fait du véritable Edward Cullen. Grâce à ce déjeuner, le doute s'était emparé d'elle et elle ne savait plus si elle devait croire ou non à sa volonté de devenir de quelqu'un de bien. Je fus rassuré qu'elle soit aussi perdu, ce qui me prouvait que je n'étais pas la seule à être troublée par son comportement et à vouloir croire à sa rédemption.

Les cours de l'après-midi passèrent vite. Jacob s'étaient assis à côté de moi et n'avait pas arrêté de me faire rire, ce qui m'avait valu plusieurs avertissements des profs. Edward avait bien lancé quelques regards dans notre direction mais le plus gênant était le regard persistant de Leah. Elle ne me lâchait pas du regard et je n'arrivais pas à savoir ce qu'elle pensait. Elle était impassible. Je décidais donc te faire semblant de ne pas la remarquer et pensait qu'il valait mieux que je parte en compagnie d'Angela pour rejoindre les autre filles, au cas où elle aurait décidé de mon tomber dessus à la sortie.

17h00. Angela et moi avions pris nos voitures pour aller à la push. J'écoutais de la musique afin de me détendre mais rien n'y faisait. J'appréhendais la réaction des filles. Quand, on arriva sur place, Alice et Rosalie était déjà là, alors que Tanya se garait à côté de ma voiture. Elles perdirent leurs sourires quand elles virent nos têtes.

-Salut, tout va bien les filles ? Demanda Rosalie

-Ca va dépendre de vos réactions, en faite. Dis-je en me plaçant à côté d'Angela et face à elles trois.

-Si c'est pour samedi, on est désolé, on ne pensait pas que ça allait dégénérer à ce point… Commença Alice.

-Justement. C'est allé beaucoup trop loin déjà. Je ne veux pas que Jacob et Edward se battent à cause de moi et je ne veux plus me retrouver dans ce genre de situation. Déballais-je alors qu'Angela retenait son souffle

-Qu'est ce que tu essayes de nous dire ? Demanda Rosalie sur un ton froid et sérieux.

-Je crois qu'il est temps que nous arrêtions notre mascarade avant que quelqu'un ne soit blessé. Lâchais-je d'un coup.

-Quoi ? Tu veux nous lâcher ? Tout ça à cause d'une petite bagarre ? S'emporta Tanya. Tout commençait à se mettre en place. Edward était jaloux de son frère, il s'est éloigné de son groupe d'amis qui a explosé, les autres n'ont pas arrêté de la tailler à midi, tu vas pas faire ça hein ?… Criait-elle furieuse

-Tanyaaa, doucement. Essaya de la raisonner Alice alors que j'encaissais sa fureur.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu veux arrêter. Tu es devenu célèbre à cause de la droite que tu as mise à Jessica, tu t'es enfin rapproché de lui sans éveiller ses soupçons, tout était parfait. Je ne comprends vraiment pas, à moins que tu ne te soit faite embobiner toi aussi… Dit-elle sarcastiquement mais elle se stoppa immédiatement voyant Angela regarder ses chaussures.

-Non ! Ne me dis pas que c'est ça ? Je te croyais plus intelligente que ça Bella. Tu sais quoi. Tu as raison, on arrête tout. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec une fille comme toi. Retourne à ta vie misérable, si c'est ce que tu veux. Tchao. Crachait-elle avant de remonter dans sa voiture et partir en faisant crisser les pneus.

Je regardais Alice et Rosalie prête à recevoir leurs foudres mais rien ne vint. Elles restaient là, à encaisser tout ce qui venait de se passer, hésitant entre partir comme Tanya ou chercher des explications. Je n'osais plus rien dire.

-Je sais ce que vous vous dites, j'ai pensé la même chose quand Bella m'a tout expliqué mais la situation est différente aujourd'hui. Laissez la s'expliquer et vous pourrez décider en connaissance de cause. Intervins Angela à ma grande surprise. Le déjeuner d'aujourd'hui devait y être pour beaucoup car encore ce matin, elle n'aurait jamais demandé aux filles de croire en ce que j'allais leur révéler.

Alice lança un regard à Rosalie qui fit signe qu'elle était d'accord pour m'écouter. Je déballais mon sac. Je leur expliquais tout de A à Z. L'attitude d'Edward quand nous étions seuls, mon rapprochement avec Jacob, leur histoire en commun avec Leah, leur discussion entre frère après la soirée de samedi, et les promesses d'Edward de vouloir changer pour moi. Elles écoutèrent sans rien dire et attendirent même quelques secondes avant de prendre la parole. Je guettais leurs réactions quand Rosalie prit la parole.

-Je comprends que tu ne saches plus où donner de la tête. Et si je n'avais pas vu l'attitude d'Edward aujourd'hui, je t'aurais dit que tu t'étais faite avoir comme moi, mais c'est vrai que ça ne lui ressemble pas de dénigrer les autres du groupe.

-Hum et c'est la première fois qu'on le voit jaloux d'un autre gars à cause d'une fille. Ajouta Alice

-Et toi Bella, tu es amoureuse de lui ? Demanda Rosalie qui me pris de cours alors qu'Alice et Angela me regardaient.

-Non, enfin c'est.. ! M'offusquais-j

- et de Jacob ? Répliqua Alice.

-J'en sais rien ! Il me plaît mais.. Dis-je fatigué de me torturé l'esprit avec cette question

-Jacob te plaît mais Edward ne te laisses pas indifférente et le peu qui te retienne est que c'est un connard mais si il change tu pourrais l'aimer. En conclut Alice.

Elle avait sût mettre les mots sur ce que je ressentais. Moi qui essayais de comprendre ce qu'il m'arrivait depuis 2 jours, elle avait trouvé les mots justes.

-Ma pauvre, j'aimerais pas être à ta place. Me dit gentiment Rosalie en me touchant le bras.

-Je trouve qu'il y a pire comme situation, deux beaux gosses qui te courent après, moi je veux bien te remplacer si c'est trop. Plaisanta Angela, ce qui nous fit rire.

-Merci d'être aussi compréhensives. Je comprendrais si vous ne voulez plus qu'on soit amis, après tout, c'était cet objectif qui nous rapprochait. Proposais-je alors que les deux filles se regardèrent

-On ne peut pas Bella. Apparemment ton pouvoir de séduction doit marcher sur les filles aussi car Alice et moi sommes incapables de t'en vouloir. Souriait Rose alors que je fus soulagée

-Oui et puis on veut savoir ce qui va se passer. Bella va-t-elle ramener Edward dans le droit chemin et ils finiront ensemble pour toujours ou va-t-elle choisir son premier coup de cœur Jacob, le frère gentil et attentionné ? Présentait-elle comme une affiche de cinéma.

-N'importe quoi. Rigolais-je. Je vous adore les filles. C'est juste dommage pour Tanya…Me sentis-je coupable.

-T'inquiètes ça lui passera. Me rassura Alice

Nous discutâmes encore un bon moment car les filles voulaient tout savoir dans les moindre détails et j'avoue que cela me faisait du bien de parler. Je pouvais enfin extérioriser tout ce que je ressentais et elles pouvaient me donner leur avis. Rose nous parla d'Emmett et du fait qu'il lui plaisait de plus en plus. Alice parla de Jasper mais Angela ne dit rien. Pourtant je savais qu'elle était attirée par Embry mais elle nous en parlerait quand elle serait prête. C'est rassurée et heureuse que je rentrais chez moi, ravi que mes nouvelles amies ne m'ai pas abandonné comme Tanya. J'espérais qu'elle me pardonnerait un jour mais connaissant son caractère de feu, elle n'était pas prête de laisser passer ça.

.


	12. Chapter 12

**Salut tout le monde, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. La tentation va commencer pour Bella et comme la pluspart d'entre vous l'ont deviné, ça ne va pas être facile pour Bella. **

**Bonne lecture**

**Bis. Olivia**

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

La Semaine passa à une vitesse folle. Nous étions déjà vendredi et le lycée avait organisé une après-midi sportive pout tout le lycée. Ce que j'adorais dans cette idée c'est que ceux qui ne voulaient pas participer pouvaient se contenter de regarder. Autant vous dire que j'ai directement pris possession des gradins du terrain de foot qui donnait également sur le terrain de basket qui se trouvait juste à côté. La majorité des filles ne participaient pas, soit car elles n'étaient pas très sportive soit pour mater les gars. En cette période de l'année, chacun arborait des shorts et des débardeurs qui mettaient en valeur leur corps d'athlète. En plus, le soleil avait daigné se montrer aujourd'hui, c'était une journée idéal pour une veille de vacances.

Durant la semaine, Edward avait vagabondé entre les populaires et notre nouveau groupe qui se composait d'Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie et Angela. Je voyais qu'il était difficile pour lui d'encaisser les reproches de ses amis concernant son changement d'attitude. Le plus dur était de repousser les avances des filles. Jessica était toujours à l'affût mais ce qui m'énervait le plus c'est que Tanya s'y était remise aussi. Alice et Rose me disait qu'elle faisait cela par vengeance et que je ne devais pas faire attention à elle. Quand à Jacob, lui continuait sa petite vie, il restait toujours avec les Quileute et s'octroyait quelques moments avec nous quand son frère n'était pas dans les parages. Tout notre groupe avait constaté leur petit manège et Emmett se faisait un plaisir de commenter le moindre de leur geste à mon encontre.

Jessica, Tanya et toute la clic s'étaient assises dans les gradins au-dessus de nous. Nous étions toutes les quatre en train de contempler les garçons qui participaient aux différents matches. Rose et Alice encourageaient Jasper et Emmett qui disputaient un match de foot avec Edward. A chaque fois qu'Edward touchait le ballon, les groupies derrière nous s'extasiait et je sentais son ancien côté prendre le dessus en le voyant se pavaner. Cette attitude me fit sourire car il savait qu'il était beau et ça ce n'était pas prêt de changer. Je profitais du fait d'avoir des lunettes de soleil pour pouvoir le contempler à ma guise sans que personne ne le remarque. Il était rayonnant quand il jouait. Contrairement à cette dernière semaine, il affichait un sourire constant et avait l'air de ne pas se préoccuper des autres. Je devais reconnaître qu'il était plutôt doué. Ses muscles se contractaient, ses cheveux étaient désordonnés et des légères gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son visage et sa nuque. Alors que je laissais mon imagination divagué, il se retourna et me sourit. Je ne pus que lui répondre en souriant à mon tour.

-Arrête de baver Bella, tu vas inonder les gradins. Se moqua Alice

-Mais non, n'importe quoi. M'offusquais-je

-On le connaît le coup des lunettes, ma belle. C'est pas la peine de nous mentir. Me fit remarquer Rose alors que je me mis à sourire ayant été prise en flagrant délit de matage.

-Alors, tu arrives à t'en sortir avec les deux frères ? Apparemment, Edward à l'air de retenir toute ton attention. Pouffa Alice.

-Non, je ne sais pas. Cette semaine était étrange. J'adore passer du temps avec Jacob, il est marrant et sympa, il est comme moi alors qu'Edward… Hésitais-je

-Edward quoi ? M'encouragea Angela

-J'aime son côté ténébreux et puis…physiquement… Soufflais-je en levant le sourcil qui en disait long sur mon attirance pour lui.

Les filles rigolèrent en cœur et je les suivis de bon cœur. Depuis que je leur avais tout avoué, je me sentais plus légère. Ca n'arrangeait rien à mon problème, mais ça faisait du bien de pouvoir en parler et d'en rigoler. Je savais que les filles avaient des parties pris. Au début, elles étaient toute du côté de Jacob mais en cette fin de semaine, je sentais que le comportement d'Edward les avaient réconcilié plus au moins avec lui et je sentais que Rose le préférait pour moi. Quand à Alice, elle disait que n'importe lequel des deux ferait l'affaire.

-Je suis désolé, mais tu ne peux pas dire que Jacob ne t'attire pas physiquement. Intervins Angela comme si il s'agissait d'une évidence.

-Oui, il est très beau mais je sais pas, il fait plus…enfantin. C'est ça. Lui expliquais-je alors que je les vis toute arrêté de bouger pour me faire face. Quoi ? J'ai dit quelque-chose de mal ? Dis-je en n'osant plus bouger.

-Enfantin ? Répéta Rose

-Heu…oui… Bégayais-je

-Je crois que notre Bella n'a pas dut bien regarder Jacob. Intervins Alice alors qu'Angela devenait toute rouge. Continue d'épier à travers tes lunettes et profite bien de la vue. Me soufflait-elle en prenant mon menton pour tourner ma tête dans la direction du terrain de basket.

Ma tête suivi le mouvement de sa main sans opposer de résistance, jusqu'à que mon regard se pose sur l'objet de notre conversation. Jacob ! Woua ! Etais-ce le terme enfantin que je venais d'utiliser ? Je comprenais mieux leurs réactions. Jacob était en train de jouer au basket avec Embry, Paul, Seth et Jared. Ils étaient tous torses nus, avec de grand short et la chaleur faisait briller leurs muscles à cause de la transpiration. Jacob était de loin le plus baraqué de tous. Il était splendide. Je n'avais jamais vu un corps aussi parfait. Je le découvrais sous un nouvel angle. Je savais qu'il était musclé mais pas qu'il ressemblait à un dieu grec.

-Ferme la bouche, tu vas gober une mouche. Rigola Rose.

Je ne fis même pas attention à sa remarque tellement j'étais en admiration devant lui. Son match venait de terminer et il serrait la main de ses adversaires. Il alla prendre une bouteille d'eau pour se désaltérer.

-Vas lui parler, je suis sûr qu'il n'attend que ça. Me conseilla Angela.

-Ok, mais tu viens avec moi.

-Je ne vais pas tenir la chandelle, pendant que tu baveras devant lui. Se moquait-elle

-Non, mais tu pourrais peut-être en profiter pour parler avec un autre Quileute. Lançais-je pleine de sous-entendu alors qu'elle me fit les gros yeux.

Rose et Alice décidèrent de rester pour attendre Jasper et Emmett car leur match allait bientôt être terminé. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le terrain de basket et mon cœur battait la chamade. C'était la première fois que Jacob me faisait cet effet. Oui j'avais faillit l'embrasser la dernière fois mais j'étais un peu saoul, il est beau et on s'entend bien alors que là, je sentais tout mon corps se braquer vers lui, je le désirais. La vue de son corps avait éveillé en moi, un côté bestial. Alors qu'il me vit approcher, il me sourit avant de boire une autre gorgée d'eau. Sans m'en rendre conte, je me mordis la lèvre inférieure. Angela me le fit remarqué et j'essayais de me re-concentrer alors que nous étions face à eux.

-Salut. Dirent-ils en cœur

-Salut, alors gagné ou perdu ? Demanda Angela voyant que je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer

-Gagné. Répondit fièrement Jacob.

-C'est grâce à mon talent. Se venta Embry en faisant un clin d'œil à Angie qui rougissait de plus belle.

-Ouai d'accord. Ca doit sûrement être ça. Rigola Jacob alors que je le contemplais sans dire un mot.

C'était plus fort que moi. Je n'arrivais plus à contrôler mes yeux. Je détaillais chaque parcelle de son visage et m'autorisais rapidement à contempler son torse. Alors que j'étais perdu dans ma contemplation, la voix de Jacob me rappela à l'ordre. Nous n'étions plus que tout les deux.

-Bella ? Bella ?

-Heu oui, désolé…Je pensais à autre chose… M'empourprais-je alors qu'il se mit à sourire de plus bel.

-Ok. Embry est allé montrer à Angela comment nous rejoindre demain à la push, tu connais cette plage ?

Evidemment que je la connaissais, c'était notre lieu de ralliement avec les filles quand on élaborait notre plan. Nous n'y allions plus depuis.

-Heu, oui je vois où elle est.

-Super, vous n'avez cas venir vers 14h, on va se baigner puis le soir on fera un feu de camps. Tu penses pouvoir rester dormir sur place ?

-Il faut que je demande à Charlie, mais je pense qu'il sera d'accord. Il y aura qui ?

-Juste la bande habituelle.

-Ok. Super.

Le prof de sport annonça la poursuite des matches. Jacob retourna sur le terrain alors qu'Angela et moi retournions vers les gradins. Cette dernière s'extasiait déjà de la soirée en perspective et espérait que ces parents seraient d'accord pour qu'elle reste dormir. Arrivée vers le bord du terrain, Rose et Alice étaient en compagnie de garçons et Edward était là lui aussi.

-Je ne savais pas que tu étais une fan de basket. Sourit Emmett fier de son sous-entendu.

-J'adore tous les sports. Je suis une grande athlète, tu ne le savais pas. Plaisantais-je afin de détendre l'atmosphère voyant qu'Edward s'était crispé.

Jasper et Emmmett refaisait le match alors qu'Edward se rapprocha de moi.

-Tu vas à la push demain ? Soufflait-il afin que personne n'entende notre conversation

-Heu oui, tu y vas toi aussi ? Demandais-je un peu gênée

-Non, on fait une soirée avec l'équipe de foot. M'expliquait-il. Il faudrait que l'on se voit pour l'exposé, on a encore pas mal de boulot. M'annonçait-il

-Oui, on peut se voir dimanche. Proposais-je comme si cela compensait le fait que j'allais passe la journée et sûrement la nuit avec son frère.

-Super, on dit 13h chez toi ? Souriait-il

-Pas de problème, on sera tranquille Charlie va pêcher toute la journée. Répliquais-je, alors que je prenais conscience qu'il pouvait prendre cela pour des avances vu le sourire qu'il affichait.

-C'est parfait. Il n'y aura personne pour nous déranger alors. Dit-il avec une voix séductrice alors qu'il fixait quelqu'un derrière moi.

J'acquiesçais le rouge aux joues et regardais derrière moi pour constater que cette personne n'était autre Jacob.

Je passais la fin de journée avec les filles, admirant mes deux prétendants et en pensant aux deux journées que j'allais passer avec eux. Je me martelais la tête en me disant que je ne devrais pas donner plus d'intérêt à l'un ou l'autre, afin de ne pas créer de problème. J'étais partagé entre l'excitation de pouvoir passer un moment avec chacun d'eux et la peur de ne pas résister à leur charme respectif.

Samedi, Angela et moi arrivâmes à la puch. Elle était toute excitée car elle avait eu l'autorisation de rester dormir et qu'elle avait hâte de passe la soirée avec Embry. Nous avions enfilé nos maillots de bain sous nos vêtements car le soleil était de la partie lui aussi. Une fois arrivé sur place, nous vîmes les garçons qui jouaient au foot pendant que les filles étaient assises sur des couvertures à les regarder. A peine arrivée, Rachel nous sauta dessus, nous expliquant qu'elle était trop contente que nous ayons pu venir. Kim, Leah étaient présentent également. La première nous salua gentiment alors que la deuxième me fixa droit dans les yeux comme à son habitude. Super ! J'avais oublié qu'elle serait là et que j'allais subir ses regards meurtriers. Jacob arriva à ce moment. Il nous salua suivi des autres garçons. Paul prit Rachel dans ses bras et celle-ci se plaignit qu'il suait comme un cochon, ce qui fit rire tout le monde. Ce dernier fit semblant de se vexer et il l'attrapa et la porta dans ses bras jusqu'à l'eau pendant que celle-ci se débattait et criais. On le vit l'a jeter dans l'eau sous l'œil amusé de tout le monde.

-Oh non. N'y pense même pas.

Je tournais la tête vers Kim qui avait l'air de se tenir sur ses gardes alors que Jared approchait le sourire aux lèvres prêt à l'attaquer. Apparemment, Paul avait donné des idées à ses potes. Jared attrapa sa copine qui tentais de s'échapper, pendant que Leah sermonnait son frère comme quoi, il n'avait pas intérêt de tenter quoi que ce soit. Seth avait beau être plus jeune qu'elle, il était largement plus fort. Il l'asseyait de chatouilles et arriva à l'attraper malgré le fait qu'elle se débattait. Une vraie tigresse. Les deux compères se dirigèrent vers l'eau où se trouvaient déjà Paul et Rachel.

-Courage Kim, je suis sûre qu'elle est bonne. Se moqua Angela.

-Tu en es sûre ? Demanda Embry le regard taquin.

-Tu rêves, je serais dans l'eau avant même que tu ne m'attrapes. Lançait-elle avant de courir vers l'eau sentant qu'Embry avait été contaminé par la blague des autres.

Je rigolais de bon cœur. J'étais heureuse pour Angela. De jour en jour, elle et Embry se rapprochaient et cette journée allait peut-être être la plus belle journée de sa vie.

-Bon, ba, il ne reste plus que nous. Qu'est ce qu'on fait. Tu te rends toute de suite ou il faut que je te cours après ? Souri Jacob.

-Je vais t'éviter tout ce mal. Dis-je en enlevant mon t-shirt, en rigolant

-Tu triches là. Les autres n'ont pas eu le temps d'enlever leurs vêtements. Dit-il en se rapprochant dangereusement de moi.

-C'est juste qu'elles ont eu affaire à quelqu'un de plus rapide que toi. Le provoquais-je en enlevant mon short, sachant que je venais de signer mon arrêt de mort.

A peine avais-je eu le temps de le retirer, que je sentis deux bras chauds me soulever de terre. J'essayais de lui échapper mais c'était peine perdu. En une minute, je mettais retrouvé submergé par l'eau. Quand je remontais à la surface, je l'éclaboussais alors que les autres rigolaient. Mon geste fut imité par Seth à l'encontre de Paul et c'est là que tout dégénéra. Paul essaya d'éclabousser Seth mais il atteignit Leah, cette dernière se vengea de la même manière. Paul nous fit éclater de rire, en appelant au secours, disant qu'une folle furieuse s'acharnait sur lui. Jared éclata de rire suite à sa réplique, ce qui ne plût pas à Leah. Elle s'attaqua don à ce dernier pendant que Paul prenait sa revanche sur Seth. Rachel et Kim prirent leurs jambes à leurs cous et s'enfuirent en direction de la plage. Paul envoya une tonne d'eau dans la direction d'Angela mais Embry vint à son secours en se postant devant elle. C'était trop mignon. J'éclatais de rire quand Leah coula Jared jusqu'à que j'avale de l'eau. Je fis face à Jacob qui souriait, fière de m'avoir éclaboussé.

-Oh toi tu paies rien pour attendre.

Je lui envoyer le plus d'eau que je pouvais dans la figure. La tête qu'il fit me fit exploser de rire.

-Tu vas le regretter ma belle. M'annonçait-il le regard revanchard.

Nous partîmes dans une bataille d'eau et voyant que je recevais beaucoup plus d'eau que je n'en envoyais, je décidais de prendre la fuite vers la plage. Comprenant ce que je m'apprêtais à faire, Jacob se mit à ma poursuite. En moins d'une seconde, je sentis sa main attraper ma cheville et me tirer vers l'arrière. J'avais beau mettre toutes mes forces pour aller dans l'autre sens, je me retrouvais plaqué entre ses bras. Quand je relevais la tête pour lui faire face, nous stoppâmes immédiatement notre bagarre. Nous cessâmes de rire et son regard plongea dans le mien. Nous restâmes dans cette position, nos corps collés l'un à l'autre, se laissaient porter par l'eau. Je lui souris sentant le rouge me monter aux joues et lui affichait un air sérieux. Je sentis un de ses bras libéré mon corps alors que son autre main glissa sur le bas de mon dos. Une vague de frisson s'empara de mon corps. Il vint remettre une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille grâce à sa main libre. Il effleura ma joue et je sentis mon corps se tendre. S'ayez j'allais succomber, s'il m'embrassait, je ne pourrais rien faire. J'espérais même qu'il le fasse. Cela voulait-il dire que j'avais fait mon choix ?

-Vous avez qu'à le dire si on vous dérange. Cria Paul à notre attention.

Je reculais automatiquement, gênée par la situation et alertée par le regard de Leah.

-Je vais rejoindre les filles sur la plage. Je..je commence à avoir des frissons. Balbutiais-je

-Ok. Moi, je reste encore un peu. M'informait-il frustré.

Je pris le chemin de la plage alors que Jacob se rapprochais de Paul et lui assena une claque magistrale derrière la tête. J'installais ma serviette à côté de Rachel et me posais dessus. Les filles affichaient un sourire mais je décidais de ne pas relever, étant encore perturbée par ce qui venait de se passer. Angela et Leah nous rejoignirent au bout de quelques minutes alors que je restais là, allongée sur mes coudes à contempler Jacob. Si Paul n'était pas intervenu, je serais sûrement avec Jacob à l'heure qu'il est. Je ressentis une vague de culpabilité en pensant à Edward. Il fallait vraiment que je fasse attention à ne pas laisser mes hormones me guider, afin de ne rien regretter. Ma résolution partie en miettes quand il sortit de l'eau, accompagné des garçons. Il avançait en plaisantant avec Embry alors que l'eau rissolaient sur son corps. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, tic que j'avais pris depuis que je le connaissais. Il me sourit et vint s'assoir à côté de moi, pendant que les autres prenaient place auprès des autres filles. Il ne manquant pas de m'éclabousser afin de me faire râler. Il était incorrigible et j'adorais ça.

Nous discutâmes le reste de l'après-midi, jusqu'à que les garçons décident d'aller faire les courses pour le barbecue. Paul et Jared embrassèrent leurs copines respectives, et ils partirent avec la camionnette de Paul. Nous discutâmes entre filles le temps qu'ils reviennent. Rachel et Kim étaient très sympas. Leah, elle était plus réservée, je ne sais pas si s'était dû à ma présence mais je la trouvais distante. Une fois les garçons revenus, ils préparèrent le feu pour le barbecue. Le soleil s'étant couché, une petite brise s'était levée. Tout le monde enfila une veste et les couples se rapprochèrent automatiquement. Nous mangeâmes comme quatre et les conversations allaient bon train. Je fus ravie de constater qu'Embry s'était assis à côté d'Angela qui avait l'air d'être aux anges. Nous étions tous autour du feu, en train de faire fondre des chamalos, quand Seth lança une idée.

-Hé si on faisait un jeu ?

-Moi, je suis crevé, plus le goût de courir. Annonça Paul

-On le savait que t'étais une petite nature. Se moqua Embry alors que Paul lui lançait un chamalo en pleine figure.

-On a qu'à joué à « je n'ai jamais ». Proposa Rachel toute enjouée

Les garçons rouspétèrent en disant que c'était un jeu de filles.

-On a qu'à le corsé en ajoutant de l'alcool. Sourit Quil qui venait d'arriver avec deux bouteilles à la main.

Tout le monde le salua, ravi de le voir arriver enfin. Il nous expliqua qu'il était retenu par un repas de famille et qu'il avait enfin pu s'échapper. Tout le monde accepta sa proposition et Rachel nous expliqua les règles du jeu. Le but était que quelques affirmait une phrase comme quoi il n'avait jamais fait un truc et tout ce qui l'avait fait devait boire une gorgée.

-Je commence. Lança Rachel. Je n'ai jamais triché à un contrôle.

Nous éclatâmes de rire voyant que tout les garçons buvaient.

-Je n'ai jamais pleuré devant un film. Lança Paul.

Bien évidemment, toutes les filles prirent une gorgée alors que les garçons jubilaient. C'est comme ça que le jeu se transforma en concours à celui qui ferait boire le plus de personnes dans le camp adverse, soit filles contre mecs. Chacun y allait de bon cœur, et je me laissais prendre au jeu. L'alcool aidant nous abordions toute sorte de sujet. Alors que Quil venait de faire boire toutes les filles, Rachel renchérit.

-Je n'ai jamais couché avec une fille. Rigolait-elle un peu éméchée.

Mon regard se tourna vers Jacob qui prit une gorgée comme tous les autres garçons à part Seth. Il remarqua mon regard et me fixa longuement pendant que les autres charriaient le pauvre Seth.

-Je n'ai jamais éprouvé d'attirance pour une personne de ce groupe. Lança froidement Leah qui avait noté notre échange.

Tout le monde avait noté que la question m'était personnellement destinée, mais tous firent mine de rien. Jacob bu mais ne détacha pas son regard du mien et je bus à mon tour. Je tournais la tête étant gêné par son regard satisfait et je cherchais du regard Angela et constatait qu'elle était rouge comme une tomate. Elle avait sûrement dut boire.

-Je ne me suis jamais faite passer pour une sainte nitouche ! Cracha Leah en fixant droit dans les yeux.

Cette fois plus de doute, elle avait une dent contre moi. Pour qui se prenait-elle pour m'insulter ainsi. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour.

-Je n'ai jamais fait souffrir deux garçons au point de les perdre tout les deux. Répliquais-je en lui lançant un regard noir alors que tout le monde se tût pour observer notre joute verbale.

Je vis paraître en une fraction de seconde de la tristesse dans ses yeux. Mais ce sentiment fut vite remplacer par un regard assassin. J'avais touché la corde sensible mais c'était elle qui avait commencé.

-Ce n'est qu'une question de temps, ma belle. Souriait-elle narquoise.

-Les filles… Essaya d'intervenir Rachel

-Je t'emmerde Leah, c'est quoi ton problème. Me levais-je

-Mon problème c'est que je peux pas voir les égoïstes. Me fit-elle face à son tour en se rapprochant dangereusement de mon visage.

-Ca suffit les filles, je crois que l'alcool vous ai monté à la tête. Intervins Jacob en me tirant vers l'arrière alors que Seth se mit entre sa sœur et moi afin de la calmer.

Jacob me proposa d'aller faire un tour pour me calmer et je le suivi sans rien dire, lançant un dernier regard à Leah. Rachel était en train de la sermonner et celle-ci baissait la tête comme si elle reconnaissait que ce qu'elle avait fait été mal. Cette image me déstabilisa, comment pouvait-elle passer de exécrable à vulnérable ? Angela me lança un sourire timide, m'indiquant qu'elle s'inquiétait pour moi mais je lui souris pour la rassurer. Jacob et moi partîmes en direction de la mer et nous la longeâmes pendant un moment sans rien dire.

-Décidemment, tu attires les foudres des autres filles à chaque fois que tu sors, où est ce que c'est une coïncidence ? Souriait-il

-Non, ça ne m'arrive qu'avec les filles de Forks. Plaisantais-je à mon tour.

-Je suis désolé pour ce qui vient de se passer. Dit-il en prenant un air sérieux.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute Jake. Le rassurais-je

Il sourit de plus belle.

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire à ce point ? Demandais-je intriguée

-Non, c'est rien. C'est juste la première fois que tu m'appelles Jake. Je sais c'est stupide mais ça me plaît. Avouait-il un peu gêné

C'est vrai que je ne m'étais pas rendu compte de l'avoir appelé ainsi. C'était sûrement à force d'entendre les autres le dire ou tout simplement car je me sentais plus proche de lui après cette journée.

-Oh mais je t'en pris JAKE. Rigolais-je

-Tu te sens d'attaques pour y retourner ? Me proposait-il

J'hochais de la tête et nous fîmes demi-tour. Sans que je m'y attende, il prit ma main dans la sienne prétextant en rigolant, qu'il devait être au plus prêt de moi, pour me protéger de Leah la Furie. Son geste ne me dérangea pas au contraire, j'étais bien avec lui. Nous retournâmes auprès des autres et la soirée suivi son cours. En fin de soirée, il ne restait plus que Paul, Jacob, Leah et moi. Tous les autres s'étaient endormis autour du feu. Angela s'était endormi dans les bras d'Embry et semblait faire des rêves agréables, car elle affichait un sourire. Paul indiqua qu'il allait se couché après un bâillement et nous décidâmes dans faire autant. J'allais chercher mon duvet qui se trouvait un peu plus loin du feu. Leah m'avait précédé et me tendit ce dernier en me soufflant un : « désolé pour taleur » avant de s'allonger à côté de son frère. Je restais sur place car je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça de sa part. Elle était surprenante comme fille. J'avais du mal à savoir si je la détestais ou l'appréciais.

Un bâillement me conforta dans l'idée que je devais aller me coucher et je m'installais sur le sable entre Jake et Angela. Alors que je regardais le ciel bercée par les respirations de mes amis qui dormaient, je senti le souffle chaud de Jacob me caresser la joue. Soudain, je sentis des milliers de fourmillement dans mon corps. Je venais de prendre conscience que j'étais pratiquement coller à lui et que tout le monde dormait. Je sentais son regard sur moi et je ne savais pas quoi faire. Devais-je lui faire face ? Si oui il allait sûrement terminer ce que nous avions commencé dans l'eau. Devais-je faire semblant de dormir afin qu'il ne tente rien ? Je n'en n'avais pas vraiment envie. Je décidais de prendre mon courage à deux mains et de pivoter la tête.

Mon regard se perdit dans ses prunelles couleurs charbon qui me fixaient avec intensités. Il me sourit et vint poser sa main sur ma joue. Son geste provoqua un frisson de désir qu'il perçu comme un frisson de froid. Il se rapprocha de moi, de sorte à ce que mon corps se love au sien. Nous étions face à face. Ma tête posée sur son biceps alors que son bras me caressait les cheveux. Il avait déposé son menton sur le haut de mon crâne et j'avais l'impression d'être toute petite entre ses bras. Je sentais son corps musclé contre le mien et ses légères caressent réveillaient tous mes sens. Je poussais un soupir de contentement et il recula légèrement pour baisser la tête et me faire face. Le bout de son nez touchait le mien. La lune illuminait son visage. Il n'y avait qu'un centimètre ou deux entre nos lèvres. Je mourrais d'envie qu'il m'embrasse. A ce moment là, plus aucunes questions ne me venaient à l'esprit, je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, ce qui le fit sourire.

-J'adore quand tu fais ça. Soufflait-il. C'est grâce à ça que je sais que je te plais. Dit-il le regard rieure alors que je baissais la tête, gênée qu'il l'ait remarqué.

Il me releva le menton pour que mon visage soit à quelques centimètres du sien.

-Si tu savais comme j'ai envie de t'embrasser, là, maintenant. Dit-il d'une voie rauque.

-Je sais oui. Soufflais-je gênée de lui avouer que je savais ce qu'il ressentait car j'avais envie de la même chose.

Il vint caler sa main derrière ma nuque et approcha son visage du mien. Je retins mon souffle et fermais les yeux. Je sentis ses lèvres se déposer à la commissure des mes lèvres, puis il recula.

-Pas ce soir. Je veux faire les choses correctement cette fois. Et je ne peux rien faire tant que tout ne sera pas claire pour toi. M'expliquait-il frustré

-Je comprends. Dis-je essayant de cacher ma déception.

Il resserra son étreinte sur moi et nous nous retrouvâmes dans notre position initiale. Jacob ne souhaitait pas m'embrasser tant que je n'aurais pas fait mon choix. Il attendrait et j'étais impressionné par son self-control. Si je m'étais écouté, nous nous serions déjà embrassé, voir même plus.

* * *

**Alors ? Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? J'attends vos reviews. Merci bis**


	13. Chapter 13

**Salut tout le monde, et voila un nouveau chapitre. Désolé pour l'attente mais j'ai moins de temps pour écrire en ce moment. J 'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va vous plaire. J'attends vos imressions avec impatience. Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitre je vais écire, je fais en fonction de l'inspiration. Je vous laisse découvrire la suite, en espérant qu'elle vous plaira. A très vite.**

**bises Olivia.**

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

11H30. Je venais de rentrer à la maison. Angela m'avait déposé chez moi sans oublier de me raconter tout ce qui c'était passé entre elle et Embry. Ils s'étaient embrassés et avaient dormi ensemble. Elle rayonnait de bonheur et j'étais heureuse pour elle. En me faisant un sandwiche, je repensais à ma soirée avec Jacob. Je ne savais plus quoi penser. D'un côté j'étais contente que rien ne se soit passé vis-à-vis d'Edward mais d'un autre j'étais restée sur ma faim. Etais-ce des sentiments que j'avais pour Jake ou simplement mes hormones qui parlaient à ma place ? Aucune idée ! Edward allait arriver d'un moment à l'autre et j'allais bien voir ce qu'il en était.

A peine ais-je finis de penser cela, qu'on sonna à la porte. Mon rythme cardiaque augmenta automatiquement. Je descendis lui ouvrir et il me gratifia de son plus beau sourire. Il vint déposer un bise sur ma joue pour me saluer, ce qui me surpris un peu. Il entra et me demanda où est ce qu'on s'installait et je lui indiquais ma chambre à l'étage.

Il me laissa passer devant lui dans l'escalier et je sentais son regard. Il avait vraiment un pouvoir d'attraction sur moi. Le problème était qu'avant je pouvais me défiler et lui faire face car il agissait comme un connard mais depuis qu'il faisait des efforts, je le trouvais de plus en plus attendrissant et j'avais du mal à garder mon assurance. Il me déstabilisait complètement.

Je pris place sur mon lit comme la dernière fois, sauf que cette fois-ci, il ne s'installa pas en face de moi, mais à côté. Nous commençâmes nos recherches et j'essayais de me concentrer. Impossible. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à ma soirée de la veille et au faite qu'Edward était juste à côté et que son parfum enivrant me caressait les narines. Au bout de 10 minutes, il souffla et se laissa tomber contre le mur.

-J'ai pas très envie de bosser. M'avouait-il

-Il fallait me le dire, ce n'est pas grave, on aurait pu remettre ça à plus tard, on a toute les vacances.

-Hum, mais je n'aurais pas eu d'excuses pour te voir. Souriait-il ce qui me fit rougir.

-Tu sais que tu ne pas besoin de raison pour me voir.

-Vraiment. Alors je suppose que tu seras d'accord pour dîner avec moi demain soir ? Sauf, si…Hésitait-il affichant un air sérieux

-Sauf si quoi ? Demandais-je

-Sauf si la soirée d'hier à changée la donne. Lâchait-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Je fus soudainement prise d'une bouffée de chaleur. Théoriquement il ne s'était rien passé entre son frère et moi, mais ce que j'avais ressenti quand nous étions dans l'eau et le soir sur la plage, m'indiquait qu'il s'agissait plus que d'une simple soirée entre amis.

-Edward… Commençais-je

-Je suis désolé. Je ne devrais pas faire des allusions comme celle-ci. On a été claire, on la joue à la loyale, donc je n'ai aucun soucis à me faire. Oublie ce que je viens de dire. Tu t'es amusée ?

-Oui, c'était sympa et puis ça à permis à Angie et Embry de se rapprocher. Lui révélais-je afin de dissiper le malaise qui s'était installé

-Sérieux ? Ils sont ensembles ? S'enthousiasmait-il bizarrement.

-Oui et ça à l'air de te ravir. Rigolais-je

-Oh, non. C'est juste que j'aie de quoi me faire pardonner des avis d'Angela et que j'aie remarqué qu'Embry lui plaisait, alors j'ai joué les cupidons. M'avouait-il affichant un air détaché, alors qu'il était gêné.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

-De quoi pour Angela et bien…

-Non. Pourquoi tu fais semblant que ce que tu as fait est débile en affichant un air détaché ?

-J'en sais rien. C'est sûrement par habitude. Depuis une semaine, j'essaye de changer de comportement et le fait d'entendre des reproches de mes coéquipiers….je ne sais plus trop quelle attitude adopter. M'avouait-il.

-Tu n'as pas à changé ta personnalité Edward. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, j'en suis convaincu.

-Je l'étais et je m'évertue à le redevenir. Mais changer est la chose la plus difficile que j'ai eu à faire. Grimaçait-il

-Tu n'es pas si mauvais que tu le penses Edward. Le réconfortais-je en déposant ma main sur sa jambe.

Son regard se posa sur ma main. Il tourna de nouveau la tête vers moi.

-Peut-être mais je le suis plus que tu ne le penses. Si j'écoutais mon instinct, là tout de suite, je serais en train de séduire. Dit-il d'une voix rauque en se plaçant face à moi.

Il se pencha au-dessus de moi alors que je me reculais automatiquement pour mettre le plus d'espace possible entre nous.

-Je remettrais en place ta mèche de cheveux en te regardant droit dans les yeux. Ajoutait-il en appliquant ces dires alors que je retenais mon souffle, la situation m'ayant complètement échappée.

-Edward…Soufflais-je

-Je te dirais te succomber à la tentation, que Jacob n'en serait rien et si tu ne bougeais pas, je t'embrasserais. Continuait-il alors que son corps était complètement allongé sur le mien et que son visage se rapprochait dangereusement du mien.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je n'aimais pas ce qu'il était en train de faire, ce n'était pas honnête des avis de son frère mais au moins je serais ce qu'il en était. Au moment où j'allais être fixée, il soupira et déposa un baiser dans mon cou. La douceur de ses lèvres m'électrisa. Alors que mon corps en demandait plus, il se poussa et roula sur le côté, regardant le plafond.

-Mais je n'en ferais rien. Tu as raison. Je suis peut-être en train de changer. S'exaspérait-il alors que je restais là comme idiote.

Nous restâmes là quelques minutes sans rien dire. Lui frustré de ne pas pouvoir céder à ses pulsions et moi gênée de n'avoir rien fait pour le repousser. Il le remarqua et décida de changer de sujet pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-Tu as mieux fait connaissance aves les autres ? Rachel est sympa. Lançait-il prenant une fiche de notes pour se concentrer sur autre chose.

-Oui, elle est géniale. Les autres sont sympas aussi. Il y a juste Leah qui est… M'interrompis-je pensant que d'évoquer son prénom pourrais créer un autre malaise.

-Leah est juste quoi ? Tu peux m'en parler tu sais. Souriait-il

-Je sais pas, j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne m'aime pas. Enfin non, qu'elle m'en veut pour quelque-chose mais je ne sais pas quoi. Avouais-je

-Elle est peut-être jalouse que tu sois proche de Jake.

-Ou peut-être qu'elle est jalouse que je sois proche de toi. Lui fis-je remarquer.

-Ca m'étonnerait. Souriait-il crispé le regard empli de tristesse.

-Vous avez déjà reparlé depuis…depuis la fois où tu les as vus. Arrivais-je à demander.

-Non. Pour moi, elle avait fait son choix et je lui en voulais. Et puis je suis devenu l'Edward populaire donc nous n'avons jamais eu l'occasion d'en parler.

-Je suis sûre que ça te ferai du bien et que ça te libérerais.

-Peut-être. En tout c as une chose est sûre, c'est qu'un dîner avec toi changerait la donne mais tu n'as pas l'air décidé à accepter. Me taquinait-il

-Je ne sais pas…c'est un peu trop romantique…et…

-Et mon frère risquerait de ne pas apprécier. Terminait-il

Je me sentais très mal. Je culpabilisais. Je m'étais promis de ne pas les faire souffrir et s'était exactement ce que j'étais en train de faire. La situation ne pouvait plus durer.

-Je comprends. Dit-il peiné

-Je supporte plus cette situation. Il faut qu'on arrête. Pensais-je à voix haute.

-Ok j'ai compris. Au moins je serais devenue quelqu'un de bien, enfin presque. Dit-il en se levant et ramassant ses affaires de cours.

Je m'affolais immédiatement. Je ne voulais pas qu'il parte. Comment pouvait-il croire aussi facilement que je le repoussais ?

-Attends ! Ce que je veux dire c'est que je ne peux pas continuer à passer une soirée avec Jake, puis toi et faire comme si de rien n'était.

Il s'assit sur le lit, attendant que je poursuive.

-Peut-être que vous le vivez bien pour l'instant mais l'un de vous va souffrir et moi aussi. Ca ne peut plus durer.

-Ca veut dire que tu as fait ton choix ? Tentait-il

-Non. Mais il faut que je le fasse.

-Alors fait une dernière sortie avec chacun de nous et tu prendras ta décision au bal du printemps.

-Quoi, quel bal ?

-Celui qui à lieu à la reprise des cours. M'informait-il

-Ca me parait raisonnable. Il faudrait que je prévienne Jacob.

-Je lui dirais en rentrant. Mais comme il a eu le droit à une journée de plus que moi en ta compagnie, je te propose qu'on arrête de bosser et que l'on profite de cette journée. Souriait-il en refermant le bouquin qui était devant moi.

Je lui souris à mon tour et me laissais tenter par sa proposition. Nous décidâmes d'aller faire un tour dans la forêt car il souhaitait m'emmener dans un endroit spécial. Après une heure de marche, à discuter de tout et de rien, nous débouchâmes sur une prairie splendide. C'était la première fois que je découvrais cet endroit et je n'imaginais pas qu'il puisse y avoir un endroit aussi magnifique à Forks. Edward me prit la main et m'entraîna dans les hautes herbes. Nous nous mîmes à courir en voyant que les tiges blanches des fleurs sur lesquels on souffle pour faire un vœu, s'envolaient sur notre passage. Edward trébucha et m'entraîna dans sa chute. Nous étions morts de rire. Ce moment était sublime. Tellement romantique. J'avais l'impression d'être dans l'un de mes bouquins. Tout était parfait. Le décor, le soleil, Edward. Ces yeux verts étaient rieurs et me regardaient avec intensité. Nous parlâmes de nos vies respectives. C'était la première fois que je me confiais autant à quelqu'un, je lui avait même dit des choses qu'Angie ignoraient. Il me parla du lycée, que les autres avaient changé de comportement avec lui depuis qu'il restait avec nous. Il me disait que le pire dans cette histoire, c'est qu'avant il passait son temps à draguer et que depuis qu'il avait arrêté, toutes les filles le harcelaient. Jessica n'arrêtait pas de l'appeler, alors que Tanya lui lançait des perches pour lui rappeler le bon vieux temps. Cette information me mit hors de moi, mais je ne pouvais pas le lui montrer. Tanya était vraiment mesquine. Je ne savais pas à quoi elle jouait mais ça n'augurait rien de bon. Le temps était passé tellement vite en sa compagnie que nous n'avions même pas vu qu'il était déjà 19h00. Edward me proposa d'aller acheter quelque-chose à manger et de pique-niquer sur la plage. J'envoyais un message à Charlie pour le prévenir et nous partîmes pour la superette. Une fois arrivée à la push, il installa une couverture qu'il avait dans sa voiture et nous profitâmes du couché de soleil. Nous restâmes là sans parler pendant un long moment admirant ce spectacle magnifique. Une légère brise déclencha un frisson, ce qui n'échappa pas à Edward. Il déposa son blouson de l'équipe sur mes épaules et se permis de faire passer mes cheveux par-dessus. La sensation de sa main frôlant ma nuque me lança une nouvelle décharge agréable. Il se contenta de me sourire et fixa de nouveau l'horizon. Tout semblait figé en cet instant. Je me laissais bercé par le bruit des vagues et dans un soupir de bienêtre, je vins déposé ma tête sur son épaule. Mon père m'envoya un message à 22h00 me demandant si je comptais rentrer bientôt. Je décidais donc de rentrer afin de le voir un petit moment.

Edward me raccompagna à la maison et me remercia pour cette journée. Il vint déposer un baiser sur ma joue et m'informa qu'il attendait mon message pour notre dernière soirée avant que je prenne ma décision. Quand j'entra dans la maison, je rejoins mon père qui regardait la télé et nous discutâmes pendant un moment avant qu'il aille se coucher. Une fois dans mon lit, je repenssais à ma journée avec Edward et celle passée avec Jacob et je pris conscience qu'au jour d'aujourd'hui, je n'avais aucune idée duquel je devais choisir. Il allait falloir qu'on m'aide. Je décidais donc d'appeler les filles à la rescousse et envoyais un message à mes trois amies afin de leur donner rdv demain après-midi.

Le soleil traversa ma chambre et me réveilla vers les 11h00. Je pris une douche et mangeais avec mon père. Ce dernier partit au boulot à 14h00 au moment où les filles arrivèrent.

-Salut Bella, alors qu'est ce qu'il y a de si urgent ? Me demanda Angie alors que les deux autres me regardèrent avec de grands yeux

-Il faut que je fasse un choix et je n'arrive pas à me décider. Alors je me suis dis que j'aurais besoin de regards extérieur et puis vu que chacune d'entre vous à une préférence ? Leur explicais-je

-N'en dit pas plus. Direction la chambre, nous allons bien nous amuser. S'enthousiasma Alice en me poussant en direction des escaliers.

Rose et Angela sourirent et nous emboitèrent le pas. Une fois installées dans ma chambre, Alice afficha plusieurs feuilles de papier vierge les unes en dessous des autres et inscrivit le nom des deux garçons sur chaque colonne.

-T'es sérieuse là ? Rigolais-je

-Ben quoi ? Rien de mieux que d'une liste de pour et contre pour faire un choix. S'étonnait-elle face à mon scepticisme.

-Moi je trouve que c'est une bonne idée. Ajouta Rose

-Tu vois un autre moyen ? Demanda Alice

-Non.

-Bon, on est d'accord. Alors qui commence ? dit-elle en se positionnant à côté des feuilles prête à écrire.

-Oh moi, Jacob à un corps de rêve. Proposa Angie.

-Oui, mais Edward aussi. Répliqua Rose

-Oui mais celui de Jacob est mieux. Riposta Angela

-Un point pour Jacob. Départagea Alice en le notant sur la colonne de Jake

C'était parfait, Angela et Rose proposaient à tour de rôle un avantage et un inconvénient pour chacun des garçons en fonction de leur parti pris. Au bout de 20 minutes, elles étaient à cour d'idée et comme si le sors s'acharnait sur moi, il y avait match nul entre les deux frères.

-Alors là, je sèche. Lança Rose interrompant les réflexions de chacune.

-Bon, ce n'est pas grave. Au moment, ça t'aura remis en tête toutes ces informations. Dit Alice

-Super, mais ça ne m'aide pas du tout. Je suis au courant de ce qui m'attire chez l'un ou l'autre. Me décourageais-je.

-Bon, passons à l'étape 2. Ne se décontenança pas Alice.

-Parce qu'il y a combien d'étapes ? S'interrogea Angie.

-Et bien, là nous venons de répertorier tous leurs avantages personnels, maintenant nous devons savoir le plus important, sont-ils susceptible de mentir ou voir pire trompé Bella. Ensuite…

-Attends, je ne pense pas qu'ils soient capables d'une telle chose… La coupais-je dans ses explications.

-Bella, tu sais que personnellement je choisirais Edward mais tu connais son passé et même si il paraît avoir changé…M'expliquait-elle alors que le doute s'insinua en moi

-Oui et puis Jacob n'est pas blanc comme neige. C'est bien lui qui a planté un couteau dans le dos de son propre frère. Renchérit Alice .

-Ok, mais comment tu veux faire pour savoir…Commençais-je voyant un sourire espiègle s'afficher sur son visage de lutin.

-Il n'y a qu'une manière de le savoir. LA TENTATION !

- Ouiiii, j'ai hâte de voir ça. C'est quoi ton plan ? Acclama Rose alors qu'Angie rigolait

-Et bien, je pensais qu'on pourrait faire appel à Vic', ma cousine. Aucun mec ne lui résiste et…

-Attendez, vous n'allez pas leur mettre une bombasse sous le nez. M'inquiétais-je

-Si comme ça on verra si l'un d'entre eux n'est pas sincère. Confirma Alice

-C'est radical mais efficace. Cautionna Rose.

-Ok. Abdiquais-je même si l'idée ne me plaisais pas du tout. Mais il fallait que je fasse un choix et le plus vite possible. Et après c'est quoi l'étape, tu les emmènes dans un bar de strip-tease ? Lançais-je sur un ton ironique.

-Si des deux prétendants réussissent le test, nous allons devoir passer à l'étape la plus…comment dire…périlleuse. Dit-elle en haussant son sourcil

- Tu penses à quoi ? Se méfia Angela.

-Nous allons devoir trouver des preuves de leur attachement envers Bella. Répondit-elle.

-Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre ? Demanda Rose

-Et bien, il faudrait qu'on puisse accéder à leurs chambres et fouiner, mails, photos, lettres… Enonçait-elle

-Non mais t'es malade ? Tu sais que c'est… M'emportais-je

-Moi je sais pirater un ordi. Lâcha Angela alors que je restais sans voix et qu'Alice s'excitait comme une puce.

-Super, y'a plus qu'à trouver comment rentrer chez eux sans se faire choper. Réfléchissait Alice

-Emmett m'a dit que leurs parents étaient partis en vacances cette semaine. Il faudrait juste que Bella sorte avec l'un pendant qu'on occupe l'autre. Proposa Rose.

-Pas question. S'ils l'apprenaient…Me rétractais-je

-BELLA. Tu veux choisir ou pas ? J'ai l'impression que tu te complets dans cette situation. Si tu as fait appelle à nous c'est que tu n'as plus de solution, alors soit t'es partante, soit on arrête tout et tu te démerde toute seule. Se fâcha Alice.

Sa réaction me choqua. Je ne l'avais jamais vu s'emporter. C'était étrange venant de sa part et c'est là que je pris conscience que j'agissais comme une gamine pourrie gâtée. Cette hésitation permanente, le fait de faire attendre deux garçons. Ce n'était pas moi. Il fallait que je me ressaisisse.

- Excusez-moi les filles. Vous avez raison. Je suis partante et adviendra ce qu'il adviendra. Souriais-je alors qu'Alice me sauta dessus pour manifester sa joie.

-Vous emportez pas les filles, comment on fait alors ? Intervins Angie.

-Je dois avoir un dernier rdv avec chacun d'eux. Il suffit que Jas et Emmett invitent Edward le soir où je serais avec Jacob et que tu fasses en sorte que Jake aille à la push le soir où je serais avec Edward. Proposais-je en m'adressant à Angela.

-Ca c'est la Bella qu'on connait. Rigola Rose

-Attendez, comment on entre chez eux ? Demanda Angela alors que Rose et moi perdions tout espoir.

- Devinez qui a le copain le plus gentil du monde, à qui on confit le double des clés de la maison des Cullen pour arroser les plantes et s'occuper des aquariums quand ils partent en randonnées au mois de février ? Se pavanait Alice en faisant tourner les clés sur le bout de son index.

Alice nous épatait comme à son habitude. On y était. Nous avions tous les éléments nécessaires pour mettre en œuvre notre petit stratagème. Alice appela sa cousine Victoria. Même si son intervention ne me plaisait guère, elle avait au moins le mérite de me fixer. Nous pofinâmes notre procédure dans le cas où Victoria échouerait afin de rentre incognito chez les Cullen.


	14. Chapter 14

**Salut tout le monde, voila le chapitre 12. Merci pour vos reviews c'est avec beaucoup de plaisir que je lis vos réactions. Et oui, Bella fait n'importe quoi et comme vous l'avez préssentit, elle va au devant de gros problèmes, mais je n'en dit pas plus. Je vous laisse découvrire la suite. Pour info, je vais partir en vacances donc ne vous inquiétez pas si vous n'avez plus de news, l'histoire ne s'arrête pas là.**

**Bonne lecture**

**bis. Olivia**

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

Le lendemain, Alice nous présenta Victoria. Sa cousine était une rousse plantureuse de 20 ans mais on lui en donnait facilement 23. Elle avait de magnifiques yeux verts et un sourire parfait. Elle était très sympa et était ravie de pouvoir nous aider. Nous savions qu'Edward allait se rendre au tournoi de foot organisé à Port Angels avec le reste de l'équipe. Je pensais que nous allions devoir attendre le retour d'Alice, Rose et Victoria du tournoi pour savoir comment avait réagit Edward face aux avances de Vic' mais une fois de plus Alice avait trouvé un plan digne d'un vrai détective privée.

Elle nous expliqua qu'elle avait récupérer une mini-caméra en faisant du charme à un geek du lycée et qu'elle avait dissimulé dans un pendentif. Nous avions l'impression d'être des pros de l'espionnage. Avant de partir pour le tournoi, nous fîmes des tests avec la caméra, pour voir si elle fonctionnait bien et que nous pouvions entendre la conversation, grâce aux talents d'Angela. On formait vraiment une équipe de choc. Les filles nous embrassèrent avant de prendre la route alors qu'Angie et moi, nous nous installions devant mon ordinateur, suivant leur moindre mouvement. J'allais nous chercher de quoi boire car je ne voulais pas louper une minute de ce qui allait se passer.

-Alors pas trop stressée ? Me demanda Angie en voyant que je me rongeais les ongles.

-Un peu, mais c'est normal. Souriais-je en continuant dans mon acharnement.

-Je suis sûre que ça va bien se passer et puis si ce n'est pas le cas, ton choix sera fait. Tentait-elle de me rassurer.

-Oui, c'est le but.

-Bon, on est arrivées les filles, c'est parti. Nous indiqua Alice en fixant la caméra accrochée à Vic'.

Nous vîmes les filles descendre de la voiture et entrez dans l'enceinte du stade. C'était noir de monde. Quand elles arrivèrent dans les gradins, nous reconnûmes au loin les garçons. Emmett faisait des grands signes dans leur direction. Elles les saluèrent et Alice présenta sa cousine. Edward la gratifia de son magnifique sourire. Bien évidemment, Rose fit en sorte que Victoria se retrouve entre elle et Edward alors qu'Alice et Jas se trouvait sur le rang au-dessus de leurs siège. A peine installé, Vic' s'adressa à Edward.

-Alors qui est ce qu'on vient voir jouer ? Demandait-elle

-C'est l'équipe de PortAngels contre celle de Seattle. Répondit-il poliment

-Et tu supporte qu'elle équipe ?

-Aucune. Souriait-il. Ceux sont des équipes contre lesquelles nous allons jouer, alors on vient voir de quoi ils sont capables. Expliquait-il

-Tu vois, il ne se contente que de lui répondre, c'est plutôt bon signe. Me fit remarquer Angela alors que mes yeux ne quittaient pas l'écran

-Et toi, tu aimes le foot ? L'interrogeait-il alors qu'Angie me fit un regard de « désolé, j'ai parlé trop tôt »

-Pas spécialement, mais j'adore regarder les beaux athlètes. Ce qui décrocha un sourire à Edward. Tu dois pratiquer un sport toi aussi ? Je sais reconnaître les beaux sportifs, j'ai une sorte de 6ème sens. Dit-elle sur un ton aguicheur.

-Woua, elle est directe. Lâchais-je en sirotant mon coca

-Je joue au foot aussi. Répondit-il détournant son regard du jeu

-Et je suppose que tu dois être le capitaine de ton équipe ?

-Effectivement. Souriait-il

-Hum, c'est marrant, je n'ai pas de capitaine de foot dans mon palmarès. Dit-elle la voix pleine de sous-entendus.

-Tu rates quelque-chose alors. Souriait-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Je manquais de m'étouffer avec mon coca. Angie n'osait rien dire.

-Tu as sûrement raison, il faut que je remédie à ça alors. Dit-elle en lui tendant une cigarette qu'il accepta.

Je tombais des nues. Non seulement, il se permettait de flirter avec elle mais en plus je venais d'apprendre qu'il fumait. Pas que ça me dérange, mais je me rendais compte que je ne connaissais pas vraiment Edward. Oui nous étions proches mais je ne savais même pas une chose banale comme celle-ci.

-Tu a quelque-chose de prévu ce soir ? Continuait-elle

-Non, rien de spécial. On va sûrement boire un coup avec les gars après le tournoi.

-Donc pas de copine à l'horizon ?

-Non. Répondit-il d'un trait.

-Tu es libre comme l'air alors ? Demandait-elle alors qu'Angie et moi retenions notre souffle, attendant sa réponse.

-Pas exactement. Soufflait-il

-Une fille en vue ? Le questionna Victoria

Edward se contenta d'hocher la tête et il regarda à nouveau le match. Victoria sentit qu'il ne souhaitait pas s'étendre sur le sujet et ne posa plus de question. En même temps, son rôle s'arrêtait là. Elle avait tenté de le séduire et celui-ci avait repoussé ses avances. Angela me tapota sur la main, voyant que je me détendais enfin. Le reste de l'après-midi se déroula normalement et Angela et moi ne faisions plus vraiment attention à l'écran de l'ordinateur. Nous avions eu l'information que nous souhaitions et j'avoue que je ne souhaitais plus regarder, non pas de peur qu'il tente quelque-chose, mais parce que j'avais l'impression de trahir sa confiance. Angie partit vers les 17h00 et je sortis faire une course pour mon père qui était rentré plus tôt. Alice m'appela pour m'indiquer qu'Edward avait brillement réussit le test, ce que je savais déjà et qu'elles allaient boire un coup avec les garçons. Elle m'informa qu'elle m'appellerais demain pour faire la même chose avec Jacob. Une fois arrivée chez moi, j'allais déposer les courses sur la table de la cuisine, quand mon père entra dans la pièce.

-Merci ma belle, tu me sauves la vie. Je me serais fait charrier par les gars, si je n'avais pas apporter la bière pour le match de ce soir. Me remerciait-il en venant déposer un baiser sur mon crâne.

-Pas de soucis.

-Au faite, ton ami Jacob est passé te voir, je lui ai dit que tu en avais pour 5 minutes donc il t'attend dans ta chambre.

-Quoi ? Jacob est ici ?

-Heu..oui, je croyais que c'était ton ami, je ne pensais pas que ça te dérangerais. Dit-il tout penaud.

Je fonçais dans les escaliers et je respirais un bon coup avant d'entrée dans ma chambre. Il était là face à l'ordinateur où l'on voyait Edward assis à côté d'Emmett dans un bar. Mon cœur se stoppa quelques secondes, comprenant qu'il venait de découvrir notre stratagème et que celui-ci ne paraissait pas si ingénieux que cela. Au bout de quelques secondes, il se retourna pour me faire face, la mâchoire serrée et les yeux emplis de colère.

-Tu peux m'expliquer ?

-Jacob, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ? Soufflais-je, me rendant compte que ce que nous étions en train de faire avec les filles étaient pitoyables

- Ah bon tu me rassures, j'ai cru que tu t'étais amusée à conter les points entre mon frère et moi. Dit-il sur un ton ironique en regardant la liste qu'avait réalise Alice la veille.

-Je sais que ça parait horrible comme ça, mais…Me défendis-je

-Tu utilises une caméra, Bella ! Tu es devenue cinglée ? Tu nous espionnes maintenant ? S'emportait-il.

-Je suis DESOLE ! Criais-je, déstabilisée de le voir dans cet état. Je ne savais plus quoi faire, il faut que je fasse un choix et je n'y arrive pas. Les filles ont voulu m'aider et ça semblait la seule solution…alors.

-Ben oui, tout le monde fait ça Bella. Crachait-il amère en prenant la direction de la sortie en me passant devant.

-Jake ! Je suis tellement désolée, c'était un acte désespéré. Je ne savais plus quoi faire et je ne voulais pas rester dans cette situation, je ne supporte pas de vous faire souffrir. Je n'en peu plus… Pleurais-je alors qu'il avait passé à moitié la porte.

Il s'arrêta quelques secondes, me regarda.

-Je vais te faciliter la tâche alors. Je ne peux pas sortir avec quelqu'un qui est capable de faire de telles choses. Lâchait-il d'une voix sèche.

Il partit pour de bon et me laissa en plan dans ma chambre. J'encaissais ce qu'il venait de me dire et je m'effondrais en silence sur le sol. Je me martelais intérieurement, en me disant que j'avais agie comme une ado de 12 ans et que je méritais ce qui m'arrivait. Qu'est ce qui m'avait pris de faire ça ? Comment en étais-je arrivée là ?

Un sentiment de rage vint prendre la place de celui du désespoir. Tout ça était arrivée parce que depuis que j'étais ici, je n'étais plus la même. J'avais perdu ma personnalité pour mieux m'intégrer et voila le résultat. Je ne blâmais pas les filles, elles voulaient justes m'aider. La seule responsable c'était moi, et moi seule. J'arrachais l'installation d'Angela et la jetais à la poubelle, je fis de même avec la liste affichée au mur. Je rassemblais les vêtements que les filles m'avaient prêtés et les emportais avec moi. J'informais Charlie que j'avais des affaires à déposer chez Alice et Rose et celui-ci m'informa qu'il partait chez son ami pour le match. Je déposais donc les vêtements de mes amies à leurs mères respectives. Une fois que je mettais débarrassé de tout ce qui me ramenais à ma attitude pitoyable, je repris le volant et rentrais me terrer chez moi. Je passais la soirée seule, sur mon lit, à pleurer, déprimer et m'énerver.

Le reste de mes vacances se passa de la même manière. Je refusais de répondre à mon portable et je demandais à Charlie de dire que je n'étais pas là, à chaque fois que quelqu'un essayais d'entrer en contact avec moi. Ce dernier se faisait du souci, je le voyais bien, mais d'un autre côté, il était content que je passe plus de temps avec lui. Il est vrai que depuis mon arrivée, je n'étais pas souvent à la maison. Les filles avaient eu vent de ce qui c'était passé, vu le nombre de messages qu'elles laissaient. Jacob avait dut en parlé à Edward et vous connaissait la suite. J'imagine que tout le lycée doit être au courant maintenant. Je réattaquais les cours demain et j'hésitais à me faire porter pâle. Mais il allait bien falloir que je les affronte un jour. Je n'allais pas me cacher éternellement.

Lundi, j'avais repris mon petit train-train quotidien et c'est avec une boule au ventre que je me garais sur le parking du lycée. Bizarrement, personne ne me dévisageait. Il y avait peut-être eu d'autres ragots plus croustillants que le mien depuis. C'est simplement vêtu d'un jean et d'un t-shirt à manche courte bleu, que je me rendis à mon casier. En approchant, je constatais que les filles m'attendaient de pieds fermes.

-Bella. M'enlaça Alice. Comment tu vas ? S'inquiétait-elle

-J'ai déjà vu mieux. Souriais-je ironiquement.

-On est désolé pour ce qui c'est passé. Intervins Rose.

-Oui, on a vraiment fait n'importe quoi. Ajouta Angie.

-Ce n'est pas votre faute. C'est moi qui ai fait n'importe quoi depuis le début. Les rassurais-je.

-Tu n'es pas la seule fautive, sinon les garçons ne nous feraient pas la tête. Répliqua Alice.

-De quoi ? M'étonnais-je

-Quand nous sommes rentrés l'autre jour du tournoi, Jacob attendait son frère dans le salon. On a bien vu que quelque-chose n'allait pas. Il s'est approché de moi et m'a demandé où était la caméra. Edward lui a demandé ce qui se passait et c'est là qu'il lui a tout expliqué. Edward n'a pas vraiment eu de réaction mais Jas et Emmett étaient furieux. On s'est excusé et on s'est éclipsés. Depuis, pas de nouvelles de leur part. M'expliqua Alice en faisant une petite moue déçue.

-Embry aussi l'a mal pris. Ajouta Angela.

-Merde, je suis désolée les filles. Tout ça c'est de ma faute.

-T'inquiètes. On a participé de notre plein gré. Me coupa Rose.

Je vis son regard se figer derrière moi. Je me retournais pour constater qu'Edward et les garçons étaient de nouveau en train de parler avec Mike Newton et toute la clic. Il était accoudé sur un casier en train de draguer Tanya. Super. Instinctivement, je cherchais Jacob du regard et je le vis à quelques mètres de là en train de plaisanter avec Leah. Génial. Voila à quoi allait se résumer ma vie au lycée à présent. J'allais voir Jake et Edward continuer leur vie, tout en sachant qu'ils me détestent. La sonnerie retentit et nous nous rendîmes à notre premier cours de la journée. Une fois dans la salle, j'avais l'impression d'avoir fait un bon de 3 mois en arrière. Les anciens groupes s'étaient reformés, sauf qu'Alice et Rose s'étaient assises derrière Angela et ma place. Ca devait peut-être être ainsi. Nous ne pouvions rien faire contre la formation des groupes stéréotypés et nous venions dans créer un nouveau. Le groupe des bannies ! Je passais devant le bureau d'Edward, puis celui de Jacob mais aucun d'eux ne dénia me regarder. C'est donc résignée que j'allais m'assoir à ma place. Je suivis les cours de la matinée sans vraiment faire attention. J'observais du coin de l'œil Edward qui avait l'air d'avoir retrouver ses anciennes habitudes, pour le plus grand plaisir de Mike, Tanya et Jessica. Cette dernière glissa un mot à l'oreille d'Edward qui détourna son regard vers moi. Je n'eu pas la force de le soutenir, l'image des yeux pleins de reproches de Jacob me revenant en mémoire. Je détournais donc les yeux pour me concentrer sur ma feuille alors que la sonnerie retentit pour nous indiquer qu'il était temps d'aller déjeuner.

La semaine se passa de la même manière pour moi. J'essayais de me faire le plus discrète possible et je restais spectatrice de tout ce que j'avais perdue. Heureusement dans tout ça, Jasper et Emmett avaient l'air de ne plus trop en vouloir à Alice et Rose car ils s'étaient reparlé en cours de Bio. Le plus dure était de voir Angela qui souffrait de l'ignorance que lui imposait Embry. Que Jacob et Edward m'en veuille, je comprenais mais qu'Embry le fasse payer à Angie était abusé. Elle n'avait été qu'un soutient dans cette histoire, pas l'investigatrice. Le moment t'en redouté de la semaine arriva. Le cours de littérature. J'allais devoir m'assoir à côté d'Edward car il était mon binômes et qu'aujourd'hui, nous devions consacrer le cours à de la recherche. Je traînais des pieds espérant qu'il fasse sécher le cours plutôt que de l'affronter mais il était bien là. Assis à une table, attendant que le cours commence. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et je m'avançais jusqu'à lui.

-Je peux ? Soufflais-je. Alors qu'il me désigna la chaise avec son stylo sans dire un mot.

Je sentis le regard des autres se pauser sur nous, comme si tout le monde retenais son souffle. Même Jacob regardait dans notre direction. Je pris place, sans un bruit et fixai mon bureau attendant l'arrivée du prof. Edward, quand à lui, me dévisageait. Je sentais bien son regard me contempler, attendant que je daigne lui faire face. Heureusement pour moi, le prof entra et nous fis son spitch. Une fois terminé, la plupart des élèves se levèrent pour aller chercher des livres à la bibliothèque. Je me décidais donc à lancer la discussion.

-Tu as eu le temps d'avancer pendant les vacances où tu veux qu'on cherche… ? Demandais-je l'air de rien.

-Sérieux ? Tu comptes faire comme si il ne s'était rien passé ? Demandait-il sèchement.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Que je suis désolé et que tu as raison de m'en vouloir, alors que je sais très bien que ça ne changera rien ?

-Par exemple. Je te signale que j'ai du me contenter des faits et je t'avoue que je pensais mériter des explications. Lâchait-il

-Je sais que tu es énervé et que tu m'en veux, ce que j'ai fait était débile et…

-Je ne t'en veux pas pour ça.

-Attends je te suis plus là. Ne comprenant pas où il venait en venir.

-Que tu agisses mal m'est égale, je suis mal placé pour te juger. Mais ce qui m'a profondément blaissé c'est tes beaux discours comme quoi tu n'aimais pas ma façon d'agir et que je pouvais être quelqu'un de bien. C'était que des conneries. Crachait-il

-De quoi tu parles Edward ? M'étonnais-je

-Je parle du fait que tu m'as laissé croire qu'on avait un avenir ensemble alors que ce n'était qu'un pari ! Dit-il sèchement en s'approchant de moi pour que personne n'entende.

Je me statufiais sur place. Moi qui pensais que la situation ne pouvait pas être pire, j'avais tort. Je restais sans voix.

-Tanya s'est empressée de me le dire quand elle à su pour la caméra et le reste. Elle, elle voulait être honnête avec moi. Continuait-il.

Quelle garce celle-là. Elle avait fini d'enfoncer le clou et avait réussit à tirer son épingle du jeu en se faisant passer pour la fille pleine de remords alors qu'elle était la première à vouloir lui faire payer. Je ne savais plus quoi dire.

-Tu avais au moins raison sur une chose. Les gens peuvent changer. Tu es bien devenue comme toutes ces filles. Me lançait-il au visage avant de prendre ses livres et de se lever pour me laisser seule à ma table.

Je sentais ma gorge se serrer et les larmes me monter aux yeux. Ses reproches avaient eu raison de mes dernières défenses mais il n'était pas question que je craque devant tout le monde. Je rassemblais mes affaires à toute vitesse et me levai pour m'échapper de cet enfer. En me retournant pour me diriger vers la sortie, je croisais le regard de Jacob qui avait dut suivre toute la scène. S'en était de trop. Malgré moi, je laissais échapper une larme sur ma joue et je fonçais vers la sortie, en bousculant les personnes sur mon passage. Je courais dans les couloirs déserts et je fis tombé mes clés de voiture en voulant l'ouvrir, ma vue étant troublée par les larmes. Arrivée chez moi, je fonçais dans ma chambre pour m'effondrer sur mon lit. Heureusement pour moi, Charlie était encore au boulot. Je m'apaisais au bout d'un moment quand la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. C'était sûrement Angela qui s'inquiétait. Voyant qu'elle insistait, je descendis lui ouvrir les yeux rouges et boursoufflés.

-Jacob. Soufflais-je surprise par sa présence.

-Tu as oublié ton portable quand tu es partie tout à l'heure. Dit-il en me le tendant.

-Merci. Fis-je en le prenant alors qu'il commençait à partir en anéantissant le petit espoir qui c'était créer en le voyant devant ma porte.

-Au fait, ça sert à rien de te mettre dans des états pareils. Lançait-il avec nonchalant.

-Pardon ? C'est pour me dire ça que tu es venu ? M'énervais-je face à sa remarque

-Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Se braquait-il

-Je sais pas. Déjà je m'attendais pas à te voir et je préfère que tu continue à m'ignorer plutôt que ça.

-Très bien, pas de problème. S'énervait-il

-Ah au faite, pendant qu'on y est. Tu pourras dire à ton copain qu'il est vraiment con de faire la gueule à Angela et qu'il loupe quelque-chose car c'est une fille super et qu'elle s'est fait embarquer malgré elle dans cette histoire. Déballais-je en me rapprochant de lui pour lui faire face.

-Il s'est peut-être rendu compte qu'elle était peut-être pas si géniale que ça et qu'elle est fourbe comme toute les autres. M'attaquait-il

-Va te faire foutre Jacob ! Je te trouve mal placé pour faire la morale quand on a agit de la façon dont tu l'as fait des avis de ton frère quand vous étiez amoureux de Leah. Ripostais-je

-Tu ne sais rien. Dit-il la mâchoire serrée

-Je sais tout ! Edward m'a tout raconté. Dis-je triomphante.

-Edward ne sait pas ce qui c'est réellement passé. M'avouait-il toujours aussi crispé. C'était un baiser d'adieu. Ce soir là j'étais venu dire à Leah que je n'en pouvais plus de cette situation et que je ne voulais pas que mon frère souffre et que je me retirais de cette « compétition ». Elle m'a demandé de l'embrasser au moins une fois, je n'ai pas put refuser et c'est là qu'Edward et arrivé. Terminait-il alors que son ton était redescendu au fur et à mesure qu'il m'expliquait.

Je venais de perdre toute trace de colère.

-Pourquoi tu ne l'a pas dit à ton frère ?

-J'ai bien essayais mais tu sais comment ça s'est passé après. Et puis les années ont passées et Edward n'était plus le même.

-Tu ne l'as donc pas trahi. Dis-je à voix haute sans m'en rendre compte.

-Non. Je ne supporterais pas de faire du mal à une personne que j'aime. C'est pour cette raison que je ne peux plus être avec toi Bella. On est trop différent. Edward finira par se calmer. Vous vous ressemblez plus. Ajoutait-il avant de partir.

-Jacob ! Je ne voulais pas…

- Je sais et c'est ce qui rend encore plus dure le fait de renoncer à toi, mais tu l'as fait. Dit-il résigné avant de monter dans sa voiture et disparaître au coin de la rue.

Une dernière larme coula le long de ma joue. Je venais de perdre Jacob définitivement et mon cœur se déchira. L'ironie du sort était que cette douleur me révéla la réponse que je cherchais depuis des mois et qui m'avait amené à cette situation. C'était lui ! J'étais amoureuse de Jacob !


End file.
